Withered Roses, A Twilight Lover's Story
by Wolf Lover42
Summary: Bella, a princess, loves Edward, a servant. Their love is put to the test when James kidnaps her. Is Edward able to save her, even when James ends up killing Princess Bella? OOC, AU
1. Dreamless Sleep

**Hey, Wolf Lover42 here! This is a story about a medieval Bella and Edward with a bunch of my own twists and turns. Therefore, this is OOC and AU. Feel free to send an IM and correct me on anything that's mistaken, without negatives, please! Please enjoy and review! All Twilight rights go to Stephanie Meyer, the awesome creator of the Twilight Saga. ;)**

_Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a twenty-year-old princess in the kingdom of Swan. Her parents, Charlie and Renee, are the powerful king and queen. The kingdom is prosperous and nothing could be better. But Bella knows she must marry a prince soon, and she knows she can't deny her parents' orders, but she already has a lover. Edward Cullen is a twenty-three-year-old servant for the royal family, and loves Princess Bella to the end of the world. But can they overcome the forbidden love? And when a mysterious man kidnaps the princess for his own plans, everything that the lovers know is put on the line. There are very strange happenings and there's hardly anything to stop it. But when Bella's kidnapper, James, goes too far and ends up _killing _the princess, everything changes dramatically. Not only does magic enter Bella's life, but devastation. Can she overcome all that's happened?_

Chapter 1: Dreamless Sleep

All she could see was his face.

The breeze softly brushed her cheeks. The trees rustled with the purple flowers. The stream whispered her name. Sunshine danced on the ground before her, making patterns. Leaves fell slowly and churned before her eyes…She loved the cool outdoors.

"Princess, what are you doing here?"

Edward Cullen bowed to her. She pointed her chin to seem not to care, but she did—very much.

"My Lady, the king was wondering where you were. He asked me to get you."

"For what, stable boy?" she jeered. Oh, how lovingly he gazed at her!

"Your fitting, I think, Your Highness."

His green eyes glowed bright and his black, curly hair shined in the sun.

"Well, then…" She smiled. Bella held out her smooth hand, "take me home."

Edward smiled brightly.

Once at her stone kingdom, Edward left her at her father's door.

"Until later, my Lady…" He bowed out of sight.

She knocked, but no one answered. Bella pushed the beautifully carved door—the centuries-old door—and entered. Her father's room had nothing but books. He loved them, cherished them, and held them as if the only thing he had left. Bella herself loved books, and she knew how to read, but she wasn't as obsessed as her father. She gazed through their covers, then picking one at random. It was called _Swan History_—an old story of her kingdom's history. She stroked its cover, but put it back and took another. This one was covered in a dirty yellow. It was titled _Morning Frost_. She'd never heard of this one before.

"It's about a girl who gets lost but finds true love in the end."

She dropped the book with a _slam _that echoed. Father was standing at the doorway, smiling mischievously.

"Father!" She put _Morning Frost _back on the shelf. "You almost scared me to death!" Her heart still thumped.

"Nonsense. You're still alive, my daughter."

She smiled, and then frowned, looking down. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Nonsense," he repeated. "It's fine. Are you ready for your fitting?"

"Yes."

She bowed swiftly, and followed her father out. Their low heels clicked and echoed against the corridor ceilings. Lovely paintings hung on the pretty walls. It was all so beautiful.

"Father, exactly what am I getting fitted for?" Bella asked, walking at his side. Her skirts rustled.

"My dear, we are going to a ball for your cousin Benjamin," he answered. They turned down a bigger corridor.

She had never had much contact with her family, and as she concentrated on who her cousin Benjamin was, but then…

"Ball?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, and you should have the prettiest dress anyone has ever seen."

"No, no. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" he asked curiously. They had stopped, and a servant watched them, absentmindedly dusting a painting. Neither Bella nor her father took notice of her.

"Are we allowed to bring a guest?"

He snorted and continued along. Did he doubt her? The maid sighed. "Why on Earth would you want to do that?" he grunted. "You could make plenty of friends there! Maybe find a lover." He glanced sideways at her. A hint?

_I already have one. _"But I don't want one there."

They stopped again, Father turning to stare at her incredulously. "You are crazy, child."

She stomped her foot angrily. "But I love someone here, Father!"

He smiled slyly. "Who?"

She stopped with her foot ready. She wasn't expecting this. Bella put her foot down slowly. "I—I can't tell you," she stuttered.

He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Why not, dear? I'm your father, you can tell me anything. I'm always here to listen."

"I can't, it's a secret."

"Well." He walked her to a door, smaller than others, where a maid was waiting. "Tell me later." He gently shoved her to the servant. "Meet me in the dining hall." He walked away, humming. Apparently, her secret didn't matter to him.

"Fool," she muttered.

The servant sewed and cut and tied and trimmed her gown. Once or twice she was stabbed with the sewing needle, and each time the maid urgently said she was sorry, but never checked to see if she was alright. When the young blonde girl was done, she stepped back and said in a soft voice: "Well, Your Highness, see how you look."

Bella went to the huge mirror and gazed at the beautiful girl in the reflection.

Her long auburn hair was curly down to her hips; her eyes were weary and blue. But her dress, oh, her dress, was gorgeous! Soft pink and in so many layers! Little magenta Roses clung to each wave—like pink ocean waves. On the waist was a ribbon in a bow, and her sleeveless dress showed her nicely curved shoulders. It was a sight to be seen. Edward would love it.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she breathed.

The maid bowed low. "I'm glad you like it, Your Majesty. Should I call your father?"

"No!" She spoke a little too loudly. The maid jumped. "I mean, no. No thank you, but I'd like to keep it a secret. Thank you. It's so pretty. What is your name?"

The maid jumped again, and she pricked herself with her needle. "Uh—Jessica," she stammered nervously. She sucked her thumb anxiously.

Bella smiled and curtsied, almost tripping on her new gown. "You are in my debt, Jessica. Thank you so very much for this dress."

Her eyes widened. "No, thank you, Your Majesty! That is very kind of you!"

So for the last hour, Jessica and Bella talked softly to each other as the maid undressed her from the ball gown to her regular dress. Then a man-servant knocked and entered. He bowed so low his nose touched his knee.

"Your Highness, his Majesty the King requests you return immediately."

Bella sighed. "Thank you, I'll be right there."

She said her thanks to Jessica, picked up her skirts, and followed the man-servant to the dining hall. "May I ask your name?" she questioned the servant.

He didn't look at her, and he straightened his back slightly, like he thought he was superior. "Brady, my Lady."

Bella didn't answer because they reached the door to the dining hall, and Brady left without a word or a bow. There was a flicker of anger in her chest but she dismissed it with a roll of her eyes. She knocked on the door, heard the "Come in," and entered. Her parents were sitting at the long wooden table, waiting for her.

Was he here? Bella scanned the room. He usually was, pretending to sweep floors so he could see her. Now the hall was empty except for her and her parents.

She pulled out her chair, listening to its squeal, and sat down.

"Where were you, Isabella Marie?" Father demanded.

Charlie Swan, the king of Swan Kingdom, was staring icily at her with his blue eyes. He was tall and blonde, but his temper was short.

Why he was mad, Bella didn't know.

Her mother, Renee, was the opposite of him. She had long auburn hair, like her daughter, but had green eyes. And she was looking curiously at her. She didn't seem to be mad, so Bella was getting worried. Did she do something wrong?

There was something wrong, though. She became friends with the maid, Jessica, and she wasn't the only one.

She stuck her chin out defiantly. It seemed she inherited her father's traits. "I was getting fitted, Father. As you told me."

He blinked, smothering the rage. That was good. Bella paid no attention to the food in front of her. Then he cleared his throat. "It took awhile, don't you think?"

"The maid took a long time. She said that she wanted me to look my best, even if it's not the real thing."

"Isn't that nice, Charlie?" Mother intervened. "You're going to look beautiful for Benjamin's ball, Isabella."

"Thank you—"

Still, Father wasn't satisfied. Bella didn't know why yet. How could he be angry, when there was nothing to be angry about?

"Well, let's talk about why you want to bring a certain someone," her father pressed. He was actually looking for a fight.

Bella avoided his question with another. "Why aren't I allowed? Is everything alright, Father? You seemed stressed."

"I am fine," he snapped loudly, very forcefully.

Mother gave a sharp inhale of breath through her nose and glared at her husband. "Do _not _yell at my daughter, Charlie," she growled.

"I am her father and I can do what I please." Father furiously poured himself tea. "She is going to that ball whether she likes it or not, guest or not."

"But Father—" she began in a high-pitched, irritated tone. Why wasn't he letting her? What was with this impossible attitude?

"No," he snarled. "No guests. End of discussion." His voice rose. "Cook, bring wine!"

But Mother wouldn't give up. Whether fighting for her daughter's right to bring the certain someone, or the yelling, Bella didn't know. "Charlie, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No, I don't think I am, _Renee_," he drawled. "Leave me in peace. Bella." He stared hard at her, and she returned the glare unflinchingly. "No guests."

Mother's nerves snapped. "Go play with your knights!" The queen slammed her fist on the table and left, letting a trail of metaphoric steam. Angrily she fixed her crown as she slammed the door.

Father stared after her with a mix of rage and astonishment. He huffed and exited through the kitchen door, before any cook could bring the wine.

The elegant table stood with the delicious food untouched. It was cold and silent.

So Bella sat there, all alone, feeling guilty. This was her fault. Her fault because she formed a friendship with a maid. Her fault because she made her father mad and Mother upset. Now they were going to separate, she knew it. Oh, if only Edward was there! He would stop it. At least another person—anyone in the world! But she preferred Edward.

Shaking, she stood, stumbling towards the door. Then it opened in front of her face. She squeaked and jumped backward, tripping on her dress. To her surprise, whoever entered caught her. Oh no! She knew—anywhere from anyone—those hands.

"Good evening, Princess," said his honey-sweet voice. He raised her so they looked in each other's eyes. How beautifully green they were.

She gulped. "Hello, Stable Boy."

He smiled. "Are you ever going to call me by my real name, Princess?" he asked.

She grinned, running her hand over his smooth face. He frowned, but only for a second. His mouth slowly turned up at the corners, and he put his hands around her waist. He loved her back from then on.

They kissed. Their lips fell in place, locking together, threatening to never let go—never to separate—never to be broken apart. It was official—Bella, the princess and heir to the throne; Edward, the servant—together at last.

She had loved him for as long as she could remember in her twenty years of life.

Finally, as if it had been forever, Edward pulled her away gently. _No! _

"I'm sorry, Princess," he whispered. She grabbed his hand before he could go.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. This was a perfect moment.

He shook his head and unclasped her hand. "I can't, Bella"—that was the first time he used her name! She felt butterflies fly wildly around her insides—"it's forbidden. You're supposed to marry a prince." He smiled weakly. "I am no prince."

"You are to me. I can change the rules! I don't want to marry a snotty prince! Please, Edward, I want you!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and braced herself. Nothing came but his voice.

"You cannot. You might be able to persuade your parents, but the prince you're to marry would never agree." Then he pried her fingers. "I'll get someone to clean," he muttered…and left. She was alone.

Her legs seemed to fail her. Just a second ago they felt each other's feelings; next he said they could never be together. She sat on the floor, never to see the rest of the world again. She still sensed his lips on hers, his warm calloused hands. She would sit here until he came back. Waiting for a life time, never to find love. He was her lover; she was his. No one would be as perfect as him.

Another servant walked in, taking no notice of her, and washed the tables. Then another…and another, each cleaning a different meal. One hummed quietly. It soothed Bella for a second, then that feeling was instantly gone when the maid was hushed.

Then a hand touched her shoulder. Jessica was standing above her, a solemn, sad smile on her face. "Lady, you must get to bed. Come, I'll escort you." So she did, helping her princess up, then an arm around her shoulder to steady her. Soon they reached Bella's room. Jessica undressed her, and closed her shutters. Bella blindly climbed in her big, four-poster bed.

"Good night, my Lady," murmured Jessica, blowing out the candle next to the bed.

"Sweet dreams of broken hearts, Bella," she said to herself. But expecting to stay awake, she fell into a dreamless, black sleep. Plain as death. That's how her heart felt. Hollow with pain. He loved her; she loved him. That's how it should be, no boundaries. Was he sleeping dreamlessly?

_A/N: Well, that's my first chapter. I hoped you liked it and that you'll read more! ;) _

_-Wolf Lover42!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Secrets Unfold

Chapter 2: Secrets Unfold

Somewhere, an owl screeched. Bella bolted upright, startled. Sweat brushed her forehead, making her hot. Wiping the wetness off, she heard a heavy door close. Was someone watching her? Come to think of it, she felt something feel her arm. Father or Mother?

Was it Edward?

Bella pulled off her deer-skin covers—she hated that animals had to be killed—and dressed herself. It was hard, considering her maids did it, but she was proud she eventually got it right. She quickly brushed her hair, and then set out.

Deathly silent, her bare feet slid across the floor. The corridor seemed haunted as she went by. All doors closed, windows black. It still must be night. Was it really a person, watching her toss in her sleep? Or was it just her frightening black dreams? These many questions had no answers—yet.

"Hello?" she whispered. No one answered. Maybe if she tried the servants' quarters? Bella turned to a bigger hall, opening a door, went down the stairs that lead to the front entrance, and down another staircase. There it stood: a little door, small enough to be a closet, with a plaque that said: _Servant Quarters_. She turned the brass knob and entered. At first there were just their supplies for cleaning, but as she progressed, there was another door. She opened it and gasped.

The beds were empty.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" asked a stony voice.

She spun around, slamming her dress in the door. She tugged it out, not looking at whoever caught her trespassing. No, she'd never been in here before, nor was she allowed. Servants' supplies were not for princesses. A man's hand lifted her chin to look in his eyes.

Her lover.

"You should be in bed, Bella," he hissed. What was he angry for?

Wanting to keep her pride, she retorted, "That's none of your business."

"Yes, that's my bed in there. What are you doing?"

"Was it you who woke me up?"

He hesitated. They stood there for who knows how long. Finally, "Yes." Edward hung his head.

Impulsively, she kissed his forehead. She saw his hidden smile. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me, too." Their arms entwined. No one entered for a long time. Suddenly, a knob turned. Edward acted so fast she was gasping for breath. He shoved her in a broom closet. Then she heard footsteps.

Pressing her ear to the door so hard it hurt, she made out Brady's voice.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked rather roughly.

"No. Why would I care? Anyway, we need to wash the horses today."

Brady snorted. "This early? Who told you? Anyway, those stupid, stinking animals don't deserve to be treated better than we do. They smell like—"

"Who cares? Do you want to be shut up again? You know, if you go on like this, you can kiss your family goodbye."

Bella imagined Brady shrugging. "So? My family despises me. They probably celebrate my absence."

"Whatever. Come on, you get a head start. I need to get something." Edward waited until Brady's steps faded, then he opened the door. She squeaked as she tripped on her dress again. "All right?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Bella rolled her eyes and straightened her gown. She put it on wrong, of course. "Yes. Is he always that ignorant?"

He laughed softly. "Sometimes. I guess he didn't sleep well."

"Because he seemed nice when he escorted me to dinner. He didn't bow."

She remembered that night. Last night. So much had happened. The fitting, the fight between Mother and Father, and…the kiss. That was the best part.

"Well, you got lucky."

She crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't like him talking to you that way."

"It's fine, really. Come on, you've got to get out of here before he comes back."

Once in her room, Edward kissed her cheek and left. Alone again. But it wasn't for long. Father came in with a book in his hands and a grimace on his face.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" he muttered. He laid the green-covered book on her dresser. Then he cleared his throat and smoothed his shirt.

"Good morning, Father," she bowed her head. Bella's attention was then on the book. It was thick, and somewhat familiar.

"So, as to your mother's performance the night before, I brought you this"—he pointed at the book—"to let you understand what we went through when we were younger. A flashback, really." He walked to the door, smiling weakly. "Enjoy." He was gone then.

Waiting until his footsteps were faded, she gently picked it up. She stroked its smooth cover, marveling how beautiful green could be. As green as Edward's meadow-green eyes. Wasn't it yellow? It was! This was _Morning Frost_. Why was the color changed? Later, she thought. Taking it over to her bed and resting against her pillow, she opened it. It was a beautiful poem as the opening sentences:

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
gently nestling us to the fold  
like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

And though at times a thread may break  
a new one forms in its wake  
to bind us closer and keep us strong  
in a special world, where we belong.

"Oh" was all she could say. It was so romantic! The butterflies danced inside her. It was called _A Special World_. This seemed to fit her and Edward, as well as Mother and Father—as he had said. She leafed through the pages, relishing the sound. But as she progressed, she noticed how hungry she was. She didn't have dinner last night. In fact, she hadn't eaten in two full days. Amazing, she'd never starved before.

Regretting it, she closed the book, grabbed her slippers, and skipped out, a smile on her face. A smile full of happiness. The poem ran through her head again and again, wanting to memorize it for Edward. He was in the stables now, so Bella would have to wait until after breakfast. Down the halls, hum-hum, she sung silently.

She crossed a maid's path, grinning. The maid blinked and curtsied hastily.

"Good morning!" Bella said happily. "Is anyone cooking breakfast on this fine day?"

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

She skipped away, but before going down another hall, she faced the bewildered maid. "Thank you!"

She hummed until she came to the dining hall's door. Once it was in front of her, she cleared her throat, scared to find out if anyone was waiting. It creaked as she pushed it open.

The table was set, chairs cold and waiting for someone to sit in their seats, plates ready for food, and the course dishes streaming with fresh, delicious bread. She licked her lips. Never did she want food so badly. But remembering her manners, she waited.

Then a man servant entered with Father. It was Brady who was cooking today. Once Father sat down, Brady bowed to him and, once he noticed her, bowed to Bella.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Father greeted. "I thought you'd be with that book for hours. What brings you here?"

_You have no idea_, she thought.But there was no way she was going to tell him what happened, no matter what he said. So instead she answered: "I was starving. I didn't eat yesterday."

He shook his head. "Yes, I did not either. Although I managed a roll." He blinked when his daughter sat down across from him. "Anyway, help yourself. We will be heading off at sunset." He poured himself a bowl of soup— delicious but thin with a sweet piece of bread.

Bella smiled as she grabbed her own, along with another slice of bread with jam. But then she let her father's words sink in. "Sunset? Where?" she asked.

"To Benjamin's manor, of course! My brother's manor, that is." He laughed. "Silly child, didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, but you did not tell me when." Then she remembered their conversation more. "Nor what the ball is for."

At the moment, she could have smacked herself. Of course she knew what it was for—the whole point of a ball.

She was to be married.

"Oh," he said before she could speak up, "you know my sister-in-law, your aunt? We have agreed a while ago that you are you meet her brother's son."

Bella leaped up, knocking her chair down—its crash echoed across the hall. Father looked perplexingly at her. "No!" she shrieked, "I will not marry him! He is technically my kin, and…and…" It was time to tell the truth. "And I love a servant!"

Father gasped loudly. Ashamed, she picked up her chair and sat down. She felt her cheeks burning as red as a flame. Then the door to the hall banged open. Her chair fell again, as well as Father's.

"No!" Edward flung at her, wrapping his arms over her waist. His smell was soothing in this heated conversation. "I'm sorry, Sire, but she must not tell you the rest." Bella twisted her head, giving him a look. He saw and frowned. "I'm sorry, too. You must not tell him."

She smiled irritably at her father—who was staring with a weird look on his face—with a mocking smile. "Excuse me, Father." She snagged Edward's shirt and pulled him in the hallway.

"Would you stop!" she hissed. "We must!"

"Why?" he retorted.

"Because."

He smirked grimly. "Because why, Princess?"

"Do you want me to marry my cousin?"

He paused for a long time. She'd caught him off guard. Ha! "Well, if we must. But must it be now?"

"We are leaving at sunset, Edward! Yes! We must, or I shall be downcast for the rest of my life."

"Yes, Princess." He bowed his head. She couldn't help smiling at his gesture—she kissed his forehead.

Together, they reentered the dining hall to her bewildered-beyond-all-means father. Father shook his head. "What is going on here, Bella?" he demanded.

"Sir, we have to tell you a very important secret to tell you, so we would—"

"What secret?" Father rudely interrupted. Edward looked at the floor, unable to meet the king's penetrating stare. Was it just her or did he get upset fast?

She couldn't stand this. "Father, listen, please!"

That was his weakness: my desperate tone—at the moment. "Fine," he muttered. "Finish quickly. This better be as important as you say!"

Bella nodded to her lover, and he continued: "Well, our secret. Yes, we have one." He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and held her close. Father flinched, but it seemed to give Edward more courage. "As you see, sir, we love each other as much as the world. And nothing will change that."

It felt great to be relieved of this. It was like a weight had been on her shoulders until now—light as a feather. But Father obviously felt differently.

"No!" A chair once more echoed over the walls. Edward dropped his hands. "I will not let my daughter fall in love with a…a _peasant_!" he spat the word, as if it was poison in his mouth. It seemed dirty, not at all describing Edward.

"You are going to the ball, and like it!"

She felt tears as hot as wax falling on her cheeks, but no longer did her lover wipe them away comfortingly. He was no longer allowed to touch her.

"Get out of my sight, peasant."

Edward bowed his head low, hands limp at his sides. He squeezed her arm once and left before she could do anything else.

Anger bubbled and overflowed her insides. Anger and rage so strong she wanted to strangle her careless, rash father. But she stayed put, where a princess's duty stood. Father snorted and left also, leaving her alone for the third time. She was so certain it was going to go well! Oh, how wrong she was. Now she made it worse. Perhaps if she told Mother? No, Father would go there first, no matter how angry he was at his wife.

So she sat on the floor as before, wondering what to do next. There was no possibility of Jessica coming again. Unless Edward's last wish was for her to get Bella, his only lover, his only true love. The last love he will ever find. For she was to marry a rich and snotty cousin of hers, her aunt's brother's son. And if that doesn't add, then she shall die of sadness. Marry her cousin? Ha! Who in their right mind would even _like _that?

Then her mind came across Mother and Father. What was Mother before she met him? Father, of course, was to meet someone at a ball, but was it where he saw his future wife?

_Mother will tell me_, she thought. _Let's just hope she didn't hear her news yet._

Taking a deep breath, she heaved herself up. But still shaky with worry, guilt, and regret, she headed to her mother's room. Bella put her hand out to knock, but hesitated. Voices. Angry, frustrated voices. Father _was _here. Oh no. She pressed her ear against the wooden door.

"…But why? She can't be in love with _him_! Our daughter is not marrying some run-down servant boy! She was raised to find the most loyal—"

"She is loyal to him, and he's probably loyal to her. You were for me. They love each other, Charlie, and there is nothing we can do. Why did you banish him? Was it not too hasty?"

It was silent for a moment. Then Father spoke again. "A servant?"

"Charlie, leave her be. If she loves him, then _let_ her love him. From what you say, she'll never let go of the boy. I wouldn't want to marry my cousin!" Mother laughed humorlessly.

"It's been arranged for her to be wedded to Kyle, my brother's wife's brother's son. There is no way he is going to cancel the treaty."

"Dear, Kyle and Bella are teenagers, and they've both found love."

"Excuse me?"

"Arthur sent me a letter saying that Kyle has a lover. So I sent back that our daughter has also. I'm sorry I haven't told you. So we called off your treaty. I know what Bella likes and dislikes. Go apologize."

This seemed to be a signal. Her heart skipped a beat as she scattered down the hall into the library. She slammed to door just as she heard: "Bella? I need to speak with you this instant!" Her father's voice bounced all around.

Thousands and thousands of books lay neatly on their many shelves. No time now to read, she thought. Even so, she grabbed one, pretending to read it as she stepped out of the library. Father sighed with relief as she came in his sight. Bella looked up from her story, smiling at him—as if Father's and Mother's conversation never happened.

"Hello, Father," she said plainly. She was supposed to still be mad at him. Her book at her side, she went to pass him, but he stopped her with his arm. "Uh…?"

"I'm sorry, dear. For everything. Can you forgive me?"

Bella smirked. "For what?"

Father frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you go without a proper apology."

"Oh, oh yes," muttered Father. "Well, I have done many upsetting things to you, my daughter, for that I am sorry."

"Not all."

He sighed with annoyance this time. "I shall call your servant boy back."

"Yes!" Bella leaped into Father's arms, kissing him on the cheek once. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Uh, yes, Bella, yes!" He laughed as she held tighter. Then a softer laughter came from father away. Bella spun around. Mother was standing in front of her door. "Ah, good morning, Renee."

"I don't think you told her everything, Charlie," Mother said gravely, all signs of laughter gone.

"Not everything?" she asked, even though she already knew. It might be exciting to see how he puts it this time.

Father played with his fingers. "Well, yes, of course, dear. You see, Benjamin's father sent your mother a letter saying that the marriage is off."

Bella squealed and hugged and kissed her father again. Once done with him, she did the same with her mother. They both laughed.

Her heels clicked, her eyes alight, dress flying, book diving for the floor, she speed for the entrance to the peasant village. She knew where he lived.

They stared at her as if she was a freak, but she took no notice. As she ran, smells came and went; goats and pigs squealed; children danced with her. The sun shined as if on her side, smiling down on her.

Bella crashed through his door.

Edward grinned broadly at her.

_A/N: The intensity is heating up…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

They kissed until they couldn't kiss anymore. All her worries, fears…everything drifted far away. Nothing but their love mattered now. Nothing.

It seemed to last until sunset began. Standing there in his broken-down house, lips locked—there was nothing better. The streets deserted, they watched the sun sink on the brink of the ocean. Water tumbling up to their bare toes, they kissed once more. Bella in her sundress that he kept hidden for her just in case, Edward in his pants only, they locked lips. Then sun set…engulfing them in darkness…

She woke up to feel sand in her hair and a warm hand in hers. She sat straight. The oceans waves were calming, the sun just beginning to rise. A few children looked for seashells down the shore. Bella shook out her skirts and wrung her hair almost sand-free.

Edward stirred in his sleep. He was so sweet when he slept, like all his troubles flew away in his dreams. His curly black hair was also covered in sand, and it clung to his ruddy cheeks. She stepped lightly down to the water's edge, dipping her toes in the freezing water, and she shivered. She walked until she was ankle-deep. Bella relished the coldness. It was much more relaxing than her stuffy castle. The wind gently ruffled her wavy hair and her dress. Silently as the breeze, she lay down beside Edward, cuddling close. He smiled in his dreams. How wonderful and worry-free that smile was! She wished her real life was this carefree. Could it be?

It could have been hours when she woke up again. But this time something was missing. Edward.

She shot up, once again covered in sand. The beach was empty. She moved her hand, discouraged. Something crinkled. The piece of paper was rolled into messy folds. Unfolding it, she read aloud:

"_My dear lover, I am sorry to leave you like this. Please forgive me, but I have new duties at your castle. I did not wake you because it was early and you looked very beautiful and peaceful. I shall be cleaning your room. Hopefully. Yours forever, Edward."_

Oh, how sweet he is! He said she was beautiful, peaceful. And that she was his lover! She picked the right man. She refolded his note, de-sanded her hair, and made her way back to her castle. As Bella passed Edward's adobe, a few guards on horses were chatting and joking. She went over to them.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

A guard with slightly fancier armor faced her with a surprised look. "Oh, hello, Your Highness!" He bowed. He punched another man in the ribs. He was about to argue, but then he, too, saw his princess. Once the others saw, they all were bowing before her. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. King Charlie sent us to look for you. Your servant"— a couple men hide their laughter at the mention of the servant boy—"came in without you and the king was worried, so he sent us to find you. I guess we can go back now." He led her to his horse. She let him mount his horse, and then pulled her up. The bay-colored horse whinnied as the soldier yanked on its reins. "Come men!" The rest of the guards followed him through the village, children screamed and laughed, running alongside the soldiers, amazed by the size of the horses.

They headed to the royal stables. There, the soldier turned on his horse to face her. "I am Jacob, Your Highness. Good luck."

Bella jumped off the horse, stumbling. A nearby soldier steadied her. She nodded to him and thanked Jacob.

She rushed up the stairs to the castle, through corridors, wondering where her angry father would be waiting. Many bewildered servants passed by her sight, blurred. A door closed and she shrieked as she fell on something—or someone. Under her chest lay a servant boy. His eyes wide and breathing erratic, she grinned at him. She felt an urge to laugh. The sight of the boy was quite funny. Bella stood up, and as soon as she had smoothed down her dress, the boy had gone. Rolling her eyes, her worries suddenly disappeared; she went to the door where the servant came out of.

She came face to face with her father. Never had she seen him so mad. His flustered face was red, lips a thin line, fingers curled into fists, and his hair stood up in places as if he were to pull it out by the roots. She swallowed, but fear stuck in her throat.

"Where have you been?" snarled Father.

Bella stepped back, and the door trapped her. "I…I—"

"Where _have _you been?" Father crossed his arms, and she slipped away, to the table. They were in the dining hall again. It was the best place for arguments, it seemed. No one else was here to help her.

_Oh, please come, Edward, _she silently pleaded. "Father, I—"

"Don't run off like that again, Isabella. Your mother and I were worried sick. If ever do that again, you can kiss your servant boy goodbye." He stopped in the open doorway. "Permanently."

And he was gone.

Her heart skipped a beat, turning black—black with rage and fear. Her father was so stupid! She felt the urge to laugh again. How could he break apart her love for Edward? Ha!

He may have an army, but Bella and Edward were like cloth. They could mend one another if the king broke them apart.. And the soldiers were at her command as well.

She smiled to herself, but then his words came back to haunt her: _"…you can kiss your servant boy goodbye…permanently."_

She shuddered. There it was again: fear as black as death. Cold and heartless. Like her father. No, she could not tell Edward. He would probably do something so noble he could get himself hung in the gallows then and there. No. She must protect him. Breathing deep, she headed to the servants' quarters.

The door, so small, with the engraving on it, stood before her. Sunlight filtered through stain glass windows. A flame, the kingdom's symbol, shone on the floor. She marveled at its beauty, admiring it. The knob turned suddenly, and Bella's attention snapped back to the door. Brady was in front of her. Bella bowed her head; he bowed to his knees. He had that flicker of superiority on his face.

"Good evening, Your Highness. How may I help you?"

"I would like to see Edward, Brady," she said. There was a crash and a scream behind him. Brady looked around and an expression of horror crossed his features.

Bewildered, she tried peering behind the servant. But adding to her shock, he blocked her with the glazed look of terror on his face. He smiled weakly when his princess frowned and tapped her foot. "My upmost apologies, Your Highness, but you are forbidden here. Please go to your—"

And with that he fell on the floor in front of her, blood oozing from a gash in his neck. Her hand flew to her mouth and muted her screech. A man grinned evilly at her from the doorway, a long, bloody dagger in his hand.

He was tall, wide, short, greasy hair, and cold, colorless eyes. As he took a step toward her, his left foot bent in a sickening way. She felt like she was going to hurl. So many bad, disgusting thoughts flooded and threatened to over flow her mind. Was she going to die? What would this man do to her? Would she live, or die like Brady? Were her parents alive? The other servants? The soldiers? So many lives may be lost. Because of one man. And worst of all: where was Edward?

The greasy-haired man grinned wider, dimples spread across his evil face. Bella backed up as he advanced. The wall stood only inches away. Oh, how she longed to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. Breathing came harder, barely able to suck in a breath. Fear engulfed her senses, everything was blurred.

"Hello, Princess," cooed the knife-man. Poison coated his voice. "I'm only here to take you on a trip, and, if you do as you're told, no harm done! You'll be reunited with your pathetic lover." He leaped forward suddenly—before she could move an inch—and dragged her out by her hair. She struggled and twisted, yelling and shrieking. But no one could help her now. She was doomed. Bella Rose Swan was doomed from the day she was born. There was hardly a chance she would survive.

The last thing she heard was horses' hooves clicking away.

"Wake up, Princess!"

A honey sweet voice broke her nightmares of knives and blood. For a moment she was thankful for the voice—until she opened her eyes. The man was sitting next to her, a look of great dislike upon his features. "Finally! Get up; we've got to meet someone."

Squinting against the bright sunlight, she saw she was in open country. Nothing but grass and one or two trees. Heat blazed down on her, making beads of sweat form on her already damp hair. It was probably messy and knotted. She ran her fingers through, only to yank them back out. Bella screeched. Then the weight lifted. There had been a lizard in her hair. The small, green thing scurried away. She put her hand to her chest, listening to her heart's frantic beating. She was used to her fancy castle life, not this open country life—especially in a layered dress.

"Hurry! We must be there before sunset." The man was already far away. It seemed to be a miracle that she could hear it.

But she did not go to catch up. Throwing off her shoes—her favorite, beautiful shoes—she trudged through rough weeds and tripped on rocks. Every time she made a sound, the knife-man looked around with a frightened expression. Was he afraid she would hurt herself? Was where he taking her dangerous? Well, of course! Was he to bring her to wherever they were supposed to go unharmed?

As they walked, the sun bore down on them. Bella had eventually asked—her voice sounded very firm compared to how she felt—to stop. She took off her dress, leaving only her underclothes. She felt much better after that. But what was uncomfortable was that the knife-man had taken interest when she had undressed.

"Not much further, my dear princess," he mocked. He had slowed down so she was only a few paces behind him. He smelled of smoke and blood. He grinned that evil grin again.

Bella sighed. Was Edward, her lover, alright? She had wanted to ask that question many times, but instead she asked: "Who are you? What do you want me for?"

As soon as she said it, she regretted ever saying it at all. The man stopped, smiling so wide she thought his cheeks would tear. His left hand on his belt, he grabbed her chin with his right. Bella tried as hard as she could to pry his crushing grip, but he only laughed as he held tighter. "Sorry, Princess! Feeble attempts make things harder for you! And as for your questions, I forgot my manners!" He picked her up and hung her on his shoulder. She kicked and pounded him with her fists as she'd done as a child. But this man was hard and tough. Bella let out a little squeak of surprise at just how solid he can be. Her hand throbbed slightly. "Been working out, you see, Princess? Getting ready to come get you." He relished his own voice. "Oh, yes! We were so politely talking about me. Yes, my name is Laurent. Pleased to meet you."

"Perfect name for such an evil person," she whispered in his ear.

He only laughed harder. "Well, Princess—"

"And don't call me that!" she hissed.

Laurent hesitated. "Well, I'm as evil as you can get. A rabid dog, if you will. Yes, it suits me."

"And so does murderer, hanger, kidnapper, and thief."

With a shriek, a searing pain in her shoulder, and a thud, Bella was on the ground. Laurent was holding his knife to her chest. He grimaced. "Listen here, Sweet Cakes, I might have to bring you unhurt, but I can still cut up your pretty hair," he growled. She stared at him with wide eyes. So he truly was a murderer. "And," he continued through clenched teeth, "I may be those things you all-so enjoy calling me, but I can be as nice as you. So stand up and get moving. Or else you'll never see the day you were reunited with your pathetic lover."

He picked her up by the hair again and limped away. Bella shut her eyes tight as if it were a dream. But it was far off from that. So, rubbing her numb shoulder, she braced herself from the pain and stumbled after Laurent. The devil he was! How evil could this world be? Or get?

Would this nightmare ever end?

They made it to the rundown farm where Laurent lived. The sun had set, and shadows danced across the walls as if greeting their evil master. It was like normal farms, yet a part of the roof caved in, with charred, black walls. The door fell off its hinges, but seemed to be fixed clumsily many times. The hill on which it was on was covered with weeds, the corn that once grew long gone. So this was the devil's lair?

Laurent stood in front of the door, his arms stretched wide. "Welcome to my kingdom, Princess! I call it my Demon Den. You like it? I made my dungeons extra comfy!" He laughed, and it echoed once along the hills. Bella was rooted to the spot where she was. It was a peasant's hovel, not in any way fit for a princess.

She tried to act and sound as if it was nothing. "My peasants live better than this," she remarked, proud of her steady voice. She shook in the cold. "I'm freezing. Do you have any wool blankets?"

Laurent narrowed his eyes. He clearly never had been spoken to his way. "Well, let me see! Come in, come in! My humble home is waiting." He disappeared in the dark doorway.

Fear engulfed her once more, drowning her senses. But the sun was leaving, bringing pitch black skies. Spirits, as some say—Bella didn't believe in them, but was starting to—come out at this time to take the soul of the nearest woman.

She slowly, ever so slowly, stepped in the doorway. A breeze stirred the doors hinges. Her feet met soft floorboards, rotted away with age. So Laurent didn't take very good care of his 'humble home'? The disgusting smells of mold and wood flooded around her. It made her eyes water. Gagging, she plugged her nose. Her long shift brushed the ground, and her neck was beginning to heat up because of her long, thick hair. Oh, how stuffy it was!

"Come along, Princess!" came Laurent's voice, "don't keep us waiting."

"Us?" she whispered to herself, horrified of who 'us' was. More murderers? Suddenly, there was another, yet fancier, door in front of her. It was carved with a tiger. Around the tiger twined vines. What does that mean? Bella took the cold knob in her hands, turning it. It creaked as if telling, praying, her not to open it.

Sunlight filtered through, almost blinding her. Squinting, she saw a long table with many chairs. Behind the table, were huge, square windows. Plants of all sorts stood in front of those pretty windows. It could have been a garden. A beautiful one at that. If only it wasn't in a run-down barn where a thief lived.

"Welcome, Princess of Swan Kingdom. I greet you to your new home. This is where you shall live from now on. I created this garden just for your liking. There's more in the back. But right now, sit down."

Bella turned to the speaker. At the end of the table, there sat a man. He seemed short, judging you could only see his head and shoulders as he sat. His hair was balding, but was still black and not a grey strand to be seen. He looked about thirty years old. He had a mysterious smile on his face, making her want to smack the man. What evil thoughts she was thinking!

"And what is your name?" she asked icily.

The man laughed. "I forgot." He stood, bowing. He was awfully skinny. "My name is James."

She curtsied mockingly. "Pleased to meet you. May I ask what I'm doing here? And why? Because I—"

Suddenly, James's face reddened with anger. "You will not ask me those questions! They are not of your concern and certainly not of mine! Now please sit down or our friend here will give you some pretty patterns on your pretty face."

Bewildered with shock and anger, she slumped in the nearest chair. It was stiff but very smooth. Liking its smoothness, she ran her forefinger across the back. It relaxed her in these troubled times. "Stupid guards," she muttered suddenly. It was their fault they fell asleep as soon as they were posted there and Laurent got in! Their fault because some were too lazy and scared for themselves to come save their future queen! Did they care about her? _Well, it's their fault if she never comes back_, she thought. _And no one will save me. _

"So, Princess, although I know you're a princess, daughter of King Charlie and Queen Renee, I do not know your name." His face was now somewhat friendly, with his hands folded in his lap, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Bella had a feeling he did know her name.

Filthy liar.

"And why should I tell you?"

Bad comment. James's face turned as red as a poppy flower. His fingers, so peacefully in his lap, were now in tight, white fists. Laurent looked startled, as was she. She knew not to cross him. No speaking out of turn with him. If she was not to get hurt, she was to follow him exactly. And now she would.

She bowed her head respectfully if not mockingly. James's ragged breathing turned normal and silent. "That's how it should be, Princess. Now, your name please."

_My real name? _she thought. Instead, she said the first thing that came to mind: "My name is Rosalie."

James hummed once. "Very well. Princess Rosalie, welcome to my Japanese Garden."

She had not noticed the door there before. But once the skinny man opened it, the contents were all she thought about. Stiffly, Bella stepped through to the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen.

_A/N: James already doesn't sound too nice, does he? Well, that's Chapter Three, hoped you liked it, hope you read more…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. The Wreath of Roses

Chapter 4: The Wreath of Roses

The path that led to the waterfall was made of finely grated sand. Bordering the path were miles and miles of flowers. Poppies, lilacs, roses, magnolias, lilies, irises, buttercups, Japanese blossoms, tulips, peach and orange blossoms, and thousands more she could not name. As for trees, there was oak, maple, cherry trees, apple, orange, and pear, there was honeysuckle, aspen. Many millions more tipped higher than the bright blue, cloud-covered skies. But what caught her attention was the bridge. The Japanese bridge, painted a rose red, which went over the crystal clear water. The stream's flow bounced happily over the little stones. And over to the side were cattails with frogs croaking. Oh, how beautiful it was here! And water lilies rippled with the water. And there was the waterfall again, farther down the little river. Suddenly, startling her from her gazing, a beech nut rolled to her feet. Bella picked it up and examined it. The nut had dent marks. Quickly, she put it back down. A squirrel had been trying to open this. As she predicted, an angry squirrel appeared, chattering crossly, grabbed its nut, and ran away. She laughed softly. Animals could be such cute little things. This was a Japanese Garden—with such striking sights. Bella turned; James was gazing hopefully at her.

"Well? Do you like it, Princess?" he asked expectantly.

She nodded slowly, trying not to express how wonderful it really was. "Yes. Yes, I do. It is wonderful. Do you have any bigger animals?"

James blinked. "No. But I can catch you some, if you'd like."

Bella sighed, but said, "You don't have to, but thank you. This is very pretty. I love it." Then her stomach growled. She grabbed her waist, embarrassed. She forgot how hungry she was. "Oh," she breathed.

James heard her. His head whipped around to face Laurent. "You forgot to feed her?" he snapped. "You foolish—I told you specifically to bring her here whole and unharmed! And unharmed included fully feed!"

Laurent flinched. So he was afraid of this man? "Go and tell the maids to make her soup! Then take her to her room."

Laurent bowed. "Yes, Master."

Once James was gone, Laurent grabbed her arm. Bella let out a squeal of pain. His crushing grip was hurting her shoulder from before. "Quiet, Princess! Do you want me to be thrown out? Would you like that? Well, I wouldn't." He led her to a plain door in the hall that smelled of mold. He threw her in, and hissed: "There's a dress in the closet, he wants you to wear it." With that, he closed the door. But just before it clicked closed, her foot stopped it. Laurent gave her an icy look. "What?" he snarled.

Bella put her hands on her hips. "Is the dress made of the finest silk? Or is it a peasant cloth?" she asked just as coldly. "If it is, I'm not wearing it! If it's as dingy as the rest of the place, no."

"How should I know, you bilge rat? Just put it on."

She smiled greedily. She wanted more meaningless threats. "What if I don't? If you hurt me, your master will surely slit your throat, wouldn't he?"

Laurent didn't answer. He showed her his blade and locked her in. But then his muffled purr came through. "You won't live to see the day, pretty!"

And he was gone.

Bella faced the room. The walls were a plain blue color, the floor cherry wood. In one corner, a desk stood, with nothing but a dried quill and a wrinkled piece of paper. Next to a small bed was a Japanese screen with orange blossoms painted on it. A bureau stood beside it, with carved handles. She opened it and there hung a long, beautiful dress fit for more than a queen. It was a very light green with little dark green roses. It was almost exactly like the one at home for her cousin's ball!

Home.

How she wished a thousand times over that was where she was. Were her parents, the servants, the guards…everyone…okay? Alive?

Where was Edward?

"Oh, Rosalie!"

James knocked loudly on her door. Rolling her eyes, she let him in.

"Ah, do you like your room?" he asked, smiling. He went over to the desk and set down a steaming bowl of soup. She breathed it in heartily. It smelled delicious!

"What kind is that, may I ask?" Bella dipped her head. It would take a while to get used to that, since her servants only did it—not her. "It smells great."

James grinned wider. "I'm glad. It's cream of cheese. I hope you like it." At the doorway, he continued: "Once you're done I would like you to wear that dress. It took quite a lot to get it. Had to almost sell my best—" He didn't finish. His guilty face gave him away. "Ah, well, enjoy! I'll send Laurent to get you in an hour's time."

Sighing heavily, she sat down to eat her soup. It indeed was very good. Bella took big spoonfuls, wanting more. But as soon as the soup reached the bottom, she was full.

Once she'd digested her dinner, she undressed and redressed in the green silk. It fit her perfectly. There was no mirror, though, so if her hair was flat, she had no way to fix it. Bella would complain to James about that. Or Laurent. Yes, it would be much funnier with Laurent. As if on cue, someone knocked. "Oh, Princess!" he purred like a cat.

He turned the knob, but she stopped it and held tight. He grunted, and she giggled quietly. "Open up, bilge rat!" He twisted harder, and Bella let go. The door burst open, and Laurent fell flat on his face. She put her hand to her mouth to stop from laughing. When he raised his head, his face was so red she could have thought he burned himself. A trickle of blood ran from his lip. Laurent noticed her stare and felt his mouth. He trembled. But all the same, he leaped to his feet and pointed his knife to her throat. She forgot how to breathe.

"If you ever do something like that again, sweetheart, I'll personally cut up your pretty face!"

He gave her a final icy glare and spun around and slammed the door so hard that the screen fell with a clatter. Tears flowed down her cheeks, hot and wet. Angrily, she wiped them away. Oh, where was her lover now? Was he looking for her? Yes, she was sure of that. Or was she?

Then a timid, almost inaudible, knock came. Bella jumped.

"Hello?" asked a small voice. She opened the door to reveal a short maid. She only stood to Bella's waist. The girl held out a wreath of roses. "I'm t-to give y-you this, Princess," she stuttered.

Bella gently took the crown, and smiled. The girl looked pleadingly at her, no doubt asking for help. It wasn't surprising—who would want to work for James? "Hush now, dear, I promise I'll get you out," she whispered.

The girl's eyes widened. "How are you going to do that, Princess?"

Bella straightened up. "I don't know yet. But we will be free, somehow."

"My name's Anne, Your Highness," she said while bowing. "My master wishes you to wear this, and then come down to his garden."

"Thank you, Anne. Will I see you soon?" Bella gazed at the little maid. She only looked about ten years old. Poor thing.

"I hope, Princess." She turned as an angry voice echoed down the halls. "Goodbye!" she called hastily.

Sighing, Bella put down the crown, set the screen right, and then went to the mirror with the roses. She placed them on her head, and then walked through the narrow corridors. Once at the door where James's garden was, furious voices reached her ears. Her hand froze on the handle.

"…she what?" came James's voice.

"Yeah! She punched me in the face and knocked me down! Little witch!" Then there was a pound on the table, no doubt Laurent's fist.

"Hardly a dainty thing like her would do that, even to you." James let out a soft laugh. But Laurent slammed his fist down again.

"She did! You're just letting her off because you're in love…"

That was all she heard. Bella bolted back to her room and flung herself on the bed. The tears came nonstop for what it felt like hours. This time she didn't wipe them away. Now she knew why James wanted her here, why this dress, why Laurent captured her, and so many other reasons…

James wanted a wife. And she was his target.

The wreath of roses was gone.

Brady was lying dead upon the floor.

A gash in his neck oozed blood. Fear swallowed him, leaving him rooted to the spot. All was silent in the huge castle, not a moving soul in sight.

He had been in the stables when a maid ran to him, a look of horror in her eyes and face. Right then, he knew something terrible happened.

"Someone broke in the castle!" she had cried, "Brady is dead! And Princess Bella is gone!"

Edward ran faster than he had in his life, and right now, his lover was the only thing that mattered. Rage—infuriating, burning, scorching rage—threatened to tear him apart. Somebody stole her, and that was the all-time low. Whoever took her didn't know what was coming. He racked his brain for a victim. Nothing came. And then he was back at the servants' quarters.

He pulled Brady's body out of the way. Edward opened the door to find a disgusting sight. Broken objects everywhere, fluff from pillows flying, shards of glass, locks of hair, and blood. Blood all over—on the walls, floor, cabinets, beds, desks… and in a corner was another maid. It was a girl named Violet. She was slumped against the wall, her eyes open. It was quite scary. He went over and shut her eyelids for her. "Rest peacefully, dear Violet." And he swore he could hear her voice, saying her thanks. She had practically raised him.

No other bodies were found by him, at least not in the servants' quarters. He couldn't bring himself to search the rest of the castle. Not even to find his king and queen. So Edward headed, as fast as his weary legs would carry him, to the stables. He readied his own horse for a long trip. He would find food later, for now it didn't matter—but information would. He found the maid who had brought him bad tidings.

"Who did this?" he demanded. His voice shook.

Hers did also. "They called him Laurent."

He tore down to the stables once more, not caring to say thanks, wondering who this person was, what he wanted, or where to find him. He would look on his own. Not a minute to spare. Only his lover mattered, nothing else. No one was going to harm her. He would cross the country. Come to think of it, she could be in that abandoned barn. Some said it was a garden of demons. He pulled himself up on his horse.

The gates crashed open and Edward and his horse disappeared into the sinking sun.

"Rosalie! Princess Rosalie! Answer the door, please!"

She turned the knob, and James smiled at her. But the smile instantly changed to a concerned frown. "Why are you tear-streaked?" he whispered.

Her finger traced her cheek. It was wet. She hated him so much, but what would he do to her if she refused? "What is that?" she asked instead. James looked at the package in his hands. It was small, tiny enough to be a —

"No!" she shrieked and flung herself on the bed again. Bella heard a little "huff" from him. Then pressure was added to her bed. She buried her face deeper in the pillows, muffling her sobs.

"Dear princess, do you know why I brought you here?"

Bella nodded. More tears flowed. "I heard you and your other knife-friend talking last night," she muttered.

"Oh? Oh! My dear, Laurent is certainly not my friend—although he very much loves his knife. Please look at me, Princess," he murmured, his voice suddenly serious.

Bella shook her head. This was it, the most terrifying moment of her life. James leaned down to her face, so they looked eye to eye. He gazed at her with concerning comfort. She immediately distrusted it. "Please, Rosalie. I won't hurt you. Please? I just have a question."

Then she thought, horrified: _Don't tell Laurent, don't tell Laurent… _

"I could call Laurent."

Reluctantly, she sat up. With a satisfied yet still solemn smile, he wiped away her tears and put her hair behind her ears. "You look very beautiful in your dress. I hoped you would look good. I also made you a rose crown. Where is it? Did that ugly—" He broke off when Bella glared at him. Anne certainly wasn't ugly. "I'm sorry." He watched his fingers. Then he sought her blue eyes. "Anyway, where did you put it?"

"I lost it," she replied sulkily.

"Oh." James stood and held out his hand for her. "Come with me," he murmured. But Bella only stared icily at it. "I need to show you something magical."

She couldn't resist that, even coming from him. "Okay." She placed her dainty hand into his big, plain ones. He grinned broadly.

James led her to the door where his garden was. The table and chairs were still there, and so was the slider door to the actual garden. When she looked uneasily at him, James only smiled and pulled open the door. There were those butterflies that fly in her insides! "Oh, gorgeous," she said, barely a whisper.

The flowers, trees, waterfall, everything was the same—oh!

A trio of golden-glowing deer gazed at Bella with golden eyes. A buck, a fawn, and a doe stood side by side, chewing gracefully at a marigold plant. Rooted to the spot where she stood, the buck elegantly walked over and stared with milky eyes. It blinked and snorted. Bella lifted her hand. It nudged it, and, startled, she leapt back. Scared but amazed as she was, nothing but awe came to her mind. The buck, doe, and fawn darted away suddenly as if they hadn't been there.

"Where did they go?" she asked, disappointment layered in her voice.

"To their den, I suppose. I bought them just for you. They come from the Heavens."

"The Heavens…"

Is that where Edward is?

He passed many fields, prairies, servants working away their feelings in the meadow, and things he did not have time for. His horse galloped through the cornfields, scattering mice and rabbits. He was very hungry, but his lover's health was more important. Day and night, they ran. And then he saw the barn.

The Devil's Barn; the Garden of Demons.

_A/N: I like the Garden of Demons thing. I came up with it. ;)_

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. His Voice

Chapter 5: His Voice

She had sat on the beautifully carved stone bench that James brought for what it seemed like hours. Or was it days? Staring at the flowers and trees swaying in beat with each other, she thought of how James had made her so happy these past few days. Edward hadn't brought her pretty things. But he did bring her love. Peaceful, eternal love. She did not love James.

Then he picked her a flower. It was a rose. Although she refused, he put it down next to her and left. She twirled it in her fingers until the petals fell off. As the last one plummeted slowly, she heard a crash. Startled, she ran, dress brushed the ground. At the front of the barn, a vase was smashed and Laurent stood staring blankly at the floor. But he was alive. When he looked at her, she let out a hysteric screech. His eyes were completely red, lip bleeding, a cut across his entire face, his arm was almost completely off. Bella tore to her room, locked the door, and put a chair under the knob. She quickly—stumbling at every step—curled up in the farthest corner in the room. It was cold, so very cold. No sound came from outside. Her frantic heart beat faster every second.

Then a knock. And his voice—_his _voice.

"Bella?"

_A/N: Short 'n sweet, right? _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	6. By the Lilies

Chapter 6: By the Lilies

The bewilderment was unbearable. So were the fear, love, shock, and anger. He was here for her, to take her home.

"Bella?" he whispered again in his loving voice.

Shaking hard and fingers trembling, she removed the chair and unlocked the door. She stood back and waited. The knob turned ever so slowly. Edward's face peered through. Before she knew it, he was swinging her around by her underarms. Her heart leaped joyfully. And then he held her close. She sobbed into his shoulder while he stroked her hair and murmured, "Hush, my love, you are safe now. He won't look for you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Ever."

She only cried harder. But now, she was truly awake from this nightmare. Bella felt him sniffing her curls. "I remember your smell now." She looked at him with blurred vision.

Edward gently wiped away her tears. "Why do you cry, Bella? Please, may I take you home?"

She nodded, then, her voice strained from the lump in her throat, she whispered, "I have to show you something first."

Sunlight blinded her. The soft breeze welcomed her and Edward. "Oh," was all he said. He must have seen the trees, flowers, and water, all of its beauty…then the deer. She took Edward's hand and the buck held its nose out. Its glossy gold eyes stared curiously at the newcomer. "Hello," Edward whispered.

The buck snorted and trotted away, but looked back once. And nodded. Suddenly, he was gone—as well as the doe and fawn.

"Sent from Heaven…" Bella remembered James's words with a jolt. He really meant it.

"Hmm?" Edward wasn't even listening. His eyes were set where the buck vanished. Blinking, he went over and said: "This is all beautiful, Bella, but it holds bad memories, for you as well as me. Let's go home."

So they did, but once at the barn's door, Laurent was still doubled over, blood still coming fast. He gazed at them with milky eyes. Though sad, murder was clear. Bella frowned.

"Your violent delights have violent ends."

And Laurent dropped dead, just as those he killed before. Edward then picked her up and carried her to his horse. Together at last, they rode into the sunset. As the sun closed to darkness, a shadow stopped to watch her vanish.

There was the Swan Kingdom, just waiting peacefully for her return. Bella held tight to Edward's waist as the horse propelled them forward. Peasants greeted them cheerfully. Obviously, the terror of the castle reached their ears. She waved once, only wanting to know if her parents were alive. If they weren't, the villagers did not show it. In the stable, Edward lifted her off and tied the horse to a post. So, together, they ran through the empty castle. Still and silent. Then Bella stopped at her father's room. The handle was broken and the door charred. Her heart rapidly beat faster.

Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she felt his sandy shirt. "Go on, I've got you," he whispered.

Bella opened the door to see Mother and Father lying in bed reading a book. Her mother's eyes were red and puffy. Nothing felt better than this. Their embrace was full of tears, tight hugs, kisses, and rustling of dresses.

"My daughter, my sweet precious daughter," Father kept saying. And Mother only sobbed.

To celebrate, they had a terribly good banquet. Even the poorest of servants were invited. Jessica and Edward laughed over the roast turkey. And Mother and Father described her absence unbearable. But they were done with weeping. They chuckled now. Until late in the night they feasted. When a guard came in, bearing the flame emblem, Father's face turned serious and faced the guard. It was eerily silent then. No forks or knives clattered. No voices. Bella huddled closer to Edward; he squeezed her arm. Was James back? Or was Laurent mysteriously back from the dead?

"Your Highness, you have a visitor." The guard bowed to emit a small girl.

The girl shoved past him and stared at Charlie. "My mother is sick, sir. Is she going to die?"

Father exchanged a horrified look with Mother. Then he gazed at the worried child. "Not if we can help it. Guards!" The messenger guard stood stiff. "Send four men to this young woman's home. Find that midwife, too!"

The girl and the guard left immediately. The door slammed.

Sighing, Father sat down. Mother, a blank look on her features, leaned her head against his shoulders. The door then banged again. When Edward looked over to Bella's seat, she was gone. He ran out after her. Just as he looked down the hall, her train of her dress disappeared. What was she doing?

He quickly persuaded her.

Bella ran, without looking back, she ran, following the little girl, Leah, and five soldiers. Her heels make wonderful, clear sounds. She always did have a weak spot for the helpless. The guards did not seem to hear her. The girl's strides were quick, but the soldiers were longer, so, once, she tripped. The guards grunted, and rolled their eyes at the now crying child. Bella rushed over and held her in her arms. She loudly scolded them and then carried her across the hall to the village. Edward followed.

Now outside, Bella set her down and she scampered off, darting between adults legs, angry shouting, and bewildered faces. Bella and the guards ran after her. Edward pursued, hiding in nooks and crannies of houses.

"Momma?" Leah's squeaky voice touched his heart. It was so innocent and scared. He almost went to them, but he stopped himself. If he did, Bella would be furious for following her. But he also knew she would be glad, because she would need comforting. All was quiet now. He waited for a long time. Then an ear-piercing shriek shattered the air. What was wrong with Leah's mother?

Then there was a blissful gasp and crying.

Astonishment was surely etched clearly on his face. Leah's mother…

A pig squealed somewhere, jolting Edward out of this trance. Then he knocked on their door. First, there was silence, and then the baby cried, armor clanked, and Bella's delighted face appeared. And it vanished.

"Edward?" she stepped aside, letting him in. The inside was like his house: plain, brown walls with one or two windows. In the corner was a straw bed with Leah's mother laying in it. In her arms was a little baby. His lover's voice broke his daze. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

He faced her. "Well, yes. But I was worried—"

"You don't need to worry about me," she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Hurt, Edward narrowed his eyes. Then he grinned. A perplexed look crossed her face, smothering anger. "Oh, you know you want me here, Bella."

Bella shrugged. Leah tugged her dress, but she shooed her away. "Well, yes, but I did not like you chasing after me!"

She punched him in the shoulder…hard.

"Ouch!" As he rubbed his throbbing arm, she beamed. And then she kissed him. "Hmm…"

Bella hid her smile.

"Yes…well…" she murmured. "This is Leah, of course. And this"—she gestured to Leah's mother—"is Sue Clearwater."

"Nice to—" Sue started hoarsely, but was cut off by harsh coughing. Bella quickly fed her water. Sue drank it hungrily. Then she handed the now silent baby over to Bella. She held it lovingly as if it were her own. This made Edward uneasy. He shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from his mind. "Uh," he began, wanting to halt the awkward silence. Bella didn't look up from the infant. "Is it a boy…?"

"Yes," answered Sue huskily. "I've decided—" More coughing.

"Hush," whispered Bella. "You can tell everyone later. Right now, sleep." Sue obeyed, and within seconds, her breathing slowed. "That's good now…" She lay the boy down in his crib to sleep. Then she turned to Leah, led her to her bed upstairs, and when she came down, her face was somber. Was she sad to let Sue's son go? The soldiers left first, and Edward stood in the doorway, waiting for her. Her last look was at the sleeping child.

And then she took Edward's hand with a cheerless smile. A single tear slid down her smooth cheek.

As soon as Sue's son was born, she felt…strange. At that moment, she wanted a baby. It was a weird sensation, but she had pushed it aside.

The midwife had come and gone, and none of the soldiers or Bella had watched. Leah had hidden her face in the princess's skirts.

Bella smiled at the little child when he started to cry.

At the castle, Bella sulked in her room. Candles burned, which usually chased away her worries, but this time, it was different. Not even Edward came to comfort her. Was her somber mood upsetting him?

But she sat there, bored, on her four-poster bed. Not only a week ago was she with James…Where was he? Was he running free, trying to find her again? Edward wouldn't let that happen. Though not calming her now did not allow him to let down his guard. So, now so bored out of her mind, she gazed at herself in her gold-rimmed mirror. Her hair, eyes, face, and all the rest of her body looked flawless; her expression was the complete opposite. She stumbled back. Was this really her? It was scared, angry, fed up…many other things unnamed, and…what was that? Bella peered closer. Was that— sorrow? No.

It was love.

Love for what? There were so many possibilities! For her kingdom, her mother and father, her maids, and, of course, most of all, her savor, lover—Edward.

Where was he? She tried to clear her frightening expression, failed, and moved on through the quiet halls…It was nighttime. At the servants' door, she knocked softly. It was silent for a while, and just before she gave up, the door opened. Jessica was there. She could have cried aloud. Though happiness lighted her eyes, sleep screwed up her face. Instantly, she felt embarrassed. Here she was, in the middle of the night, wondering where her lover was. When she already knew where! Now, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Yes, Princess?" Jessica asked tiredly. Bella jolted from her thoughts.

"Well, I was wondering where Edward is. It's—it's an emergency." She had to think quickly! "Tell him to meet me in the Outer Courtyard. By the purple lilies." She curtsied. Jessica started at this. Servants were not bowed to. "You are still in my debt. Thank you."

With a shy smile, Bella left to the courtyards. She heard the door close.

The gardens at her kingdom were not as grand as James's, but close. Many thousands of the same flowers and trees, yes, but there was no waterfall, no bridge, no…deer from Heaven.

A single bench stood in the middle of the courtyard. But yes, they did have a fountain, carved of the finest stone. In memorial of the first king this cascade of water was built, her great-great-great grandfather.

She sighed as she sat down.

"Why do you sigh, Isabella?"

His voice startled her so much she stumbled off the bench, landing heavily on her dress. He held out his hand, smiling slightly. Bella grinned. "You always have you sneak up on me? And you always smile, at the wrongest times."

Edward pulled her up, and held her close, so their noses almost touched. "Is 'wrongest' even a word?" he whispered.

"No."

And they kissed by the dawning light of morning. The fountain seemed to flow more fluently, as if happy they kissed.

Then they fell into a soft fern bush. They lay there, laughing and snorting. Edward stopped. He looked at her in a strange way, but lovingly. "You summoned me, Princess?"

"Yes," she replied, still giggling. "I was worried. I don't know what about, but I was. I was hoping you could help, lover."

He gazed at her as if a question burned his tongue, but it seemed he asked something different. "What troubles you?"

"Ask me what you really want to ask, Edward," she murmured, stroking his cheek. Though unshaved, it was smooth. "I can tell something is bothering _you_."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Down On One Knee

Chapter 7: Down on One Knee

Memories flooded her mind. Rita's stomach and cries of agony, Leah's whimpers, and now—Edward's questioning look. And she was looking back at him with a bewildered expression. What was he thinking? What was _she _thinking? Did she?

Heart thumping, she rasped, "What makes you say that?"

"Well…" He kissed her on the cheek, and she was surprised that he couldn't hear her thudding heart. "I saw you look so, so sadly at the…the baby…before we left. I just thought…" Edward snorted suddenly. "Huh. I'm sorry. You probably don't. Sorry. Besides, you'd have to be married—" He abruptly stopped. Then nodded swiftly, and ran away—leaving Bella alone, yet again.

Her heart then just stopped, broken in two. Hot tears dripped down her cheeks, into her lips, tasting sourly of rotten love. Rotten? No, it was just for today. Edward said that accidently, not on purpose. Or did he mean it? Would she marry him? Would he even propose? Father wouldn't allow her to marry a servant, let alone let him rule Swan Kingdom. Yes, she would agree. Yes, she would marry her lover.

But it was so sudden! So accidental and casual. If he married her just to make her happy, then it worked.

She still had a dozen doubts, but she wanted to be with him, forever and ever.

So, yes, she would say yes.

Only if he asked.

_If _he asked.

Wiping away her tears angrily, she picked herself up. A few thorns clung to her dress, but it was so thick that they hadn't pierced her skin. The fountain trickled quietly now as she walked back to the castle. Where had Edward run off to? Abruptly she stopped. She remembered that when she came, the blacksmith had been hammering. Now it was silent. Was Edward there?

Bella darted towards the stables. Then she hid behind the door, listening.

"…can you make it?" Edward's voice came raspy, as if embarrassed to ask.

"Well, yeah, but it'll take a while, you lovebird." The blacksmith laughed heartily. Edward sighed irritably.

"Come on, Sam! You can do it! Stop making me mad. Just do it, and make it nice. I want her to be happy. Let's hope her father lets us."

That was all she heard. Joyful tears ran down her face. He _was _going to ask her to marry him! Oh, she loved him more than ever now!

Back at her room, her cries had died down, and then her mind went straight. _Let's hope her father lets us… _She hoped he would, ever so much. If he didn't, what would become of Bella and Edward? Break up? Move somewhere else where they could be wedded? She didn't have the guts to leave her kingdom. So she picked up _Morning Frost. _She remembered the beautiful poem. It washed over her thoughts like a tidal wave. But instead of reading it again, she opened to the actual story. It was beautifully written, with flowing, rich words. But before she'd even read the first page, a quiet knock sounded from her door. Sighing, she put the book down and opened her door. Father stood smiling at her.

"Hello?" she asked. What was he doing here at this hour? Or was it morning?

"'Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

_You don't know the half of it, _she thought sourly. But Edward's conversation with Sam still excited her. "Yes," she said simply. "Do you need something, Father?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Father said softly, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed troubled. "Lately, I've noticed you and your servant—Edward is it—have been spending much time together." Anger boiled inside her. Edward _wasn't _just a servant boy anymore. "Do you not love anyone else?"

"No," Bella said hotly. "I love him, that's it. If you want to—"

"No!" he said hastily. "I wanted to know if you really, really love him. I saw him earlier. Just now, actually. He had this strange, happy smile. I asked him, and he said that Bella was…uh, well, he said good things about you. Something about a…" He went back to the door, hid himself behind it, so only his head stuck out. "He said something about weddings."

With that, he left, slamming her door. Bella was alone with the frantic beating of her stubborn heart, her pride, and love for Edward. The love was so strong she almost fell back on the bed. He loved her so, and Father approved. Did Mother? Bella put that thought out of her mind. She smiled. She didn't know anyone could be this happy. Joy filled her heart to the brim. And then she fell asleep on her four-poster bed, the grin still on her face.

The next morning, Jessica came in, opening her shutters. Sunlight poured in; patterns dancing merrily. Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt very refreshed.

"Princess!" exclaimed Jessica. Bella jumped. "Did you sleep in your dress?"

She looked at herself. Her blue silky dress—her favorite gown—was wrinkled and thorn-ridden. She shrugged; she couldn't tell Jessica why. She'd tell every maid in the castle. "I guess I did. I was reading and I just—"

"Well, never mind!" Jessica ran to her closet and grabbed a fresh gown. Bella stood, ready for her maid to dress her. Personally, she liked being clothed, not dressing herself. "Your father wishes to see you immediately. He—he wanted to talk to you about your captor." Her heart leaped in fright. He wanted to speak about James and Laurent?

"Very well," she sighed.

After Jessica had put on her pink flowing dress and did her hair, they both went to the dining hall. Father and Mother were waiting with their personal maids.

"Ah, good morning, daughter!" greeted Father; Mother smiled. Bella sat, with Jessica behind her. "The food will be out in a minute, dear," he said, suddenly serious. "Right now we wanted to talk about the day this…this man stole you."

She swallowed. Unease coated her thumping heart. "Okay," she said hoarsely.

Mother, Father, and the three maids listened intently. But as she continued her horror story, their smiles vanished to frowns and serious; upset scowls. When she got to the part where she met James, Mother had tears in her eyes. Was she stressing on how her daughter was treated? But at the Japanese garden part, all their eyes became alight. Father murmured about how the deer came from Heaven, said it couldn't be done. Still he didn't believe her after they vanished into thin air. Bella told him to just ask Edward.

Edward. Where was he? When she finished, it seemed no one knew what to think. They all sat still, staring at everything but one another. Even the maids, who were supposed to keep their heads bent, looked around, unsure what to do. Father then made a gesture, and the cooks brought out the breakfast. Bella realized how ravenous she was. She hadn't eaten since the banquet, which was a day ago, though in the past she hadn't noticed. Wolfing down the food, the door opened and a man covered in soot came in. She stopped and stared. Sam. His hand was clenched, as if something was inside his fist. Her stupid heart leaped into her mouth, choking her.

"Your Highnesses." Sam bowed. "I came for you. Edward, the manservant, asked for all of you. He wished to say to meet him in the Outer Courtyard." He turned to the stunned Bella. "You come out last." He smiled an oafish grin. "This'll make your day, Princesa, and the days to come."

He stared at her for a moment longer, then left, with the object still hidden in his sooty hand.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Father asked gleefully, as if her story didn't matter. Mother looked incredulously at him. He shrugged. They left also, with all three maids. At the door, a voice said: "Come, it's your lover!" Then there was a laugh.

She dropped her fork and ran after them. But Sam was gone. Where did he go? She tapped her mother.

"Where did that blacksmith get to?" she asked. They turned into the main entrance.

"I don't know," Mother replied, shrugging. "When we can out to the hall, he was gone. Do you suppose he went and ran ahead of us?"

Bella pursed her lips. "I suppose," she muttered.

Once at the courtyard door, the little group stopped. Father waved the maids on. You could hear their amazed gasps. But Father ignored them. This made Bella's heart crack. She distractedly tugged at her hair.

"Well, I think you should wait here."

"Why?" she demanded a little too forcibly, too suddenly. They gave her questioning looks, but her father went on: "That smith said so. I think you should wait for our signal."

With that, her parents went through the door. Mother cried out, making her jump.

"R-Bella? I-I think you…you should see this."

She saw many things at once, but was focused on the first forty. The trees and bushes were adorned with romantic, golden-red lights, as if someone took lightning bugs and turned their lights red. Then she saw the fountain's water was filled with white lilies. Poppy petals were scattered around the brim, and other petals were raining down with the water. And then she saw the most handsome thing there.

Edward.

He was wearing an old tunic that once fit her great-grandfather, his skin and face was clean. He stood there, grinned so widely she thought she would hiccup her heart out, which beat so fast she almost did. Then he opened his arms wide. She ran to him, and he swung her around in his grip, while tears stained her cheeks. He kissed her over and over.

Suddenly, he stopped, holding her shoulders tight. Bella looked questionably at Edward. He pushed her gently back, as he took something out of him pocket and kneeled down on one knee.

_A/N: Aw, Edward, you shouldn't have! ;) It's going to really heat up now…_

_PLEASE REVIEW, it would really make my day. _


	8. A Hungry Blaze

Chapter 8: A Hungry Blaze

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Happiness, joy, fear, excitement, uneasiness, shyness, and so many feelings at once, yet not one fit. Edward looked pleadingly at her, but she couldn't answer. As so many times before, her heart jumped to her mouth, and her hands shook. Then her father's soothing voice broke her trance.

"Say something, dear. The rest of your life is waiting."

Then she had her voice back.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes!"

He smiled impossibly wide, quickly put away the ring, and stood so she could leap into his arms again. And they kissed and twirled around. Someone started playing the violin, and its calming sound filled her ears, easing her overwhelming feelings. Then Mother, Father, and the maids left, leaving her and her lover alone in peace.

Only the music and the fountains trickling sounds was heard.

When she woke up, Bella was in her familiar four-poster bed, in her dark room, wearing a nightgown. There was a chair in the corner, but today it was not empty.

"Good morning, love."

She jumped, facing the source of the sound. Edward smiled. She sighed with relief. Last night's memories then overflowed her mind.

"Oh!" she murmured. She looked at her hand.

A shining silver diamond was in the center of shimmering silver rubies, on the top of a gold band. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Bella stared at Edward, who shrugged.

"H-how did you pay for this?" she managed to say.

He shrugged again, but I saw a tight grimace. "Some way I did it, not that you need to know yet."

"But—the blacksmith?"

"Yes. Over a day he made it. Amazing, yes? Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful," she breathed

Edward sat on her bed, and put his hand on hers. "I get my own room now, though I'd prefer to sleep with the other servants…" He paused before he went on, a shy smile spread across his face. "Or you."

A question suddenly burned her tongue. "Did you do this just because of what happened to Sue?"

Immediately, she wanted to take that back. Her mouth snapped shut.

One corner of his mouth twitched. "A sliver of it," he said simply.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"So you really do love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I really want?"

"No."

"Do you want to find out?"

"No."

"Nor do I."

"We're not married yet."

"I know."

"When?"

"Ask my father."

"Want breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

He left, then bringing back a plate of tea, oatmeal, and bread.

"Thank you."

These short replies were bugging her, but it was a start. Since last night, things were going to be choppy for a while. But she ate her breakfast quietly. Edward's eyes were on her back, making her nervous.

"Your father said in two weeks time, for the wedding, I mean."

The wedding. "Yes. Where is it going to be?" She looked at him. Smiling weakly, she went on: "I'm not really the planning type."

He snorted, more loudly then he hoped, because he started laughing. She began giggling, then she, too, burst into laughter. But it grew silent as Bella kicked her plate onto the floor. Food splattered over the wooden boards. Edward, eyes still alight, called out the door. A manservant ran in with a mop.

"Good morning!" Edward greeted, slapping the young boy on the back, making the servant let out a grunt. The two men talked quietly while Bella got out of bed and played with her hair in front of the mirror. After the servant finished mopping, Edward wrapped he his arms around her waist, and whispered, "Meet you out at the courtyard."

But she grabbed his arm before he left. "Can we go someplace else?" It would take some time before she could get used to that place.

Edward eased her grip. "Sure. How about just the main entrance? We'll decide there."

He left, and then Jessica came in. "Quite a night there, Princess?"

Bella readied herself. "Oh, quite."

"Do you mind if I see your ring?" she asked as she took out a green dress.

She held out her hand, and smiled. This was proof of his love. Jessica distractedly put on the dress, between staring at the gorgeous wedding ring. Eventually, Bella interrupted her work.

"Jessica, you put my dress on backwards."

She reluctantly tore her gaze to the gown. She made a squeak sound. "Oh!" She hastily took it off and set it straight. "I'm sorry, Princess, it—it won't—"

Bella stopped her. She blinked calmly at the troubled maid. "It's all right, I'm not mad." Jessica let out a sigh. "I would be distracted, too." She laughed once. "And I am. But I need to meet him. Can you please hurry?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, Princess. Of course."

After Jessica left, Bella went to meet Edward. Ever since her maid came, she felt oddly calm and peaceful, like she was superior. But as she stepped down the stairs to the main entrance, she sensed the feeling wash away. Fear was replaced. Fear of what? She didn't know. Was it nervousness of the wedding? Maybe. She knew something bad was going to happen, but not knowing what made it worse.

Edward was in sight; however, he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at a woman. _Oh, that foul beast, _she thought angrily, fury bubbling inside her. Bella leaped the rest of the stairs, though careful to not tear her dress. She then punched Edward in the shoulder. He started; a wild look crossed his face.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

"Who's that?" she retorted, pointing at the woman, who's back was facing them.

"You should know! It's Sue."

The woman turned with a smile. "Hi," she greeted with a wave. But her smile was instantly wiped clean off her face as she saw Bella's rage. "Oh. Was—was I…?"

"No." Edward gestured for her. She hesitantly came. "Bella had a misunderstanding."

But she wasn't angry anymore. A question scorched her tongue.

"How's your baby?"

Perplexed looks demolished the sad and irritated looks.

"Uh…" Sue made a face. She was young, with black hair tied back in a bun. Her plain dress made her seem short, and her face was flawless. Leah looked just like her. "Well, good." Then she perked up, with joy in her voice, as if she could talk for hours. Bella often felt the same, especially with other women. "We named him Seth. He loves to play with my husband's bow. Harry, my husband, hopes he will be a great huntsman when he grows older. Leah watches the knights that pass by like she sees herself with them!"

"Well," Edward interrupted. "I think I'll just go do…uh, something else."

He kissed Bella on the cheek and went upstairs. She blushed. When she looked back at Sue, she was grinning mischievously.

"What?" she asked, embarrassed.

"He really loves you. I never thought a relationship between a princess and a manservant wouldn't last, but, ha, I'm wrong! You two are perfect. Am I invited to your wedding?"

"Of course! You and the rest of your family. Oh, please tell me more about Seth."

So Sue did, until night covered the windows. Then she said she had to leave, to take care of her children and her husband.

Her heart did a flip. _Her _wedding. She found Edward sitting on a bench in a spare room. It was big, probably for special guests. She'd never noticed it before.

"She left, so I can spend time with you," Bella whispered as she sat and leaned on his shoulder.

"Good."

"When do you want the wedding to be?"

"That depends on when you want it. Maybe next Saturday? At sunset in the church?"

"Maybe," she started, while he kissed her neck. "I thought we should do something more…open. And outside, like a garden—"

But at the mention of _garden_, Edward flinched and let go of Bella's hand. Startled, she scooted over, staring incredulously at him. She understood why, though. "I'm sorry. Do you—?"

"No, Bella, its fine." Edward stood abruptly. Then he dashed out. She sighed heavily. Then she, too, felt the impact of the word _garden_. James's garden held beautiful but horrific memories. So, with a somber smile to herself, she went to her room, to start reading _Morning Frost_. Bella barely read three pages before a knock sounded. Rolling her eyes, she answered it. But all that was there was a vase of roses.

There was a note attached:

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up every day  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

She felt like crying, she was so touched. Edward sent this, no doubt. But the signature was different. Signed his name—

Not his hand. Was this a trick? Just to be sure, she put the vase on her dresser and went to find Edward. Jessica was scrubbing the floor.

"Jessica!"

The girl jumped guiltily, knocking over the water bucket. Her skirt was now drenched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess!" Jessica cried, hastily mopping the water up.

Bella held her hand, and Jessica looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, have you not learned anything from me? I will not hurt you, or turn you in. Does someone treat you this way? Brutally, I mean."

The maid nodded, putting down the rag. "Yes. Her name is Lauren. If we mess up in front of you, we get—we get—" She broke off in tears. Bella stroked her hair, holding her close.

"Hush, hush."

It was a little while before she was able to talk again.

"She only whips the girls. If the boys are misbehaving, she calls a soldier. A cruel one, too. Then he whips that servant. And some are forced to watch." She looked pleadingly at her princess. "Please, Your Highness, you must do something!"

"I will," Bella promised, intending to do so. "Did my father hire her?"

"I think so, but she acted very different in front of him, I suspect. Besides, she was much younger."

"Were you here yet when she was hired?"

"No. But the other, older maids tell me stories."

Bella smiled at Jessica. "Thank you for the information. But now I must ask another question."

"You're welcome. You can ask me anything, Princess."

"Do you know where Edward is?"

"Ah, your lover," Jessica teased. She seemed to be warming up to her. "No. At least, not that I know of. He might have been the one who ran up to the—"

Bella's dress rustled loudly as she ran in the direction the Jessica was pointing.

"Princess? Princess Bella! Where are you going?" Jessica's voice echoed across the hall, but she hardly understood it. Wind whistled in her ears.

Through the Outer Courtyard, Inner Courtyard, and out to the old willow tree.

Edward was there, twirling a rose in his hands. Hope flared in her chest. He did send those flowers! _What if he didn't?_ a voice mocked in her head. She ignored it, but not completely.

Bella slowed down, not wanting Edward to see she was too eager.

"Oh, hello, love," he greeted cheerfully.

She grinned, taking a seat next to him. The ground was soft and spongy. "What does this place hold for you?" she asked playfully.

"It's peaceful," he replied, dropping the rose in her lap.

She swallowed her excitement of finding out if he did send the vase. "The courtyards?"

"Too…" He rolled his eyes. But she was happy he was out of his sudden anger at the abandon room. "There are too many flowers."

"And that means…?"

They laughed, as carefree as the air. She then gazed at the rose, while he watched her. _There were no roses out here_, she thought. _Where did her get them from?_

_They didn't come from him, _the voice said.

"Where'd this come from?"

Edward shrugged. "Found it on the ground."

"Oh," she said, trying to act as if she didn't care. But she did. So she faced him with a serious face. "Did you send me those flowers?"

"What flowers?"

Dragging Edward by the hand, she took him to her room. She showed him the flowers, then the note, supposedly in his signature.

Anger crossed his face. "Who did this?" he snarled. "When I find out…I'll—I'll—"

Bella put her hand over his mouth. "No," she whispered, and his tensed shoulders relaxed, as well as his rage. "There will be no bloodshed." She couldn't stand bloodiness at all. How did she survive Laurent's blood?

"But someone sent you flowers, and it wasn't me. Does that mean anything to you?"

Yes it does. "Of course. But that's no reason to hunt and kill the man. Please, it's just flowers, Edward. It's not like it's a date! Let it go."

"Fine," was all he said, but he'd do more. He wouldn't let anyone take her from him. A rush of pride and love filled her chest. "Now, with more news." Bella pushed him on the bed, lying on her pillows. "Let's make a list of who we're inviting to the wedding." At the mention of 'wedding', they both shuddered. Then they laughed as they noticed.

But Edward's laughter turned dark.

"Its flowers now, but soon it'll be dresses, then it'll be horses, and then he'll just show up, kicking me out—"

Bella grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him to silence. He smiled slightly. "And how do you know that'll happen?" she asked, with a hint of amusement.

He noticed. His grin grew wider. "I know a guy."

She rolled her eyes, making him laugh again. "Who? And how did 'this guy' get in our conversation?"

He looked down, smile gone. "It happened to Brady."

"Oh."

"Yes, he told me."

Her heart jumped. Brady? Before he came to the castle? A girl betrayed him? No wonder he was snappy, though, the day she hid in the servants' quarters' closet. She felt tears coming now.

"Bella!" Edward held her against his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Brady is dead," she muttered.

"Hmm," he said, stroking her hair. She twisted her head to look at him. He had a blank face—probably remembering that day. Then it hit her. She didn't know what happened while she was gone.

"Edward, tell me what you saw after you found out I was taken."

He frowned, but said: "Yes."

They sat facing each other, under her covers. "It's going to be pretty long, my love," he muttered.

"I have long nights," Bella argued.

"Fine. Here we go. So, after the night on the beach…"

Bella zoned out, remembering their kisses on the sand. It was so nice and sweet, yet ended in terrible disaster. All because of twomen: Laurent and James. But Laurent, the cold-blooded dagger-holder, was dead now, too. James was where, though? Out running wild in the country? Or lost in a forest?

"…I found that piece of paper over by a dock."

She blinked, out of her trance. Edward gave her a look, asking a question mentally. _Are you paying attention?_

"Keep going. I was…uh…" She searched for the right words to explain her thoughts. He playfully rolled his eyes. "I was lost in thought. Please keep going. Sorry."

"Are you sure? I could—"

"Your Highness?" a voice called, knocking on the door.

She smiled at Edward, who whispered: "I'll get it."

So he got up and opened the door. "Hello, Tina…" At first his tone was light and cheerful, but it turned dark and angry. Bella swallowed. She knew what it was: another present from her admirer. Edward's fingers curled to a fist, but then he took a basket from Tina the maid and closed the door in her face.

As he set the over-flowing basket on her dresser—next to the flowers—his expression was blank, but his green eyes were sparkling with anger. He sat on the bed silently, laid against the pillow, and stared into space.

But the sudden quiet frightened Bella. She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. Edward still stared.

She tried again, this time only a whisper. "Who was that from?" she managed. Not waiting for an answer—not really wanting one, from the way his face darkened—she took the present to her bed. In it were fruits and flowers, neatly arranged. But the two most notable things were the letter attached and the roses.

Swallowing again, dread overcome by fear, she unfolded the note.

"'Good afternoon, Isabella,'" she read aloud, hoping Edward would say something. That probably wouldn't happen. "'I hope you got my last letter, along with the roses. I know those are your favorite. Do you think you would meet me somewhere—?'"

"Stop." Edward leaped up from the bed. Bella, startled, jumped. The note fell to the ground. She watched him pick it up and walk out her door, slamming it after him.

"Edward!" she hissed, angry now. She ran out into the hall, following him. He was right in front of her, note clutched in his clenched fist.

She'd wanted to read it anyway, even though it was too flattering. And although she would _not _meet with whoever sent it. Edward was the only man for her. But he seemed to think different.

He headed straight towards the kitchen, with Bella hurryingly along. She never noticed how fast he was, much too fast for her.

"Slow down!" she called, menace layering her voice. But she wasn't as angry as she sounded. Edward opened the kitchen door, making several cooks gasp. They started again when Bella entered, breathless.

He stopped at the fireplace, with a menacing expression—like there was revenge in this, yet it seemed he didn't know what for, or to whom—where the flames danced and spit sparks. Dread washed over her. He was going to throw it in the fire.

"No, Edward!" she shrieked, but he already threw the note in the hungry blaze.

_A/N: Do you see the strange behavior yet? Don't be confused, it's part of my master plan. ;)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Proof

Chapter 9: Proof

Bella went to fling herself at the letter, but Edward grabbed her arm and held her against his chest. Her unnecessary sobs echoed in the kitchen. The cooks quietly went back to their work, clanking pots and pans. He petted her hair, murmuring words too soft to hear, even when his mouth was next to her ear. She held tight to him, yet he was the one making her cry. Why was it if you're mad at someone, and you still go to them for comfort? Why was she crying? It was just a stupid letter, right?

"Hush now, Princess," Edward whispered, and he pulled her face in front of his. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Bella looked down, but he pulled her up.

"Don't be mad, love. It could be a trick."

She pushed away his hands and backed up until she hit the counter. The cooks watched warily.

"How can a note be a trick?" she snapped, angry. She had wanted to read the note. Where was this rage coming from? "What if it wasn't? What if it was just a harmless love letter? And whoever sent it obviously didn't know I'm in love with you!"

Her hand smacked across her mouth. The last part hadn't meant to slip out. The cooks sighed dreamily. Edward smirked. His eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Oh, you do, do you?" he teased. He stepped toward her. She tried to run, but her fingers felt the countertop. "Nowhere to run, darling."

And then he dashed out, spraying flour on the ground that the head cook had laid out. Coughing, she chased after him. She felt like laughing in pleasure of the chase, but it was short-lived: Father was standing at the end of the hall, with Edward—face sullen, eyes remorseful—at his side. The joy was gone, guilt replaced. Bella stepped up to her father. With a grim expression, he let Edward switch to her side; he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you think you were doing?" he snarled. When neither of them answered, he went on. "This is no way for a princess, let alone a future queen"—his face reddened as he continued, hands clenching into fists—"to behave!" He glared at Edward, who looked down. "And you! What do you think _you're_ doing? Teaching my daughter to behave like a child? May I remind you that—"

"We were just joking around, Your Highness," he muttered. Bella dug her elbow into his ribs. No one ever dared to cross her father while in one of his rages. He shrugged, but rubbing the spot where she hurt him; Father didn't notice.

He puffed out his cheeks, letting out a huge, frustrated, angry sigh. He pointed a shaking finger at him. "You do not tell me what to do, you stupid, ungrateful—"

With sudden fury, she slapped her father's arm. He started, confusion smothering anger. Bella tugged at Edward's hand, towing his shocked figure along. Heat radiated off her in waves, so strong she thought she would explode. Her father's shouts behind her meant nothing. She moved on, but only his voice followed.

She suddenly felt very tired, and she slumped against his chest. Edward had woken from his daze, and gently, silently, guided her along to her room. Once there, they lay side by side on the bed. She closed her eyes while he sighed and rubbed his ribs. He kissed her cheek, making Bella relax a bit.

"Why—?" she started, but he stopped her.

"Let's talk later, love. Right now, sleep. You look exhausted."

"But I don't feel like sleeping," she protested, but her eyes stayed closed, eventually drowning into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Edward's soft humming and the gentle sound of the shutters being shut.

The movement of his stroking was gone, to be replaced by his soft breathing.

Bella slept peacefully, despite her stressful day. But light shone through the shutters, raising the happiness from her. Her stomach growled. She smiled to herself. As quietly as possible, she climbed out of bed to the door. She turned out into the hallway, looking up and down, careful to see if anyone was there. It seemed very early to be awake, so she carried her shoes—she wore them to bed—in her hand so they didn't click and wake everyone up. Once at the servants' door, she knocked quietly. Whoever answered would be very angry, but she put that out of her mind.

The servant who brought the flowers, Angela, answered the door with a tired face. She didn't look at all frustrated, just sleepy. She weakly smiled and clumsily curtsied. "'Morning, Highness," she mumbled.

"Hi," Bella replied. "I was wondering if the cooks were awake."

Angela sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. She wondered what she did wrong, but no reason came to mind. "Your Highness, the cooks sleep in the basement."

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "Oh," she repeated. Bella straightened up. "Sorry to bother you, then."

Angela shut the door a little bit. "May I sleep now?"

"Yes." Bella turned away while Angela closed the door with a _click_. "How can I be so _stupid_?" she scolded herself, heading towards the basement.

"You're not stupid," a voice argued.

Her heart skipped a beat. Spinning to the sound, she saw Edward—fully dressed and washed—standing at the foot of the stairs that lead to her room. He was frowning.

"Quite the contrary, I think." He held her tight and kissed her hair, cheek, and finally her lips. She smiled. "I think your very smart, beautiful, and the very opposite of _stupid_." He said the last word with disgust. He kissed her again. "Why do you think so?"

She looked at him with loving eyes, but also with distaste at her answer. "I forgot that the cooks live in the basement, so I woke Angela up."

"That hardly a reason to—"

"No," she interrupted, putting her finger over his mouth. He rolled his eyes, but she ignored him. "No, I woke her up, not thinking. I knew, somewhere, that only maids sleep there, but I didn't think. So now she lost sleep because of me, all because I was hungry."

The sound of her depressing voice troubled Edward. He rubbed her back with a concerned expression.

"What?" she asked.

"It's not that big of a deal, yet you make it so. Angela will still get sleep—"

But then, at that moment, the bell rang. It was the signal for all maids and the rest of the staff to get ready for the day. Bella groaned. _Perfect, _she thought.

The bell chimed three more times before all the servants had come out. Edward and she kept silent as they filed past. Angela flashed a smile at them. Bella returned it a little late, but she was sure the girl saw it.

"You see?" Edward shook her, and, dazed, she looked up. He was smiling wistfully. "She's not upset. Besides, I've seen her actually fall asleep on the job before. It happens all the time. Not your fault." She punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For you not telling me that before!" she growled. "I felt so bad, but you just sat by and watched?"

He only dragged her to the hallway where the kitchen was.

"This is pointless, Bella," he said.

"That may be so, but…but…" she paused, unsure of a retort. She didn't want to fight, but for some reason she burned with desire to do so.

Edward nodded approvingly. "That's what I thought. Let's get you some food before you explode."

She did not complain. That might be why she was so jumpy.

After a nice filling breakfast, they went to the gardens.

"Let's make a list of who we're inviting to the…wedding."

The last word was hard to say. _Her _wedding. And it was so close! Already just five days!

"Bella." Edward grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Your father is inviting almost everyone in the village."

"But I don't want _everyone_," she complained. "Only the people I know and love. And how do you know that before I did?"

He seemed to give up, but was still unsure. "Try telling that to Charlie Swan." She laughed once. "I have my ways. Anyway." He brought out a sheet of paper and a quill and handed it to Bella. "Write."

"Okay. Jessica…all the maids," she said while she bent, scribbling on the sheet. "Sue's family and all of my cousins." She finished with a pleased expression on her face.

"A very long one, eh?" Edward commented.

"Very."

"I think the maids and family is already on the king's list. But besides them, only Sue, Leah, the baby, and her husband?"

"Yes. And," her voice was defensive, "his name is Seth."

"Okay. You want to give this to your all-mighty father?"

She took the list from him, ignoring his comment. "I'd rather give it to Mother."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" he offered

Bella shrugged, but it was a lie. "Sure."

She started to walk off slowly, but then stopped and spun to face him. He smiled sweetly—full of affection. "I'd love to, love."

Together, grinning, they went through the gardens to Mother and Father's bedroom. She knocked. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist; she held it there with her free hand. Mother answered the door with a smile.

"Well, what can I do for you, dears?" she asked cheerfully. But the happy expression vanished when she saw the list clenched in Bella's hand. Or that's what they thought. Edward quickly let go of her. Disappointed but embarrassed, and wanting to distract her mother, Bella handed her the list. Mother took it without looking up from the floor. Her face was rigid and blank.

Her voice was expressionless, too. "What do we have here, Isabella?" The queen unfurled the paper and looked it over. Her frown became deeper. Bella held tight to Edward's hand. He was still, too. She threw him a questioning look. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _He must be as stressed as I am_, she thought.

"Ah, the wedding list, am I correct?" teased Mother, her tone light again. Edward and Bella relaxed, letting out giant sighs of relief. They laughed once quietly. Mother's face was confused.

"It's okay, Mother. The sighs—"

She crossed her arms, angry again. "I'd very much like to know why that is funny," she demanded.

She swallowed, nervous. "Well, I—"

"Please carry on about what you were saying before, Your Highness," Edward said swiftly, letting go of his lover's hand.

Bella could not move. Two reasons: her hand was oddly cold and lonely. The other: she was speechless, because of what Edward said. It was one thing to interrupt her father, another with her mother.

At the same time— just as Bella knew she was going to do—Mother's jaw tightened, and her eyes had an icy, bitter look. They seemed to darken.

Why was everyone getting so angry over such little things?

She braced herself for the explosion. She stepped back a step, taking Edward with her. They both had nervous looks.

"You may be my son-in-law soon, but that doesn't mean you can cut me off," she hissed. The list in her hand was shredded, falling on the floor in pieces. That was soon going to be the lovers, if they didn't stop the angry queen soon.

"And you are still a servant!" Mother shrieked. That stung. Rage flaring up, Bella faced her mother. Her expression faltered, turning to shock, then the mask of anger crossed back.

"And," she said mockingly but still very defensively, "you may be my mother, but I will be married. I can fend for myself. And _no one_ calls Edward a _servant_," she spat in her face.

Then she spun on her heels, grabbed the stunned man beside her, and stalked off to her room. Her breaths coming in gasps, fuming—probably coming off her in waves—and she felt like she could tear down the heavy woodened doors to the front entrance.

Bella opened her door, slammed it, and threw herself on the bed. Edward, still frozen, stood in the middle of the room, eyes glazed. She really wasn't sure why, but right now, nothing mattered. Once her father found out, there's no telling what he would do to her. Would he cancel the wedding?

Her sobs shook her and the bed. The hot tears melted sourly in her mouth and drenched her hair. Why was it suddenly so warm in here?

Then she noticed a blanket was on her, with Edward on the opposite side of the bed. He was rubbing her back with an exhausted expression.

She looked up at him, and for a minute he seemed alarmed.

Bella stroked his cheek. "I'm fine," she whispered, but didn't feel anywhere near that. She was scared, tired, angry…But when Edward, her lover and savor, was with her, she felt protected and fearless. Maybe that was why she was brave enough to challenge her mother.

"Sure you are," he replied softly back, a hint of amusement in his voice. But nothing would make her feel better. Yet. "Should I go talk to them?" His tone was serious now, and so was his face.

She snuggled into his chest, pulling the blanket with her. But her dress made it hard. She faced him. "Let me get my nightdress on."

He nodded while she pulled her gown off—but she got stuck. Hands were there before she could ask. "You know me so well," Bella said.

"Hmm," was all he replied.

In bed again, Bella curled up beside Edward, and together, they fell into a dreamless nightmare.

"Bella, dear, I'll be right back," Edward whispered in her ear, stroking her ruffled hair.

When she woke, however, her fiancé wasn't there. She shuddered, and not from the cold that was drifting from the window. _Winter! Ugh—fiancé._

No matter how much she loved Edward, she would never get used to his new title. There was enough to think about.

The door creaked, startling the princess. Edward shuffled in, looking clean, with another servant at his side. Relief shot through her as she realized it was Jessica carrying her tray of food.

The young servant bowed her head. "Good morning, Your Highness. How are you faring?"

Bella smiled. She thought Jessica was warming up to her, as well as Edward. But she was still being as formal as ever. "I'm doing fine. Thank you Jessica," she added as the blonde-haired girl set done the tray in her lap and lit more candles, along with a blazing fire in the fireplace.

Edward climbed back into bed as Bella nibbled a piece of butter bread. "Thank you, Jessica," he said to the girl.

She bowed again. "Is there anything else I can get you, Princess?"

"Actually, there is." Bella suddenly thought about last night. Although she may be ashamed of screaming at her mother, she was going to apologize. Even Edward seemed stiff. She put the tray on her side table before Jessica. She straightened her nightdress before blinking at Jessica. "Is my mother awake?" she asked.

"I think so, Princess. Would you like me to fetch her?"

"No, no." Bella thought of how to approach this, only then thinking to include Edward. When she faced him, his eyes were dark. Alarm shot through her. "Honey?" she hissed, leaning closer. "Is something wrong?"

The former servant blinked, the evil look vanishing. "No, Bella, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Why is he talking like that? Her voice was hesitant when she spoke. "Yes. Uh, I want to apologize to Mother. How should I?"

He seemed to weigh her words. While he did, she pushed away his strange behavior and thought herself.

_If I ask Jessica to do it, Mother will think I'm avoiding her. If I send Edward, she will still be furious. If I go, there might be a chance she'll forgive me. But how should I apologize? She tore my wedding list!_ Fury bubbled inside her. _Even though I should listen to them, king and queen or not, mother or father or not, I should choose my guests!_

Edward's suggestive voice snapped her from her thoughts. "We could all go, that way, she couldn't refuse."

It could work. If Mother dared to yell at her daughter, Edward would see, defend his fiancée, and the queen would back off—or be angrier than ever. That could be risky. However, if Jessica were there also, Mother couldn't accuse Bella in front of a servant. Jessica could tell everyone she knew which could ruin the queen's reputation. Surely Mother would think of these things?

Bella shrugged. "We could try."

Jessica took a step. "Would you like me to dress you, Princess?" she asked.

Edward went to the door. To her horror, his eyes were dark again. "I'll help scrub floors," he told them absently as he opened the doors.

"Don't be long!" Bella called. She hated to see him go, especially with that look—it frightened her.

Jessica took off her night gown, and dressed in her in a ruffled green dress that curved along her smooth shoulders. In a flash, she remembered the green gown with roses that Zenaku made her wear, her heart racing. Then she gratefully remembered that it had been burned, crackling in the fire with a thousand curses.

Jessica's cheerful voice brought her back to the present.

"You should see the way you look at him, Mistress! You seem to be lost from the world when you see him." Jessica's eyes were almost full of tears as she smiled wistfully.

Bella swished her dress and a glare caught her eye. The ring, the proof of his love. She hoped she would never, ever lose it.

"Yes, I suppose," she agreed. "Take me to Mother now, please?"

The perky servant nodded and rushed to the door, holding it open for her mistress.

As the two walked down the drifty hall, Angela skidded to a stop in front of them, her eyes wild.

Panic surged over her.

"Princess Bella, Edward attacked a messenger!"

_A/N: Yeah, strange behavior, right? Have no fear, it's part of my master plan. Sorry it's been kind of long since I posted, I've been busy with school stuff. _

_As always, I hoped you enjoyed my story. And PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten any yet! I know it's not as good as some others, but at least give me something. Please?_

_And may I ask why this is such a good chapter? On my stats there are more views to this one than the first! Why is that? FEEL FREE TO ANSWER!_

_-Wolf Lover42_


	10. Green in the Dark

Chapter 10: Green in the Dark

Terror shoved her heart in her mouth. She pushed past Angela, past Jessica, and dashed to the entrance hall. She tripped on her dress, and the tear of stitches made her flinch. Quickly, the horrified princess flicked her shoes off and clawed her way out of her beautiful gown, so she looked like a peasant in a shift and no slippers.

Wrenching the wooden doors open, she stumbled blindly past the guards, who called after her, pursuing.

"Mistress! Mistress? What are you doing?"

Fuzzily, she realized that the pursuer's voice was that of the knight who let her ride his horse. What was his name?

What did it matter?

She weaved through the castle, not caring who was after her or who stared. What was Edward up to? Why was he attacking a messenger?

_The roses_, the sly voice in her head hissed.

"Shut up!" she screamed aloud. That wasn't it—it couldn't be.

She reached the front of the castle, the bricks gleaming dully in the cold sun, the banners of her kingdom waving in the air. A young messenger with startlingly green eyes was tossed in a pile of hay, his arms tied together behind his back. Bystanders stared in shock, making no effort to help. Bella rushed over and kneeled by the boy, heart racing faster and faster each moment. She ignored the soldiers' pleas behind her. Bella gazed into the messenger's frightened eyes.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded, her voice not matching her feelings. How could she be so calm?

He opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut.

"Come on, dear," she prompted. _Say nothing about a servant! Please, _she prayed silently, _say it's not true!_

"A—a servant, Your—Your Highness," the boy finally stuttered, shaking.

Stunned, she stood, feeling her spine shiver—not from the cold. "What did you have?" she hissed.

"A—a vase of flowers, Mistress."

More shivers. "Where did he go?"

He jerked his head toward the stables. "That way, Princess. He tied me up and stole them. He—he looked like he was going to kill me, Mistress. What are you going to do to him?"

So the boy really was a boy—too young to carry messages across a dangerous world.

"Guards!" she called, fixing them with an icy glare. "Take the boy to the castle, feed him, and dress him! Make sure he's well off." She pointed to the head knight, who flinched as if she had two heads. "You!" she barked, shocked by her voice. "Come with me."

She marched off, the soldier at her heels. "Mistress?" he puffed, matching her stride. "What are you doing? What does this vandalism mean to you?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped. The soldier was silent, at least for a while.

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do! You're the soldier who let me ride your horse."

"Ah."

Was that amusement in his voice? She halted and spun around, startling the soldier, almost letting him fall into an old woman.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" she growled.

"No, no, Mistress. I think it's amusing that you don't remember my name."

"Well, it's not! It doesn't matter what your name is!"

As soon as she spoke them, she wished the words back.

"It doesn't matter?"

"I—I didn't mean to," she stuttered. After a moment of glaring, Bella realized who was of higher rank. She squared her chest and fixed her icy glare on the bold soldier. "You have no right in questioning me. Do as you're told and help me with my fiancé."

"Oh, you think so highly of him, a lowly servant," sneered the knight.

"What did you just say?" she snarled. Fury washed over her, and she felt her fingers itch to claw this man's face. But, as a future queen, she held her stance. She wasn't in the mood for this, much less get in a fight she knew she would lose. Yet the knight wasn't fazed.

"Mistress, that's fine if you can't spare yourself to remember names. I'm Jacob, remember? And did I tell you that Brady is my step brother?"

Suddenly, he wasn't angry, just nostalgic. "How is he?"

Is? Grief and horror pushed her heart to bursting. _He's dead, Jacob. Your step brother was killed mercilessly._ She couldn't bring herself to say that. And how was it that he hadn't heard? But could she say anything without breaking his heart—without lying? "Jacob, I'm sorry."

He cocked his head, genially puzzled. "Sorry for what? But, Mistress?" he asked, his eyes shifting. "I am truly sorry for disrespecting you. I just thought you were the kindest soul I've ever met."

His kindness jolted her into realization—they were here for a purpose. Urgency filled her mind. "That's fine, for now at least." She turned, starting to sprint towards the stables, glad to hear Jacob's footsteps behind her. "Right now, I need to see him."

They crashed through the stables. It was dark, and no stable boys were there. Stamping of hooves and whinnies and snorts filled the air, along with the horses' breath. Sunlight spilled onto the floor, which was scattered with hay and dirt.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward. She'd never been to the stables, and didn't know what to look for. "Edward? Are you here?"

"Sire?" whispered Jacob, his spear at the ready. But when he neared a bay-colored horse, he let down his guard and pat the horse on its snout. "Hey there, buddy," he murmured.

Bella advanced still, her steps clumsy and unsure. Then the sunlight seemed to move onto a black-haired, green-eyed shadow huddled in the corner, next to a snow-white horse.

"Oh, Edward!"

She leaped forward, kneeling in front of him. The sight of him sent a chill through her. Her heart broke a thousand times over. His hair looked as if he hadn't washed in days, his lips were chapped and almost blue, and his shoulders were hunched. His green eyes were faded and glazed, and brimming in sorrow. What scared her even more was a broken vase of roses was next to him. A crumpled note was in his shaking fingers.

"My fault," he whispered repeatedly. "All my fault. It's all my fault…"

With a surge of calmness, she placed a hand on his rough, unshaven cheek. He barely looked up. "Edward, nothing is your fault. It is your fault that I _love_ you. And if you think I'm going to fall in love with a stranger's love notes, then you're wrong."

"But it's my fault that you got kidnapped. My fault I couldn't protect you."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Is does matter!" he retorted. But he gazed downward as if talking to a ghost in the floor. "You got hurt, kidnapped, and brokenhearted. That was my fault."

"I love you, and that was in the past. Think to the future, you dull-brained idiot!" she snapped at him affectionately but fiercely.

"It was my fault that this stranger keeps sending you these things. I don't give you anything."

"You give me your love. That's all I want," she hissed.

Edward finally rested his unblinking gaze in her. It made her heart ache. "I love you too."

"Why did you attack the boy? He's too young to be frightened!"

"I didn't want you to get involved. I didn't want you to get these roses." His eyes flickered to the crushed flowers—did he step on them? "Or this note."

Instinctively, she snatched it from his shaking grip.

_My dear, sweet princess, why do you ignore me? I send you my life in these gifts. Do you not appreciate them? Would you rather I send you another brand of flowers? Orange blossoms, perhaps? Or is your hard work as a princess getting between our love? I do wish to speak in person with you, but perhaps I would interfere. I wish you well, my dear, and maybe someday I will see you in the Heavens._

An evil voice filled her head, and Edward's face swam before her eyes.

…sent from Heaven.

James!

The name danced in her mind, causing her to sway. _James! James! James! He waits! He waits for you! He sends you love letters and flattering gifts! Why do you refuse? _The sly voice had returned, mocking her with the honey-sweet tone. _Don't refuse, _it cooed, _be a good princess and reply. You can't just ignore him. He'll return. He'll be at the back of your mind for a long time yet, don't you think? Don't refuse, don't refuse…_ The voice faded, but the memory burned raw. 

Edward was shaking her shoulders intensely and she stood, limp. The voice dazed her, her mind felt numb, her vision was blurred and colors made her eyes go cross and her body felt like a broken doll. Bella slumped into Edward's arms for support. He cradled her, his muscles tensing. She barely heard his urgent tones.

"Quick, go get help! Get the king and queen! Hurry!" As footsteps raced away, Edward's voice grew soft and caring. "My sweet love, don't go. Don't let go, be strong. Please don't leave me. I need you! I need you, I need you…"

His soothing voice faded as her world went black.

_James!_

His hungry eyes flashed.

Bella shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded on her face, drenching her hair. The clean nightdress clung to her skinny frame, but her mind raced. Her heart could surely be heard from her cousin's manor, far away from here.

"Bella!" Several voices smacked her ear drums.

Her father's, her mother's, Jessica's, Angela's, and—that was all—hands tried to sooth her. Edward?

Queen Renee's face peered anxiously at her daughter, eyes red and puffy, her hair ruffled as if she were pulling it out by the roots. Her embrace was enough to suffocate the princess. "Oh, Bella! My dear, my daughter!" sobbed the queen, wetting Bella's dress further with her tears. "What happened to you? Why were you in the stables? Why was no one with you except for that servant? Why was no one watching you? You should be here, warm in the castle."

She was too exhausted to even push her mother away. She felt as though a horse was on her shoulders, weighing her down. Heart as heavy as a stone, Bella slumped onto the pillows, willing her mother to leave her in peace.

"Renee, dear, let our daughter sleep."

Thank God her father was here!

Ushering Mother out, Father ordered Jessica and Angela to watch over the princess. The servants agreed solemnly, worried for their mistress.

And as Bella faded into unconsciousness one more, Angela's rich, lilting, beautiful voice sang:

"_Now let the day  
Just slip away  
so the dark night  
May watch over you  
Nocturne  
though darkness lay  
It will give way  
When the dark night  
Delivers the day._"

Again, Bella woke with a start. This time, however, she was feeling much better. But the thought of having to sort through everything crushed her hopes like a dragon crushing a person.

_I wish that my life was normal. _It was a dull, pointless wish that she knew could never come true, but she wanted it to be true. No questions, difficult situations… Anything and everything she was going through.

A voice, an angelic voice, whispered in her head: _You don't have to do this alone. You have loving friends and family, and they would always help. Even in the most difficult of times._

This angel-voice was right. _I need help! _

Bella started to realize her surroundings. Her body was less soaked, her face cleaned and dry, her hair was braided, and a fresh nightgown was around her. Jessica and Angela have done well. But the castle walls leaked freezing air. Her lungs burned when that cold breeze streamed into her lungs. But it felt good, rather than breathing hot, stuffy air that was tainted with dirt and sweat.

She sat up, throwing the animal skin covers off. The breeze washed over her legs, cool and fresh. Her head cleared, she stood and sat at her mirror, staring at herself and the things behind her. Her four-poster bed, the oak table, the big wax candle—burning like always—the chair, and the large, glass windows where sunlight made shapes on the wooden floors. Snow hung in clumps outside.

Suddenly drawing a blank, Bella studied herself.

The long, curly auburn hair went to her shoulders in ringlets, her bangs going wild at the sides. The blue eyes were cautious and worried. Her chapped lips were parted in a frown and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Her nose was horribly freckled. It was a terror to see the girl in the reflection.

She looked so sad and miserable, like nothing was going the way she planned. Why did the girl's life have to seem so complicated?

Bella shook her head, wishing that the heartbreaking mirror reflection would disappear.

_I want Edward! _Her head screamed. In a panic, she looked at her fingers.

Only then did she realize that her ring was missing.

Her heart beating frantically, Bella leapt from her chair, the _bang _when it fell sending a chill down her back. She burst out into the freezing hallways, searching. Where was a servant when she needed one?

Cursing, she ran towards the entrance. But footsteps made her spin around, her heart throbbing in her throat. No one was there, either way.

But, out of nowhere, Jessica scrambled to her princess, rubbing her back soothingly when Bella sobbed into her shoulder.

"My ring! It's gone!" she cried, squeezing Jessica for support.

"Well? Why are you standing here?" The girl's sudden fierceness sent Bella stumbling back to stare at Jessica—her hands were on her hips, her eyes glittering with annoyance.

"W-what?" asked Bella, confusion overcoming fear and hurt. "What do you mean?"

"You," snapped Jessica, "are a princess! A very smart, loyal princess. And if I know you, you wouldn't be standing here. You'd be searching the entire castle for what you desire. Once you want something, you should go for it. Not here, gaping at me as if I had two heads!"

With shock, she realized Jessica was right. Nothing could stop her, not even what happened recently. With a nod of gratitude, Bella hugged the servant. "Jessica, where would I be without you? You taught me so much."

Her voice was muffled with sudden tears. "I learned as much from you as you did from me. Thank you, Princess. I know you'll make a great queen."

Bella gazed into Jessica's eyes, which were full of happy tears. She smiled, but a question burned her tongue. "Will you help me search?" she asked. "Get a round of servants and soldiers; I want to find that ring."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of course, my Lady. Where shall I search first?"

Bella wanted to search the stables by herself, no matter what happened there. She was strong; nothing was going to scare her. "You and the other servants look inside the castle. Tell the soldiers to start in the village, where the messenger was. I have someplace I want to search alone."

"Will you be alright, Princess?"

"Of course!"

"Should I get Edward?"

His face swam before her eyes, his sad face when she saw him in the stables. "No."

"Good luck, Princess," called Jessica as she ran off to complete her quest.

Silently, filled with worry, Bella rushed to the stables, her mind a blank. Hopefully no soldiers would see her. Just to be safe, she dashed to a cupboard where she hid a cloak. Black as midnight, she shouldered into it. Her face was hidden by the hood. She slid to the main entrance, finding no guards. Slinking along the castle walls, hiding behind peasants' houses, diving past bushes, Bella made her way to the stables. Thank God her father had not added a moat.

Finally reaching the stables, she prayed that the stable boys were not there, much less cleaned up the roses. A shiver ran down her spine, cold as a blade of ice being dragged across her back.

She whipped her cloak off, entering the barn in a surge of determination. The one, scrawny young boy jumped and dropped his stable fork with a clatter.

His eyes sparkled with humility. He bowed hastily, stopping himself from tripping and falling in a pile of horse droppings.

_Ew_,she thought. She smiled at the boy to reassure him. But, with a jolt, she realized that this was the boy she had fallen on top of all that time ago. It seemed like a million years ago…

"Don't worry, dear," Bella soothed, fighting that strange urge to laugh. The horror on his face truly was hysterical. "How have you been, honey?" she asked politely.

But by the dim lighting, the boy shivered still. His grey eyes watched her warily, like she had fangs and red eyes. But a sense of dread was warning her not to get too close to the stable boy. What could this mean? Was he some sort of murderer? No, she had had experience with those.

"Have you cleaned up since last night?" she asked the freckled, hunchbacked boy. He seemed…ghostly, transparent. His figure flickered, hands curling into claws.

Her eyes widened. She had not felt this scared since…since Laurent. It was like de sha vu—her hand flew to her mouth, and her breath caught. The air seemed to back right out from her lungs, sending her into hyperventilation. The boy blurred, the stable swam and swirled. Was he still human? Why are his eyes growing paler? Her heart thumping painfully, she took a shaky step towards the entrance, arms clutching her cloak until her knuckles were white. Radiation came off him in waves, and her mind buzzed. There was no way to scream, because her throat closed in terror. The horses started to whinny and snort, rearing in fright. In a great wave of heat, the boy took a step. A great white horse let out a blood-curdling cry and smashed down the gate.

The boy screeched in fury. Before she knew what was happening, the demon boy threw himself at her, knocking her out of the path of the rampaging horse.

It snorted at him before galloping into the village. Screams and cries erupted from far away, followed by the soldiers' armor and swishing of ropes.

Dazed, bruised, confused, and wary, Bella opened her eyes. She shrieked.

In front of her face, was a horrible, wrinkled old hag. The boy was really an old woman! Her eyes were pure white, like she was blind; her hair was a rat's nest, dirty black. Her lips were cracked, pale pink, and bared over rotten yellow teeth.

She felt as if she were about to faint, yet Bella could only stare at the thousand-year-old face. Her skin was grey and withering. Her mouth went dry when the hag struggled to get up.

When she stood, however, her knees buckled. This much stress was _too_ much for a princess! The hag's grey, grimy hand yanked her up with surprising strength.

"W-what do you want with me?" Bella sobbed, feeling her body aching all over. This really was too much to take in. "Why are you here? What _are _you?"

The hag sneered, and she tried not to flinch from her horrid breath. It smelled of death and decayed fish. She pulled her into a dark corner, and then went back to raise her hand at the horses, who instantly stopped their frantic neighing. The hag waved her other hand to close the doors with a heartbreaking _slam!_

It was darker than ever.

Bella's eyes adjusted, watching the hag stand in the middle of the stables, back to her, deathly silent.

When she blinked, the hag was an inch from the princess. Bella muffled her scream and her heart thumped her chest painfully.

_Why was no one coming to help?_ She wanted to wail, but once again, words failed her.

The old woman's eyes were the only thing she could see—cold, colorless, and endless of any emotion.

Her voice was raspy, as if the hag hadn't used it in a thousand years. It sent Bella into a coma of cold air.

"_A lover will betray,_

_and one shall perish,_

_by a garden of roses, _

_a garden of magic_

_If you dare to challenge,_

_beware the outcome _

_A single one shall come,_

_to save thee,_

_yet if you refuse this help,_

_you are doomed_."

With a puff of sulfur smoke, the hag was gone, horses neighed, and Jessica and a dozen guards slammed open the door.

Bella sucked in a giant, lung-burning breath.

Jacob's anxious face peered down at her, his eyes filled with tears. When she blinked her eyes open, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Bella, I—we were so worried!" he gasped. "We have been looking for you for hours, and no one could fine you. Where _have _you been?"

She could only sag. Jacob was carrying her in his muscular arms, lugging her back to the castle with the other guards marching along and Jessica trying to keep up.

The maid tripped up to her, putting a wet cloth on her mistress's forehead. "Oh, dear, we have to get you back. I do not know how much more you can take." Her voice took on an angry edge. "For God's sake, Jacob, slow down! You are making her sick!"

It was true—Bella's stomach was becoming more and more unstable, and an unusual taste bit into her tongue. It tasted of the hag's rotten breath of fish and death. Her spine tingled in her tight dress.

"Fine, fine," grumbled Jacob, easing his step.

Once at the castle, they were stopped by the king and queen.

"Where have you been?" snapped Mother, but seemed more worried than angry.

"Why do you get into so much danger?" was what Father wanted to know.

Yet this time, after Jacob set her on her feet, she didn't feel tired or anything that she had felt in the past. Truthfully, she felt better than she had in days. But now, she had to seriously sit down and talk.

Worried faces waited for her to say something.

Her voice clear and demanding, Bella nodded to each person. "Jessica, Mother, Father, Jacob, and—I need to speak with all of you. _Privately_."

The others shuffled away, but glad to see their princess was alright.

Mother and Father exchanged glances, but led Jacob, Jessica, and their daughter to an empty room.

She wished she had Edward. She had almost asked for him.

Father folded his hands and watched her with cautious eyes, along with Renee. Jacob's face was impossible to read and Jessica shifted her weight from foot to foot before being told to sit.

"All right, everyone, I have a thousand things to say. First, what happened with Edward and the messenger—is the messenger here? Did he meet his needs?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jessica whispered, looking down. "He is in the servants' quarter; Angela is watching over him."

"Good." She hoped he was getting over his shock. "Next, I don't know what my fiancé is up to, nor why he did what he did"—but she did, and she backtracked—"well, yes I do."

Mother gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What are you saying, daughter? You know why he attacked that boy?"

Bella hung her head. Edward was jealous, she realized. "Yes. An admirer keeps sending me flowers and love notes, and he was furious. He thinks I'm going to search for the man and leave him. He won't believe me when I say I won't. The only problem, that man is James."

After she explained her suspicions, and after talking and counseling, Bella finally got to the part where she found out her ring was missing. Those words she spoke seemed to break her heart again, but she realized that there could be any pieces left for her to live.

Then, while she was explaining why she went to the stables to find her ring, the door slammed open to emit a man. Bella could feel a million emotions coming off him in waves.

It was Edward, holding a bouquet of roses and her wedding ring.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

She ran to him, and he dropped the flowers and swung her around. She sobbed into his shoulders, like the day when he rescued her from James, in that cold, cold room.

"W-where were y-you? W-why? Oh, Edward!"

"Shh, hush," he soothed, burying his face in her hair and stroking her back.

Father stood, knocking his chair to the ground. Bella, startled, stepped back and wiped her eyes.

Edward made a curt bow. "Sire," he murmured. He put his arm protectively around Bella's waist, pulling her close. "I found your ring, my dear," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I know."

"Servant boy, please, enlighten me with _your _story," Father sneered. Rage flaring, Bella took a step, but Edward gave her a warning glare.

"I'd be delighted to, sire," he said, pulling his future bride to the chairs. Mother had tears in her eyes, Jessica was smiling sweetly, and Jacob was grimacing. She tried to reassure him, but he looked away. Edward seemed to be growling at him.

"You see, Your Highness…"

So Edward told his story, and Bella felt herself growing farther away from him.

After he had left her room all those days ago, he had moped around the servants' quarters, thinking of what to do. When he had decided to take a walk, he saw the messenger, and kicked him aside—Bella's heart leapt and she blinked away tears. Her lover wasn't this heartless, he couldn't be—and tied him up. Then he ran to the stables and in a rage, smashed the flowers that "were stealing my princess." But no happy emotions came to her when he said that. It wasn't natural. Bella could only avoid his eyes and play with her fingers. Disappointed, he continued: he read the note, also knowing it was James. He pledged to kill him. Not even that could cheer her up. But he did say that he lost faith in himself, claiming to lose his mind.

"…after Bella came, talked me through it, I began to find my faith." He looked down, his hand slipping into hers. Mother let out a small, happy sob. Bella barely smiled. His breath warmed her cold ears. "Please, love?" he whispered.

"I will talk later," she hissed.

"Anyway!" Sniffing, Edward turned his gaze on the king and queen. "Once I heard she had been attacked at the stables, I ran to them. There, in the corner, was a rose. The ring was on the stem."

James. _Sweet, sweet Bella. Do you really believe it was me? Oh, it was me. But I'm not that bad am I? I sent you pretty flowers, no? Trust me, my dear, I will come for you._

His voice was inside her head. Before she knew it, she was alone in her room with Edward, his hands on his hips.

"What in the name of God were you thinking?" he snapped.

Her natural instinct reared up. "What do you think? Do you know what I've been through? The messenger, your state, the hag?"

He blinked, bewildered. She cursed herself. He wasn't meant to know. "What hag? Bella?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, love. That boy, the servant, he turned into a hag of some sort. He—he told me a prophecy."

"A _prophecy_?" Edward stood rigid, trying to make sense of this. "What did he say?"

"She. I—I think I remember. She said something like, '_A lover will betray, and one shall perish, by a garden of roses, a garden of magic. If you dare to challenge, beware the outcome. A single one shall come, to save thee, yet if you refuse this help, you are doomed_.' Oh, Edward, what does this mean?"

They climbed into bed, snuggling close.

"I don't know, my love," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Let us think it through. The first line was what? _A lover will betray_. That cannot be me, can it? I would never!"

"I know that, my dear. Can we save this for another day?"

Bella was feeling very tired after the harsh day. But she was calm. Could it be possible to be used to running in to danger ever day? Is this was she was destined to do for the rest of her life?

"No," he said firmly. "We _must _do this now, or when will we get the chance?"

"But I am so—"

"That doesn't matter—"

"It doesn't matter?"

Bella shrugged out of bed, glaring at him. Furious, he got up the opposite side.

"I didn't mean that!"

"Oh, I very well know what you meant!"

"What was that, exactly?"

"That you don't love me enough to care about my feelings!"

Without waiting for another word, Bella picked up her skirts and ran down the chilling halls. She found herself at her parents' door. Trembling, she knocked.

"Mother? Father?"

Queen Renee opened the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. When she saw her daughter's upset face, she sighed, "Oh, Bella!" and took her in her arms, letting her cry her emotions out.

"He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me," she sobbed.

Mother hugged her closer, trying to soothe her daughter. "Of course he loves you, my dear. Don't be silly. He is just under stress, we are all. Don't be too rash, honey. Would you like to sleep alone tonight?"

Bella nodded, brushing away her tears. Mother pursed her lips and disappeared back into her room. Coming out a moment later with Angela, the queen led them to Bella's room. She felt her mouth go dry.

Her wedding ring was smashed under a dead rose.

_A/N: Okay, I've decided to post a chapter every Thursday. Did I already mention that? Anyway, yeah. _

_The song I used is _Nocturne_ by Secret Garden._

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	11. Scars

Chapter 11: Scars

There was a note next to the shrived rose and shattered remains of her wedding ring.

Angela hesitantly picked it up while Queen Renee tried to reassure her daughter. Bella was crying harder than she ever had in her life.

_He doesn't love me, he left me. He broke our bonds. He hates me. I love him. I still do, I want him back. Oh, God, please!_

"Hush, my dear, don't worry. I am positive that he will come back." Mother was talking, though even she didn't sound so confident.

Angela was nodding, holding up the parchment. "Your Highnesses? May I?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

It was so beautiful Bella knew that there were as many pieces of her heart as diamond shards. She could even stop crying to listen to Angela's rich voice glide over her lover's words.

"'My dear lover, I am truly sorry about the things I said. I am sorry for causing you so much stress, and for this I write to tell you that the stress will leave—I hope if _I_ leave, your life will be less harsh for you. I am sorry. I had hoped you would forgive me, but since you ran, my hopes have been crushed. So, my final words are words of praise. I never got to describe how you are to me, since the first time I saw you. And even the most skilled poet cannot describe your beauty. I hope these words are enough to please you. I wish to see you again. Now, here is what you are to me: Bella, you are my love. Your eyes are like endless blue oceans, so blue, so sparkling. Your lips are so perfect, and I enjoyed kissing them, just like your silky hair and warm neck. I marveled at how smooth your hands are, compared to my rough servant hands. I wonder, do you understand that it is difficult to match beauty to words? Trust me with your life, it is. If I could dance with you, I know that you would be like a seal, so fluid and elegant. Did I mention your pretty freckles? They dot your face like sparkles, which makes me stare. No other maiden is fairer than you. I suppose, since I left, you wouldn't want to see me. I very much hope not. I never brought you pretty gifts like your friend, but you once said my love was enough. Now, I believe it so.

My dearest, wherever you are, I will be near. I love you with all the pieces of my heart.'"

Angela looked up with tears in her eyes. "That was pure poetry, Mistress," she whimpered to Bella.

She was truly amazed by Edward's words. They sent shivers down her back and chilled her blood. She never knew he felt about her, and now she knew. But this was a farewell letter. He might be true to his word about staying close, but he would not show himself. Why did he smash the ring if he loved her still? If he knew how _she_ felt, he would have kept it or tucked it safely away. So, why, she wondered.

Her eyes filling with tears, she nodded to Angela, who was sniffling. "Yes. Yes, it is. I will always love him, no matter what he does, where he is, or what he says."

Mother took the note and led her daughter to bed. "Sweet dreams, my dear. Your lover will be with you always."

She blew out the candle and went to her chambers, Angela scampering after her.

Bella shifted out of her bed to look out to the window, her dark village's torches burning into the night. "Good night, my love," she whispered before falling into a dream full of roses and diamonds.

Somewhere down in the village of Swan, a black-haired man leaned out of his home. His green eyes were fixed on a single window on the castle. His heart twisted with the pain of what he had done.

"My love…"

Bella woke to feel sadly inspired. There was talk these days of a poet, called Shakespeare. He was fantastic, they said. One of his plays was called 'Romeo and Juliet.' Though she never heard it or saw it, she heard talk of the servants. One said her favorite line was

"'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?'"

Thus, her inspiration: "Wherefore art thou Edward?"

And another line made her think—could it be true? Could I be true that 'There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men?'

Ever since Edward left that fatal yet heart-wrenching note, Bella often thought of these things. True, all men could be honest, trustworthy, and faithful. But all the time, through all sorts? No. That would be a dream come true.

Jessica came in later, a solemn expression on her face. Silently, awkwardly, she dressed Bella. Apparently, word had gotten out. Angela?

Finally, Jessica seemed to snap. "Well?" she growled. "Aren't you going to say anything? _Do _anything?"

Bella gazed calmly at the servant with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. "Of course I am, dear, when I feel up to it."

She drifted out of the room.

Going nowhere in particular, she walked down the cold corridors. But soon—with the chilling winter air—she was shivering and her teeth chattered.

Then she found a servant boy sweeping the floors. She stepped towards him, wanting to ask for a cloak or shawl. But a large, fierce-looking woman came bustling around the corner. Her heart leaping, Bella backtracked to look behind another corner.

The boy rolled on his back like a puppy being scolded, and he yelped. The woman had a short, stiff rope. Was she whipping him? The bucket of soap water tipped, spilling the contents over the servant.

"You lazy son of a peasant!" the woman screeched, bringing down her whip. The boy cringed, but uttered no sound. "You lie down on the job. I ought to turn you in! Thank God I take mercy on you bilge rats!"

Anger make her strong. Her fists curled and she felt like screaming. What did this woman think she was doing? These servants pledge loyalty, to help the royal family. They are _not _bilge rats!

Bella stepped into the woman's view. She gasped and dropped the rope when she saw her princess. She hastily bowed, genuine fear on her ruddy face. "Oh, Mistress, Your Highness! Oh, my, what are you doing—?"

"Save it," Bella snapped, stepping away in disgust when she tried to kiss her shoe. "What are you doing to that boy?"

Wrenched, she kneeled in the soap water and felt the boy. He was barely breathing. Mind racing, she filled her lungs with air. Before she could scream, a rough dirty hand clamped over her mouth.

"If you so much as utter a word," the woman hissed menacingly, "it'll be your last."

Feeling no fear, Bella nodded. "You're Lauren, aren't you? Jessica told me."

Fire seemed to light her eyes. "That twit!" She pointed a finger at the princess. "Don't you worry, my dear, there will be a punishment. And I see it in your eyes—something terrible will happen to you."

With that, Lauren snatched up her rope and tottered down the hall.

"Help! Help! A boy is hurt!"

The boy was suffering from a serious whip-wound on his back, bleeding horribly, but he would be fine.

Bella and her parents were crowded around the servant in the infirmary. "Will he be all right?" fretted the queen, chewing on her perfect nails.

"My Queen," scolded Angela, pulling down her arm.

"Oh, the boy will be fine by the time the snow clears." Father didn't look convinced.

Neither was Bella. The gash ripped into the boy's flesh all across his back and to his shoulder. By the time he was healed, it would be next winter.

He was unconscious now, his face so peaceful after his brief and fierce battle.

"What is his name?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Angela sniffled, and when Bella turned to her, her eyes were filled with sorrowful admiration. Did Angela like this boy? "His...his name is Edwin." She smiled a sad, wistful smile. "He used to bring me flowers."

She knew how good it felt to be loved. Edwin seemed innocent, and too young to die. She handed Angela a handkerchief. "Here," she offered, "Edward gave it to me."

At the mention of his name, it sent several rushes of pain. She hadn't meant to say his name, but it just came out. Oh, how she missed him.

Mother, Father, and Angela sent her looks of understanding. Bella gazed down.

Then a skinny nurse came in. she was also a nun.

"Let me through, let me through," she snapped. She brought out a casket, producing a roll of bandage. Angela supporting him, the nurse wrapped it skillfully around his body. Blood quickly caught up; soon the white was red.

When done, the nurse brushed her hands together, looking satisfied. "He'll be fine in a month's time, maybe two," she announced to her king and queen. "He suffered much, but fear not!" She went to the door, instantly glaring at them each in turn. "If I were you, I'd hang whoever did that." She gazed straight at Bella, who flinched. "You know, don't you? I would forget that promise and tell your father."

Slamming the door, the nun left. God knows all, and has many ways of showing it.

Father's eyes burned a hole in her forehead. "What was that nurse talking about? Surely its nonsense?"

She looked up guiltily at him, glancing sideways at Angela. Her eyes were hopeful—she wanted revenge? "Yes. Yes, I know who did it."

"Who?" gasped Mother, taking a step forward.

"It was the head servant. Lauren. She whipped him."

Angela and Mother gasped loudly. Father cursed.

"I knew I should not have hired her," he muttered.

"Charlie!" Mother hissed.

"Oh, that woman is a menace!" Angela's soft voice was hard with anger. "She treats us like dumb animals!"

She was almost red with rage, but by the time she had noticed the queen's, the king's, and the princess's staring, she had stormed out of the room.

And so, King Charlie decided to have Lauren put in the stocks for a week.

In the stone clearing, crowd cheering, the executioner stood ready.

Bella and her parents stood in a balcony over top the clearing where the stocks stood in the middle of a crowd of anxious peasants. King Charlie allowed most of the servants to go down to the others to enjoy Lauren's pain. Angela was ready with her handful of rotten fruit, like the other peasants relished doing.

In a tremor of uncertainty, she hoped Sue wasn't down there. She may not like Lauren, but seeing her friend throw decaying food at her made her uncomfortable. Searching the faces, she relaxed a bit. Sue's black hair was nowhere to be seen.

"Let the ceremony begin!" shouted the executioner suddenly, raising his arms and drinking in the cries of the crowd.

Bella looked over towards the castle entrance, where the portcullis was being raised. In a matter of moments, two heavily armed knights marched in, Lauren in between. Bella gasped and braced herself against the great shiver running down her spine. Her face was dark with anger, her eyes daring anyone to challenge her. But those cold eyes did not rest on the others long. They drifted to the princess, flashing with menace. Tripping, she barked something at the guards. They stopped, but held her arms tighter. Lauren stared straight at Bella. Unable to break the spell of her eyes, she listened. The crowd was deathly silent.

"You witch!" shrieked Lauren. "You put this mockery upon me! After I told you to keep your pretty princess lips shut! You dare report me? I should hunt you like the rat you are!"

The king stood suddenly. All eyes watched him warily, including the prisoner. "I should think not!" he yelled.

"_You _dare insult the royal family? I have decided to postpone your humiliation"—there were a couple of boos—"for your hanging is at sunset. This meeting is over! May God be with you."

She found herself begging her father to demolish Lauren's execution.

She was a fair, loyal princess who obeyed her kingdom and father's law, but even this death sentence was unfair. It was too rash, too sudden. What did she care for being insulted? She was probably made fun of all the time, yet she was positive she was respected.

Father was looking down at her disdainfully, if not admiringly. "My dear, it must be done. What else would you propose? Miss Lauren disobeyed the law, you know that."

Bella wished her father could be less guarded. "Father, you know that that is unfair! Why not send her to the dungeons for life? I wish not to see her dead, much less hung. Please, Father? I'm sure Mother does not want to see anyone hanged, yes?"

The king was shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm in charge, therefore I enforce rules. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

He waved her off. Bella stalked away haughtily, but feeling very downcast. How can her fair, justified father be so cruel? She was positive he did not like corpses hanging by his castle.

Bella walked towards the kitchen, hunger getting the better of her. "Maybe Mother can convince him," she mumbled, turning a corner.

Once at the kitchen, the cooks made her warm carrot stew. Relishing the taste, she remembered Anne, Zenaku's servant girl. She put down her spoon in sadness. What happened to her? After Edward got her out, the whole barn collapsed. What became of the cooks? Servants? All the others?

The garden?

She missed the gorgeous Japanese garden, full of life. The sweet, familiar scents of the flowers seemed to wreath around her. Then a snort on the back of her neck made her jump and whip around—nothing was there except for the kitchen.

"Mistress?" The cook looked at her in concern, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Are you all right? Is the soup warm enough?"

"Yes." She couldn't shake the feeling of an animal's breath on her skin.

Were the golden deer from Heaven watching her?

That night, Bella asked for Angela to sing her to sleep.

Her melodious voice echoed softly across the room:

"_Hush._

_Lay down your troubled mind._

_And the wind, whispering soft lullabies,_

_Will soothe, so close your weary eyes._

_Sleep, angels will watch over you._

_And soon, beautiful dreams will come true._

_Can you feel the spirits embracing your soul?_

_So dream._

_While secrets of darkness unfold_."

Her eyes fluttering with sleep, Bella heard Angela say, "Sweet dreams, my princess, your lover will always be near to wish you his thanks for being by his side."

And she fell in a peaceful sleep murmuring, "I still love him, I still love him, I still…"

The next morning, Bella was wrested from her sleep feeling overheated. Her brow was wet with sweat. Wiping it away, gasping for fresh air, Bella tumbled out of bed. When she looked to her mirror, she saw a note in the side of the gilded gold. Reaching over, she read aloud: "'Princess Isabella, I am sad to say you seem too stressed. If you should ever need me, or any others, ring the bell I have sent. Jessica.'"

Putting the parchment down, she sighed. Her servants certainly cared for her. Speaking of servants…

Ringing the bell—it made a wonderful tinkling sound, like wind chimes—Bella waited for her friends. Angela knocked, followed by her delighted face.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" she greeted cheerfully. She skipped to the closet, picking out a shimmery purple dress. "How about this?" she asked, twirling in circles with it. The sunlight danced on the silk.

Bella laughed. It felt so good to laugh in these troubled times. She often thought she lost her laugh. When was the last time she did? "That's great, Angela. Why are you so perky?"

"Oh," she squeaked, blushing. "Well, I have great news!"

She started to dress her. "Tell me then. The sorrows are making me old. I need good news."

Angela gave her a look. "Have you been listening to our gossip? That's a line from 'Romeo and Juliet.' 'These sorrows make me old.' I do agree that he is a genius."

She smiled. Yet she couldn't figure why Angela was so giddy. "Angela?"

"Ah, yes!" She finished putting on the silky dress, and was working on getting the knots out of her long hair. She grinned very widely. "Edwin's awake!"

A wave of happiness flooded her. "That's great! Is he up to walking yet?"

"No. But he talked to me!"

"What did he say?"

She blushed deeper, shifting her feet. "Well…he—he said…" Angela did a little jump, clapping her hands. "He said he saw me and fainted, I was so pretty! He promised me flowers!"

Gushing, Bella hugged Angela, who sobbed with happiness. "My, he must love you!" Bella cried. "You're so lucky."

She sniffled. "I'm just glad he is alright."

The princess stepped back. "Is he well enough for visitors? I have quite a busy day, mind you."

Angela regained balance. "Yes, Nurse Claire seemed fine with it, so I suppose. Would you mind if I come along?"

She started for the door. "Of course. I always enjoy company."

She just wished her company was a certain servant named Edward.

_A/N: Song is _Prayer _by Secret Garden. I don't own anything, all rights to their rightful owners…_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW or I will cry! Please I haven't even got one! Yeah, I know it's not the best story you'll ever read but the least you wonderful people could do is say 'Nice job.' Anything, please. Remember, Christmas is coming up…!_

_Please and thank you, Wolf Lover42! Merry early Christmas! _


	12. Fire

_Okay, people, Chapter 12 is my Christmas gift to all you. I would really, REALLY appreciate it if some of you would review. Please, please, please! Have a heart, get in the Christmas spirit, it would make my day!_

_-Wolf Lover42_

Chapter 12: Fire

Once seeing Eric, Bella and Angela went to get breakfast. They ate cheerily with Mother and Father, followed by trotting down to the dungeon. At the entrance, Bella nervously nudged Angela forward, who protested.

"Oh, no!" she objected with a sneer of disgust. "I have never gone down there, and I am not starting now to see some ungrateful fat women!"

Bella, amused, raised her eyebrows. Angela blinked, adding hastily, "Your…Your Highness."

"Yes, I expect it sometimes. Please? You agreed to come after all, right?"

Angela sighed, swallowing. "Well, yes…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

They descended down a spiraling staircase into darkness. With no sun, it was colder and creepier. Bella shuffled behind Angela, shivering from head to toe, cursing herself for wanting justice on Lauren.

"Why oh why do you curse me like this, Princess?" whined Angela, her teeth chattering. "Eric is better, and I come back to him blue in the face?"

The cold freezing her nerves, she snapped, "Stop complaining! We'll be there soon enough."

The servant was quiet as they reached the end and went down a stone corridor filled with soldiers and spears. One of them saw her and stepped in front of them, his face covered by a helmet.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled Bella, hands on her hips.

The soldier grinned slyly, ignoring her question. "Good day, my Lady," he greeted. "What are you doing down here? It is no place for such beautiful women." He winked at Angela, who stared icily back.

"I have a lover, thank you very much! Such rude men like you need women to control your savage behavior."

The knight's eyes widened in mock amazement. "Oh, I'm sure." Ignoring her blazing eyes, he turned to Bella, who thought about slapping the rude soldier. He dares talk to them like this? "My princess," he purred, bowing. She noticed some of the others snickering.

"You!" she barked, making them stiffen. "What in the world is so funny? You think rudeness is amusing? You shall think it hilarious when my father kicks you out!"

The knight who was flirting with her laughed deeply. Bella glared at him. "On the contrary, my dear! We are the king's personal favorites. He would not dare fire us, right, men?"

The others murmured agreement.

Fury warmed her feet. "You idiot!" With that, she slapped the chuckling knight across the face, sending him stumbling back in surprise.

Angela gasped, followed by giggling. "You just hit a knight," she scoffed.

"Come on." Bella grabbed the servant's hand and shoved past the soldier. It took her a minute to realize that his sniffling was laughter.

That was the final straw.

She strode up to him, arms folded across her chest. "What is your name?"

"It is Sir Jacob, Princess."

Anger drained from her. Jacob? "No," she muttered. "How?"

The knight took off the helmet, and, there he was, Jacob. Jacob and his silly grin.

"Whatever." She pushed past Jacob once more. "Now lead us to Lauren. I've had enough interruptions! It's as if I was destined to be interrupted my entire life!" She snorted, realizing wherever she went, a much too-long conversation was involved.

Jacob strode up, matching her stride. "Can't do that, Princess," he purred.

Sighing, she stopped to glare at him. "And why not?"

"Special orders from the king. No one, not even you, is allowed to see Miss Lauren. She is to be hung at dawn in four sunrises, no exceptions."

"So you mean I froze my feet, I suffered through your mockery, and got my dress dirty for nothing but to be turned down? By a rude _knight_?" she spat. Bella certainly wasn't in the mood to be banned from certain parts of her own castle.

"Sorry, Miss. Be sure to be present at her sentence, right?" Jacob reminded her.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, turning towards the stairs.

Angela held her arm. "Princess?"

She shook her head. But she instantly stopped. Jacob was laughing _again_. Kicking off her shoes, Bella shot between Jacob—shoving him aside into the wall—who stood, dazed. Several knights lunged at her, but she twisted and ducked around them. Angela shrieked in delight, willing her princess on. She slammed into Lauren's cell, clutching the bars and breathing in gasps. The woman hesitated, as if contemplating whether to listen or not. Then she turned slowly around, and blinked. Her eyes glittered like a cat's with hatred.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I promise to get you free. I promise, Lauren—"

Before she could finish, Jacob came up, face grim. He hoisted her onto his shoulder, carrying her to the stairs. Blood rushed to her head, and she kicked and screamed like she used to when she was a child.

"Let me go, you slimy knight!" she screeched, but Jacob ignored her and adjusted her on his shoulders.

Angela was getting the same treatment. "You dare treat your future queen like this?"

Jacob nodded to Angela's soldier, and he went up the spiral staircase. Suddenly, the fire died. She sighed and stopped moving, becoming limp. Jacob tensed, and halted.

"Please put me down," Bella whispered. "I shall be good. I cannot take this. It's too much for me."

He put her down, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Normally, Bella would slap him, but she was so very much tired of fighting back. She wished things would settle. She would give her greatest treasures for that. Anything…

Angela's nervous voice burst out, "Princess? Are you alright? Can we get out of here?" Her tone dropped to a whisper, "This knight is still watching me, and I do not like it."

"Yes, of course," Bella answered dully. Slowly but surely, Angela behind her, she padded up the stairs. Each step was warmer, and the stone was more familiar.

Angela stepped ahead of her, breathing the fresh air and twirling her thin, linen skirt. "Ah, is it not much better up here, Mistress?" she breathed, closing her eyes in relief.

Bella nodded, her eyes flickering to the coat-of-arms swan above her. So many generations of her family watched this emblem. Her father, her grandfather, King Geoffrey, his father, and so many more. Yet there were not just kings. There were also wives, daughters, sons, cousins, nephews, nieces… But every couple wishes for sons. That way, there would not have to be kings from others kingdoms, manors, provinces…

_Servant boys._

Pain knocked on her heart, demanding relief. Will her loving servant boy ever return? Is he even missing her or is he wallowing in his freedom? His letter surely did not say so. Nor did the shattered ring.

"The ring," she murmured aloud, her voice filled with longing and heartache. "My beautiful, gorgeous ring." She sighed. "It was _proof_," she reminded herself. It was proof of his love for her, and he tempted the blacksmith to make it in a night, specially made. He lit the courtyard gardens with fireflies; he found her grandfather's clothes, the ones he wore when he proposed to her Grandma Helen. He even hired a violinist, one he especially could not afford. He spent time, and money he did not have, all for her. If that was anything, he loved her more than air for his lungs. And yet he leaves, without a single spoken word. All he left was shattered diamonds and stupid _written _words. Did he leave because he saw necessary? Or simply because he could not stand to fight with her or anyone else?

The least he could do was send a letter.

"Mistress?" Angela was anxiously snapping her fingers at Bella. "Are you alright? Your eyes look so distant."

She blinked, feeling very…_distant_. No, hollow and lonely are the words. She was an empty bird's nest, with no one to fill her space—her heart.

"I am. Just a bit distracted. Shall we visit Eric again?"

A joyful smile lit her face. "That would be great, Mistress!" She frowned then, however, as Bella's gaze flickered to some far-off world. "But I think you need some alone time. I will escort you to your room."

By the time Angela left her at her room, went to see Eric, and came back to check on her, Bella thought about quite a few things.

For example, how her mind drifted from one thing to another. Why was Father so determined to hang Lauren? Did he despise her as much as his daughter? Or is it Bella's pleas that make him determined? As she began to think why, she wondered why Lauren would whip Eric in the first place. Was she driven by her hatred? But what hatred? She must have _some_ plan to escape, right? That is what all humans try to do. And why was Jacob acting so strange?

She sighed. So many questions…

The thoughts on her warped train kept coming, more horrid each time.

Why would James send flowers and love letters, since he already lost once? And losing his home, garden, his treasures, henchmen…? Was he so determined to win her? He knew how much she resented him, so why try? And his voice in her head! How could she hear it?

In any case, whether she liked it or not, Bella _had _to speak to him. She wanted to know why he was trying to get her, how he was talking to her, how he survived the fatal damage of the barn's collapse that left Laurent dead, how he knew so much about her, how he got the letters past the guards, and, finally, did he have something to do with the prophecy?

The prophecy.

_Oh, my dear! You know so little, in fact. Do you think I am an ordinary being? Ha, I laugh at how your petty woman mind works. Yet, I truly admire your courage, beauty, and quick-thinking. Trust me—though you may not like it—on this, however: your answers will come when the time is right. They will come in time, for everything has a purpose. In the meantime, relax and do not do anything rash._

Breathing sharply through her nose, Bella shook her head. That honey-sweet voice left her reeling. Yet…he was right. Answers will come, just not yet. Everything _does_ have a purpose, and truth set you free.

So, this led her to another web of questions: since when does Angela love Eric? If she has for a long time, why did she not tell her? How can his injuries be that serious? Well, if he is a servant, weak and scrawny, then it is not that big of a surprise. Where is Jessica? Bella has been seeing more of Angela than her own personal, mixed-feelings servant. Had she gone off with a boy, also?

Sighing, the evil thoughts haunted her.

The prophecy. _Is _James involved in a way? Edward? Her family, servants, her people in the village, Jacob, the other knights?

The old hag's voice echoed in her mind:

"_A lover will betray,_

_and one shall perish,_

_by a garden of roses, _

_a garden of magic_

_If you dare to challenge,_

_beware the outcome _

_A single one shall come,_

_to save thee,_

_yet if you refuse this help,_

_you are doomed_."

'A lover will betray'… Could that be Edward? But it could be James. Perhaps another man, someone unknown? She was not quite sure of any other pursuers of her admiration.

'And one shall perish.' Does that mean one will die? Hopefully James and not one she loves.

'By a garden of roses.' Surely not James's garden? That was destroyed with the rest of the barn. Or her beloved courtyards? Neither of these was entirely of roses. And 'A garden of magic'? No, magic, wizards, and all those myths do not exist. How could they? She did not believe in them.

'If you dare to challenge.' Challenge what? Challenge who? For what, exactly?

'Beware the outcome.' Of course there will be consequences!

'A single one shall come.' That could be possibly anyone. If not at James's garden, he could save her. Edward, her father, perhaps.

'To save thee.' Of course would be her, right? Who else would be needing saving?

'Yet if you refuse this help.' Why would she refuse it? Yet…no one knows the future. There could be another, future reason for wanting to decline an offer. But if it were life and death? She would rather choose life, as would anyone. Surely she would accept help for not but a selfish, prideful reason?

'You are doomed.' Right, refusing is out of the question. She would rather be stuck in a smelly dungeon than lose her life. Not just her own life but her mother's, father's, her knights, servants, peasants, and…most of all she wished Edward would live—whatever the cost.

After the tireless thinking episode, Bella finally settled in for bed. Angela lit a candle.

"Mistress?" she asked in her soft voice, folding her hands over her lap, stepping lightly to the four-poster bed. "May I ask you something?"

Bella pulled her animal skin covers over herself, propping up to gaze at the servant with sympathetic and understanding blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, I, er, was in need of tips, you see—" she began, but Bella cut her off in a jolt of panic.

"What kind of tips do you speak of?"

Angela let out a sigh of exasperation, her hands twitching. She made no eye contact. "Oh, no, not money, Your Highness. No, I need guidelines."

"Ah." Relieved, Bella patted her bed, urging Angela to sit and calm her nerves. When the servant hesitated, she murmured, "Go on, I am not going to punish you."

So she sat. Finally, worried brown eyes swimming with moisture were staring at her. "Oh, Princess Bella, I do not know what to do!" She bent down and sobbed in the palms of her dirty hands. Candlelight flickered off her tears.

Bella was filled with dread. This could mean many things. Keeping her voice calm and reassuring, she asked, "What do you mean by this? Is Eric not faring well?"

"No!" Angela cried, letting out a treacherous throaty sob. It tore at Bella's heart. "He is suffering more each passing hour, and Nurse Claire cannot understand why, or how to cure him! He coughs like he has a frog in his throat, and he sweats like it rained personally on him! Nurse says he was recovering, yet he only gets worse! Do you think it is the cold winter nights?" she wondered suddenly, looking up.

But Bella could not answer. She did not want Eric to die; he had so much to live for. He should survive Lauren's whip, survive this plague. If it was winter frost, then the king will have to make extra precautions. She had to see Father immediately.

Bella stood, pushing her hair back. Eric had to live to stay long and happy with Angela. She dashed out of the room without another word, exploding into her father's quarters. The guards did not even see her.

Mother jolted from her sleep, gasping and shaking her head wildly. "What? What is it?" She saw Bella, and sighed, rousing Father. "Honey," she whispered, "Bella is here."

He grumbled something unintelligible, then propped himself up to look at her with groggy eyes. "Yes, my dear?" he asked with a hint of irritability.

She tentively stepped up, but she realized that this was important and there was no time to delay, much less be timid. She cleared her throat, trying to appear determined. And she was, for a good reason. "Father, I understand that you will not abolish Lauren's sentence—"

"That is correct," the king interrupted, while Mother fixed her eyes on him icily.

"Anyway, I know you will not, but the boy, Eric, he is getting sicker each passing hour. It would break Angela's heart if the conditions were not better and he died from the cold. Would you mind if I got his bed warmer somehow? Perhaps a bigger, better fireplace? More blankets? Oh, please, there has been too much misery! Please, Father?" she pleaded. She did not want Eric to die, and certainly not for Angela to spend the rest of her days swimming in guilt.

Father actually looked thoughtful. Was he weighing her words? Bella's fingers clasped together, begging. "Well," he began, "I do suppose living conditions could be better. But—" he inquired before she could celebrate, "only for my kingdom's sake. I wish not for mockery of someone dying under my watch."

Excitement and joy were obliterated. Her face fell, glowering at the selfish king she thought responsible. For the sake of his kingdom? Not for his daughter's, his servant's? Their love and devotion?

"Father—" she started acidly, but Mother raised a hand.

"Please do not argue tonight, my dear. It is late, and you should be in bed. Tell Angela not to worry, Eric will be fine. I shall get knights working on it soon. But, I need to speak to you before breakfast." Dropping her serious voice, it went to a cheerful yet tired tone. "Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams!"

Grumbling, Bella left her parents to sleep. Why did they always send her away, along with snappy remarks and her lost battles? They won, while she was left with nothing? They betrayed her, the wanted nothing to do with her, let alone listen to her ideas for a better future. Yet—did Mother not say she would get knights on the job? For her, however, that meant in a few days, after Eric had died. No, that is not possible—Eric will _survive_. She promised Angela that.

_A/N: There's chapter 12! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Hearts, Roses, and another Proposal

Chapter 13: Hearts, Roses, and another Proposal

What did the queen want to talk about? Her plans? Her visit to Jacob and Lauren in the dungeons? All her expeditions and screaming and tantrums? Frankly, that was all she did these days. Without Edward, her life was an empty peanut shell, cold and alone.

Bella was sleeping.

In her dream, she was walking in a meadow, greener than anything she had ever seen in her life. It was better than James's and her courtyards combined! Where was it, though?

Flowers sprung up from nowhere, blasting her with cool, sweet-smelling scents that made her sneeze. Trees gave her shade, and maple odor filled the air. When she looked up at the sun, rising above the green landscape, she saw a familiar silhouette. Not Edward, not James, no one horrid or a loved one. A friend. Bella ran to the shadow, hope filling her heart. She tried her best not to trip on her dress, which was lighter than she expected—she was wearing a peasant dress. Ignoring this, however, she kept going. Then she skidded to halt in horror. There, just a hundred feet away, the shadow burst into action, shifting from one to two. The first shadow drew a sword and slashed at the second. Locked in a furious battle, dodging and thrashing, rolling and twisting, Bella could only stare.

This was not a dream, it was not a nightmare—it was a _vision_.

How could she tell?

The first silhouette was Jacob, blood dripping from his eyes. The second was James, hatred scrawled on his face.

At first the dream—vision—was peaceful and reassuring. Was it true? It had to do with the prophecy somehow, yet she was unsure how. Jacob was now involved, more so James. So, they fought. Who would win? She knew Jacob was skilled, but James? Was he trained as a warrior, taught to kill? Was he saving, destroying? Jacob, saving or destroying? Will one perish by a garden of roses, a garden of magic?

Troubled greatly, Bella let Jessica dress her. The maid seemed oddly quiet and composed, with the air of someone strangely calm.

Bella could not take the quiet. "Jessica? Is there something bothering you?" she demanded, shaking out of her grip.

Jessica straightened and blinked slowly. "No, Mistress. I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking."

"Why are you so formal this morning? Is Eric alright?"

Jessica reached for Bella's crumpled skirts, but the princess jerked away, waiting for an answer. Jessica sighed. "Eric is faring well, ever since your mother sent knights to keep a bigger fire."

She smiled with relief and pride. Finally, Mother was taking advice from her daughter! "And…?" she prompted, eager to hear more good news. She could not shake the dream.

The servant gazed away, murmuring under her breath, "If you let me finish, I shall tell you more. I assure you, Princess, you will not be pleased. Well, many things you will feel, I think. It is hard to explain."

Bella let her work. "I am quite sure I can handle it. I have suffered worse, yes?"

Jessica smiled slightly. "Yes, I suppose. Eric is feeling much better, Nurse Claire says. Angela is at his side more often these days, tending to him. A knight informs me on Lauren, too, for your sake. He says she just sits there, and does not move. She is alive, just never makes a move. Pity, I think, Your Highness."

She sighed. "There is nothing I can do to change Father's mind," she mused. "I dislike Lauren as much as you do, but there is no justice in her hanging. I'm perfectly fine with her in the dungeons, not in the gallows."

"I understand, Princess."

Bella was growing uneasy and suspicious. She spun away to sit on her bed, waiting for Jessica to start her 'hard to explain' story.

The maid sighed heavily and faced Bella, her features blank as ever. "You see, Mistress, my family still lives in the village. My father, my mother, and my brother. I am allowed to visit every three months. While you were with Angela, I went to stay with them for a few days. When I was there—" Her voice suddenly faltered, filled with heartache. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying. Why, she knew what was coming.

"When I was there, I went to see someone. Uh, this person was terribly upset, and his house was a mess. Purple rings under the eyes, which were red from crying. The clothes on the back where disgusting and dirty, as if they had not been washed in weeks. The odor coming off him was that of the pigs, in fact." Her face flooded with sadness and depression.

Licking her lips nervously, Bella kneeled silently be Jessica. "It's Edward, isn't it?" she whispered, her own voice cracking.

The miserable servant nodded. "Yes. He is a living heck without you, Princess. He tries to pull his hair out every time he sees the castle, much less when the gossip gets around. Oh, you should see him, Mistress! He looks as if he lost part of himself." She blinked at Bella. "He _has _lost a part of him, just like you. You both need each other, Mistress. You cannot stay away for long. You are his other half."

After nightfall, Bella snuck from her room.

Ever since Jessica told her of how Edward was falling apart, sorrow clawed at her heart. Deep gashes made it hard to breathe, and her head spun at the thought of seeing her true love in pain. Even more so that, with everything she had to do, she had not had time to grieve. Oh, the laws of love….

Jessica, in a dirty and dusty cloak, waited with her knight at the entrance. This knight was the one keeping track of Lauren's behavior. He waited silently and contently at the maid's side. A small, shy smile was playing on her face.

She curtsied, the same time the warrior bowed—the smile grew. "Good evening, Your Highness." Her voice was trembling, with what, Bella knew not.

She approached, pulling her own cloak tighter. "Good evening. Knight," she greeted.

He dipped his head. "Your Majesty. My name is Mike. I hope to assist you and Miss Jessica." He glanced swiftly to Jessica, who blushed.

What was the world coming to? All the maids were falling in love!

Bella tried not to be disappointed, either. She did not want an audience, just her and Jessica. He even planned for her to stay clear of Edward's home. They would want as much space as possible. But what if they…well, of course they would fight.

"Yes. Yes, of course. But I want as much clearance as you can get, do I make myself clear?" Mike and Jessica nodded. "I do not want to frighten him, and…I want alone time with him."

Jessica's eyes suddenly got teary. Her hand flicked, but she forced it to her side. Was she searching for comfort in Mike's touch?

But Mike, trained well as a knight, did not seem fazed. "May we begin, Lady Bella?" he asked, shifting in his chain mail.

"Yes."

Mike, Jessica, and Bella flipped up their hoods and disappeared into the night. They inched along in the shadows, shuffling behind houses and sneaking past windows. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound—just the cold winter air drifting past. It was a miracle there was no snow. Was it not close to spring? All the peasants' candles were out—except one. Bella felt the air being dragged from her lungs. Edward's house. Mike spun around suddenly at a sound, sending Jessica falling into a pile of trash. She screeched, flailing her arms in panic.

Annoyed, Bella yanked the maid up. "Quiet!" she hissed. She glowered at Mike, who gazed around guiltily. "Can't either of you shut your fat mouths?"

"I am deeply—" Mike began, but was cut off by the most wonderful voice Bella heard in her life. Someone she lost a piece of her heart for.

"Bella?"

Edward appeared in the doorway.

Abruptly, in Bella's fantasy world, clouds covered the ground, drifting like mist. Beautiful, soft light shone down like hands reaching for something to touch—like her hands reaching for Edward's strong shoulders. It was _better _than Heaven. And ll she saw was Edward.

With a throat-wrenching cry of happiness, Bella leaped into his arms. He laughed loudly, rumbling from deep in his chest. She let out a sound that was between a sob and a laugh.

"Oh, Isabella, my love. Oh, my sweet princess…"

His hand moved from her neck all the way down to her waist, pulling her very close. She stopped breathing.

Remembering her anger, however, Bella punched his shoulder. Edward made no intention of feeling anything. He only held tighter, burying his face in her long brown hair and sniffling. She let out another sob and rubbed her face into his neck, determined to drink and remember his smell. She did not even flinch when he scented of pigs and grim. It was _hers_. _He_ was hers. They embraced for a long time, just getting the feel of each other. The month they had been separated felt like three long, cold years.

If only it could last…

"Lady Isabella?"

Mike was not to mess this moment up. Bella held tighter to her lover, and Edward dragged his lips across her jaw line. This moment was indescribable. It was too good to be true, too romantic to feel real. It was her fairytale prince come to sweep his princess of her feet and live happily ever after—it was truly for real this time.

For real…

Her throat closed in joy, and tears wet her eyelashes. Her fingers shook on Edward's back. His clutched at her skirts, his lips trembling. Far in the background, in another world, Bella heard Jessica cry out a happy sob. The only sound was their breathing, their erratic breathing.

Better than Heaven…

Blinking up at him, he smiled—it was wondrous, so bright and happy, it sent chills down her spine—and wrapped his around tight around her waist, pulling her close. Kissing her hair, he faced Mike and Jessica.

But her spine went rigid, and Edward stiffened. The two were locked in a fierce kiss.

Wide-eyed, the princess and servant watched knight and the other servant embrace. Had they been together for a while? Perhaps seeing Edward and her kiss got them excited, and they copied in joy?

Edward cleared his throat loudly after a while. They broke apart, startled, grinning abashedly. Jessica blushed darker than Bella thought possible, but Mike's face was like stone.

Edward kissed her hair once more as Mike led them all back to the castle.

"I _promise _to never leave you again, my dearest." With his free hand, he held out something tightly for her. Feeling a thrill of hope, Bella reached out. But he did something she least expected him to do.

Mike stopped with Jessica under his arm. She forgot how to breathe, much less her own name. Lightheaded, Bella watched Edward kneel down on one knee. He opened his hand…

And threw the ring across the street.

She froze, unsure what to do or what just happened. She heard a splash. Edward knocked her legs from under her, carrying her towards where he tossed the ring. It was just like the courtyards.

He set her down, shyly scratching his head. "I, uh, been working on this since I left. I felt terrible and stupid, and I wanted to make up for it, hoping that you would forgive me."

Feeling so bubbly, she began to experience slyness. "That depends. Well, I might not, considering you threw away my ring." She started to search the stone fountain, which was surrounded by the flower petals and candles that seemed like fireflies. The clear, spell-binding water was cool.

He let out a short laugh. He pulled her up, spinning her gently. "Oh, you never could take a joke, beloved." Seeing her confused and irritated expression, he continued. "That was not a ring; it was a piece of trash. I am sorry, but it was part of my indestructible plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes." Edward placed one hand on her waist, one in her hand. Following his lead, Bella put her hand on his shoulder. As one, they stepped back and forth in a soothing dance.

She pulled herself closer, warm against his chest. "I didn't know you danced," she murmured. The candles shimmered, and Angela emerged from the shadows, singing ever so softly. She winked and smiled reassuringly at the princess. "You set this all up for me—with the other servants?"

His breath fluttered at her neck. "I would do _anything _for you, no matter what. You are my life now, Bella."

After a while, when stars were their only candle, Edward and Bella headed to the sea, hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the gentle waves lap at their feet. It felt good to feel the sand again in between her toes, as well as Edward's presence.

"You see, my love?" he whispered, "I never forgot you."

"Nor I, Edward." Bella was completely at ease, her heart beating steadily and happily.

He shifted, and she sat back. When he got to his feet, he was…Was he blushing?

Bella went to his side and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Why do you blush, my prince?" she teased.

Edward grinned. "I am glad you see that. Now, instead of a ring"—when she opened her open to protest, he closed it with a kiss—"yet, my love. I shall get you another ring, just not yet. Now…" He led her back a ways toward one of the boardwalks. He helped her up, so they overlooked the dark, starlit sky and the sandy beach. "Isabella, I really hope you forgive me tonight, and what I am about to show you is what I have worked on every single day I was here. Most of it washes away in the tide, but I fix it. And if it is for you, I do not mind a bit."

Bella, feeling giddy and touched by his flattering words, took both his hands in hers, ignoring the gritty dirt on his. Edward's eyes shone with love and admiration, but there was also grim hope. Was he truly wondering that she would deny his offer? Of course, she, deep down, was still furious with him. But she absolutely could _not _stay away from those gorgeous green eyes or his messy bronze hair, or the shape of his face. "I promise, I still love you, whatever you do, see, feel….I love you, Edward, and I always will."

He smiled warmly, his eyes glowing. "If you let me back, I can help you with all your troubles, without losing my temper," he promised.

Confused, Bella asked, "Did Jessica tell you?"

He nodded. "Yes, she was—is—worried about you. You always look pale, she says, and your eyes are so distant." He flinched. She placed her smooth and grimy hand on his cheek, relishing the familiar spike. Edward held it there. "I don't like to think of you in pain. It hurts me."

"My heart twisted when Jessica told me of you," she murmured, snuggling close to him.

Edward stroked her back, swallowing hard. "I know. Would you like to see my surprise now?"

Bella stepped away, smiling. "Of course I would."

The mysterious smile he once had finally returned. It overjoyed her to see that. "Then turn around," he whispered.

Bella spun around to experience a heartbreaking scene. Yet, did she have a heart left?

In the sand, just feet away from the gently ocean, were hand-written words. The words? There were several, romantic quotes. Her heart beat faster, but she blinked away tears.

In large, clumsy letters, it said: 'Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind.' And he also added, 'and with the heart.'

'The courses of love never did run smooth.'

'My heart it ever at your service.'

'When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.'

'My lady, the tide waits for no man, but I swear it would wait for you.'

'You will never age for me, nor fade, nor die.'

After the Shakespeare quotes, just below, was a giant rose.

'A rose must remain with the sun and the rain or its lovely promise won't come true.'

'The sweetest flower that blows, I give you as we part. For you it is a rose, for me it is my heart.'

Bella sniffed, her hand flying to her mouth. This was the best thing that he had done yet! It was better than the proposal, she thought.

However, when she turned to thank him, Edward held a red rose in front of her. "'I give you as we part, a rose, for me it is my heart.' Your lovely promise, my love—Isabella Marie, will you marry me, for real this time?"

_A/N: Aw, Edward! That's it, people, Chapter 13! And of course Shakespeare wasn't around at that time and he wasn't that famous, but have an imagination, okay? ;) Still, the quotes belong to their rightful owners (even if they're dead). _

_Come on people, just ONE review would be nice! Please?_


	14. Fallen

Chapter 14: Fallen

In time, Bella and Edward went back to the castle. Jessica and Mike were waiting, hand in hand, wide grins on their faces, the knight's façade broken. Angela was farther away, staring up at the infirmary's window where Eric waited. As the five started through the portcullis, Bella twirled a rose in her fingers. Edward watched warily around, cautious if the king would see. So, naturally, he held tighter to her waist, pressing his lips to her sandy hair.

Once in the main hallways, Angela bade them farewell and trotted towards where her Eric waited, tripping on her dress. When Edward, Mike, Jessica, and Bella stopped at her room, Mike kissed Jessica and went back to his post in the dungeons, clanging in his mail. Jessica gushed, "Oh!" and her cheeks went red.

Bella smiled and laughed. Oh, how good _that_ felt! "Jessica, he must really like you. Later, you are telling me your story."

She stared off, in a daze, for a long time before realizing someone said something. Clumsily, she bowed and grinned lopsidedly. "Yes, Mistress," she sighed, her eyes dreamy and far away.

"Ah, love," Edward mused. Bella punched his arm playfully, taking his hand and disappeared into her room.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

Scrambling, Bella woke Edward. Groggily, he mumbled, "Wha—?"

"Hush," she hissed. "Get up."

"Isabella? Are you awake?" Her father's voice was curious, but suspicious.

"Just a minute, Father!" she called, leaping up to her closet. "Don't come in, I'm not dressed."

"Oh, all right. Your mother wishes to talk to you in the courtyard."

"Yes, Father, thank you!" She let out a squeak when she tripped on her shift.

"Bella?" Father's voice was frantic.

"Do not come in!" she shrieked, yanking on her shift.

"Oh?" He seemed hurt.

"Please, just go."

"Hurry, Isabella!"

She cursed the thin doors of the castle. After a while, with plenty of grunting and struggling, she got into her dress. It was much easy being dressed by Jessica or Angela, but nowadays they were with Mike or Eric. Bella could not blame them, however, as she gazed lovingly at Edward. He was deep under the animal skin covers, relishing the warmth he had not had in his small, windowless home.

Snapping out of her daze, she kissed his cheek and murmured, "Edward, I'll be with my mother in the courtyards. Don't interrupt us—that would cause a mess. Okay?"

He swatted at her, mumbling. She smiled. But just in case, she found a scrap of parchment and scribbled that she would be n the courtyards, not to interrupt, and make sure no one sees him. No one knew except Mike, Angela, and Jessica that he was back.

Downstairs, Bella heard voices at the dungeon door. Curious, she pressed her ear to the cold wooden frame.

"What do you mean, you are in love?" spat a deep voice.

"I am," protested another, sounding afraid but determined. Mike! "I really am. She is anything I have ever wanted, all I ever want—"

The deep-voiced stranger snorted in disgust. "Tell me," he purred suddenly, "is this not the girl you fell in love with as a squire? Do you not think she's is too old for you?"

Mike knew Jessica since they were children?

The knight was silent, having no comeback. Finally, he spoke. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

Who was he talking to, in that rude manner?

The young knight seemed to be hurt in some way, because mail clanked and he grunted in pain. The other, meaner man laughed cruelly. The voice was familiar, but only very vaguely. "You knights are getting softer these days, always chasing after petty maids." He snorted again.

Bella heard silence, then more clamor, and several moans from both men.

"Jessica is _not _petty!" roared Mike, and then there was the crunch of a nose being broken.

Fighting the sick feeling, she scrambled away to her room, forgetting what she went down for.

She crashed into…Eric?

He caught her, laughing. Bella's eyes widened; she felt like she was going to hurl. The harsh talking of Mike and the mysterious stranger, the snap of bone and Eric's chuckling. What was he doing up? Why was he laughing? How was he healed? And so many other whats, hows, whys…

"Princess, what are you doing?" Eric asked in between bouts of laughter. He held her straight, and she grasped his arm for support. "You look as if you have seen a ghost. I suppose it is my face? Is it as pale as Nurse says?"

"No," she managed to gasp, her lips going dry.

His face grew serious, all signs of joy gone. "What happened?" he hissed. "Is Angela alright?"

It took her a long while for her to calm down and find her voice. Eric waited patiently, though she could see it bothered him to linger. No guards came, nor did any maids. Odd, it should be busy. But then again, nothing is normal these days.

Finally, with a final gulp, Bella gazed hard at Eric, whose brown eyes held her unwaveringly. "Angela is fine, everyone is." His face, which was filled with worry, went back to regular color. Then she grew suspicious: wouldn't he know? She spends entire days with him.

Before she could ask, he continued:

"Thank God," he murmured. He sighed hugely with relief.

"But, I was on my way…" She remembered to see her mother. "Oh no!" Bella bit her lip until all blood was drained. "She is going to _kill _me," she fretted.

She was ready to run off, but Eric caught her wrist and held her back with surprising strength. Was he really sick?

"Lady Isabella, worry not about your duties," he growled, his eyes glowing with a strange determination. Swallowing, she tore free.

"Why should I keep my mother, the queen, waiting for you?" Bella asked acidly. She did not want to fight. But did she have a choice?

"You _have _to tell me what you heard," he insisted.

"Why? So you can tell everyone and have them crowd me in a flurry of attention?" she spat. Now that it became a habit of getting hurt almost every day, people got excited and news flew like wildfire through the castle.

"No."

Surprised, she blinked at him. This was not what she expected. She _did _expect to be held back, so she shook her head. "I shall tell you when I get back, as well as any information my mother might have."

Without waiting, Bella sprinted to the courtyards, barely acknowledging the guards who took posts there. She hardly heard one follow. Idly she thought of the punishments her mother would have planned, and then Bella tripped, landing face-first on the courtyard grass. Thankfully it was thick with snow.

Snow?

She wondered again, _snow_? It was the beginning of spring, and getting warmer every day. Snow never came. Bella struggled to pick herself up, shivering madly. Snow was seeping in her dress, drenching her hair and making her face go numb. Suddenly, strong, cold hands gripped her forearms and yanked her up, hugging her to the stranger's chest, warming her insides instantly, despite the frozen weather.

"Why do you fall, Princess?"

But that was not Edward's voice. It was James's. Stifling a panicked cry, she twisted to look at her rescuer. It was Mike, his face crinkled in a smile.

But it quickly vanished to a frown when he saw her horrified eyes. "Did I say something?"

"W-what _did _you say?" she rasped, moving her legs to a more comfortable position. The shock of James's voice had jolted her.

Mike gazed at her in confusion. "I asked if you needed help. Are you okay, Mistress?"

"Oh." Relief, not as strong as she would want it, washed away some fear. "Is my mother here? Why did you follow me?" And before she knew it, she asked, "Who were you talking to in the dungeon staircase?" Color drained from his face, not from the cold. Ashamed, she dipped her head. "I am sorry."

His voice was strained, and Mike started to lead her back to the castle. "Do not be, I'll—I'll tell you later, Your Highness."

"Another thing on my stupid list," she muttered. Mike did not seem to hear.

As they entered the doors, as warm—somewhat—air rushed to greet them, Bella felt a nagging sensation. Why had it snowed so late? It was almost into spring, and the last time there was snow—just a very light shower—was a little more than a month ago. So how could it snow? The more Bella thought, the more she was aware of how hungry she was. She winced when her stomach growled in response. Mike, again, didn't notice. Bella shivered, and her spine curled inward at the force. Instinctively, she pressed herself against Mike, and he froze. She backed quickly away, shame burning her face. It melted the snowdrops.

"I am sorry," she whispered, hurrying ahead.

His voice was faint, but she heard his words: "Your mother is in the kitchen, food ready."

Once she was out of earshot, the princess slowed to a stop. Bella longed to be anywhere from here, or at least to be able to curl up and cry. Yet, her father always said to be strong, face your problems, not run away. That made you weak; it made you forget your courage. It made you forget your rank. She was a _princess_, not a coward who runs away from nightmares and things she hears.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped determinedly to the dining hall, where warm smells already could be smelled.

"Why, how nice it is of you to show up," Queen Renee greeted icily.

Bella froze, the courage gone in an instant. Along with the queen was Jacob, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and to her horror, Edward in _chains_. Chains? Chains! His head was lowered, and he wasn't dressed for the day—his hair was mussed, his clothes were the filthy peasant clothes (did she really get in the same bed with those on?), and his feet were barefoot—and blue. The chains clinked as he shifted under Jacob's iron grip. The smile on the knight's face was grim and triumphant, as if he enjoyed holding her beloved like a dog.

Goosebumps raised on her arms.

Jessica and Angela had tears in their eyes, but Eric had Angela in a hug. He blinked sadly at her, pleading to stay silent. Jessica could only stare blankly as she wiped away the wetness. And sitting at the biggest chair in front of a table overcrowded with food, was Queen Renee. Her frown was impatient.

But Bella's only thought was, "Edward!"

His head shot up, and he struggled madly to break free and embrace her, but Jacob held tighter and shoved him to the ground with a thud. He grunted, slumping on the floor. Jessica and Angela let out strangled cries, and the loudest was Bella's. Jacob sneered. But these screams seemed to bother Mother. The bleak mask on her face snapped, and a mask of pain replaced it. She did not like to see her daughter this way. Before the queen could react, however, a knight jumped out, locking Bella in a tight hold. He bound her hands in a flash, pushing her to her knees also.

Tired of fighting, she let him and went limp. What was happening?

Memories of Mike's and the stranger's skirmish, their voices, flashed in her mind, and they seemed to be the result of this knight's touch. His armored hands were cold, harsh, and strong. There was something familiar in the arrogant way the stranger's voice had talked. His name danced in front of her eyes.

James.

No, it was _Brady_.

She jerked her head back suddenly, kicking her legs out and rolling away on her stomach. It sent tremors of spasms through her. Brady, surprised, recovered in an instant. But time slowed. No one moved. Except for the queen. She rose slowly, majestically, all eyes fixed on her.

"Leave my daughter be," she growled. But her soft tone echoed on the walls with a thousand voices. It was full of authority. It was a true, selfless queen. Authority…and pain—and hurt, and bewilderment, disappointment. Brady stood ram-rod straight, as if he'd been forced to.

Too full of pain, Bella stayed on the floor, gasping and twitching with each spasm that shook her. It was as if Brady's touch was triggering them. The hard, itchy ropes dug in her flesh. She felt as if her heart was being pulled out piece by agonizing piece. Edward, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and her mother looked the same way, but no one moved. No one made a sound. It was deathly silent. Then, Brady jerked. His mouth opened wide and let out a roar. When he gazed downward, his eyes were green—the color of James's.

"Well, is it not nice to see you friendly faces?" His voice was James's, but with a godly echo. It scared Bella further than she thought possible. "Why do you all look so frightened?" James wondered, cocking his—Brady's—head. "Is this body really that hideous? I thought he was rather muscular. Anyway, do you understand what I am doing?" When not a soul moved, he sighed. "Really, is it that bad? Besides the fact, I summoned his soul, and from there it led me to its body. I brought him back from the dead, but my soul took his place. He was not happy about it, but when I am done, I shall return it. Then I will simply kill him, redoing Laurent's job." He grinned wickedly, then laughed, and it was like three of him were laughing, which made it three times worse.

"You monster!"

Jessica's face was red with fury, yet her voice was filled with fear. Her hands were clenched until her knuckles were white and her whole self was trembling.

_Don't fight, don't say anything_, she willed her friend. Bella wanted to scream, but her voice flew away a long time ago. Thank the Lord; she backed down when she saw James's murderous expression. He drew Brady's sword, at the ready. She knew how his temper flared. But as soon as he withdrew, he sheathed it.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am, but, then again, who isn't? I will not kill you—yet. For I have something else to do." He stood in front of Edward, kneeling down to hiss in the servant's face. "You took her from me, you fox-hearted cheater. You stole her, my only love. For this you will pay."

Even Jacob was frightened. He dropped Edward, who grunted in pain, and stepped rapidly backward. James did not seem to notice. His eyes were set on the fallen man, not moving. He placed his hand on his sword.

Her heart raced, her body filled with new, incomprehensible energy. No one—_no one_—messed with Edward in front of her.

Bella struggled to her feet. "Don't touch him!" she screamed.

He growled, and it shook the entire castle. He spun to face her, just before she got a glimpse of Edward's horrified eyes.

"Bella!"

James lunged at her, despite what he said. He grabbed her wrist and twisted hard. She screeched like an animal and fell. He leaned down and jeered, "You dare mock me, girl?"

"If you love me," she choked, as he bent harder. "If you love me, let me go. Let them all go, including Brady."

"Aw," he purred, his hot slimy breath warming her ear, "she cares about her pathetic friends. How sweet."

"What happened to your love notes? Those taunting voices in my head? You do not love me, you wish to own me."

"No." James's voice broke, for a second becoming Brady's. It flickered back and he loosened his grip, dropping Bella like a doll. She felt indescribable pain explode her jaw as it slammed against the stone. "No!"

His strong arms lifted her, cradling in his arms. They were barely aware of the terrified cries of the others. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and her body felt like she was crushed, the strength sapping away very abruptly like water in a tipped bucket. With care, James placed his hand on her suddenly scarcely moving chest. He closed his eyes and murmured an ancient blessing.

Bella began to get limper as all her injuries and memories and hurt and rejections and pain and the weight of her decisions and fighting and…and…and…

"No!" several voices shrieked.

Then a bright light shone. Familiar faces appeared in the clouds. "Come, Bella," they whispered, "come, rest here in Heaven."

Three golden-glowing deer trotted gracefully up. Their eyes glittered butter yellow and the buck reared up. He touched the sky with his nose and the beautiful lights vanished and it went black.

_A/N: OMG, is Bella dead? Read the next chapter soon to find out! Hmm, too cheery?_

_ REVIEW!_


	15. The Death of Princess Bella

Chapter 15: The Death

**Edward's POV:**

My world was shattering, crumbling under my feet. My heart broke long, long ago, but it came back each moment and broke again. My lungs were shriveled from forgetting how to breathe. And my arms were like rubber, as well as my hands which were bound in rusting chains. My head spun and I thought I was hallucinating.

First, I was suddenly jacked from my bed by a crazed knight named Jacob, and then I was literally dragged to the kitchens, where the queen waited. I suffered her might, in front of my friends where they watched helplessly, for somehow she had found out of my being back here in the castle after breaking her daughter's heart. It felt like losing a thousand battles in one moment. And then my heart really did shatter.

Bella, my love, crashed in, her face like I've never seen it. It was pale, confused, and sickly.

She screamed my name in horror and her eyes widened. In a surge of anger of being restricted, I fought to get up. Jacob shoved me down, and, with difficulty, I gave up. I couldn't meet her eyes. Then, as I stared at the floor, listening to the sobs of Jessica, Angela, and the queen, someone grunted. I peered up and my breath was punched from my lungs.

The knight lunged on Bella, binding her hands. When she fell, she jerked with unusual seizures. It hurt to see her this way, but there was nothing I could do.

Then everyone else seemed to freeze. When I gazed up, the knight was going spastic. He shuddered, and his head shook from side to side unnaturally. He looked straight at Bella, who was growing paler.

"Well, is it not nice to see you friendly faces?" he jeered, staring into Bella's eyes. Fury made me growl, but no one heard me.

While the possessed man continued, I began to think. Who had the power to take over someone's body? Why was he attacking Bella? I felt like snarling like an animal, but there was nothing else I could do to help.

Jessica's voice filled my ears, pounding my eardrums. Then there was the sound of a sword being dragged from its sheath. I looked up. The knight put it back.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am, but then again, who isn't? I will not kill you—yet. For I have something else to do."

I quickly studied the floor, horrified. It was Bella's captor, James.

He kneeled down in front of me, and hissed in my face. His breath smelled like rotting flesh and wet soil. "You took her from me, you fox-hearted cheater. You stole her, my only love. For this you will pay."

Jacob, gasping, fled. I felt unbearable rage scorching my insides, like the day I found out Bella had been kidnapped. I yanked at my binds, but they cut deeper into my skin. Hurting myself was not helping.

"Never," I spat.

Just then, the princess struggled up, ignoring her bound hands. "Don't touch him!"

He roared and shook the entire castle. I grunted as I fell sideways. I glared at Bella in horror and she saw. My mind raced.

"Bella!"

James lunged at her, gripping her wrists and twisting with a grim smile on his face. She screeched, and I felt so angry it felt like I was melting. Bella fell with a sickening thud. He leaned down and jeered, "You dare mock me, girl?"

"If you love me," she rasped. He bent harder. "If you love me, let me go. Let them all go, including Brady."

"Aw," he mocked, "she cares about her pathetic friends. How sweet."

"What happened to your love notes? Those taunting voices in my head? You do not love me, you wish to own me."

I was rushed with love. My princess is so strong. But what voices in her head? She never told me of those.

"No." James's voice broke, for a second becoming familiar. I glimpsed a face in the knight's helmet. Brady! James possessed Brady! It flickered back and he loosened his grip, dropping Bella like a doll. I heard her jaw crack, which echoed in the silent hall.

"No!"

He lifted her, cradling her in his arms, seeming instantly guilty of letting go. He bit his lip.

I screamed my head off, rolling on the floor trying to break free. Blood oozed onto my hands, which smeared my face as I flipped into a puddle of it. My mouth full of that iron taste, I yelled louder. No one did anything, but I could barely hear Angela's, Jessica's, Eric's, Queen Renee's, Jacob's, or James's cries of fear over mine.

As I writhed, I noticed a startlingly bright ray of light. I froze and watched James place his hand on the broken body of Bella. Her eyes were a million years away, watching something invisible to me. His hand glowed gold, and it spread like water to the rest of her unmoving form. He murmured some sort of chant. She glowed brighter.

After a moment, she jerked and fell back limp. Her eyes opened and were glassy as if death already claimed her.

"NO!"

In a split decision, it seemed, James laid Bella's dead body down gently and sprinted out of the room without looking back.

Once the door slammed closed, all heck broke loose.

Jessica screamed in agony, Angela let out a throat-wrenching sob, hiding her face in the crook of Eric's neck, Queen Renee fell in her chair, hyperventilating. Jacob turned tail and disappeared into the kitchen.

I, on the other hand, was only too willing to get help for Bella. I writhed harder, yelling at the top of my lungs. My heart was being ripped from my chest; my soul was dissolving like feathers in the wind, my lungs screamed for air. My very existence was broken without Bella.

I couldn't live without my other half…

I squirmed towards her broken body, eyes staring into Heaven where she lay now. Her jaw was crooked, her teeth bleeding where she crashed to the stone floor. Her legs were twisted in a sickening way and her arms were bound and bloody. I started to cry as I snuggled against her. I strained to kiss her, but I couldn't reach. I shouted at God, or James—whichever. Did it really matter now?

"You killed her! You let her die! Bella! My love, my love! She's gone!" My throat went dry and I lost my voice. I screeched soundlessly.

I buried my face in her hair. Coldness radiated off her body. The touch of Death. She smelled of nothing, just empty air. She really was dead.

Suddenly, I was forced to be still. The weight of the chains lifted, and I leapt to my feet, only to sway. Mike the knight caught me, grimly frowning.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes said _I'm sorry._

Mike put his hand on my shoulder, lips pursed with sadness. Then he went to Jessica's side and let her sob into his chest. Eric sighed at me before leading Angela out, followed by Mike and Jessica. Angela didn't look at me. Queen Renee sat on her chair, staring blankly ahead. As much as she loved Bella, the queen did not want to touch her daughter's dead body, much less see it. I didn't care.

Despite my stinging hands, despite my fury and hopelessness—despite everything—I took my beautiful maiden in my arms, cradling her freezing body close. She hung there, limp as ever.

"James!" I howled, my voice filled with rage as it came back. "You did this! You killed her!" I broke off in a cough, but it was really a sob.

I fell to my knees, Bella still in my bleeding hands. I began to feel light-headed. My vision blurred as I stared into Bella's unblinking eyes. She was beautiful, like an angel. That was how I always saw her, only better. I saw her wings, the way she seemed to glide when she walks, ever so graceful. Her pale, determined face, but always so terrified. It shouldn't be that way; it should be happy, full of joy. James ruined her life in so many ways, scarring her. And in my view, her broken jaw made her look like a brave warrior, fighting her way through life. I loved Bella, and there was nothing that could change that, even in her state she was in.

"Bella," I murmured, barely able to speak. "I love you, don't leave me. Please, please…"

Her heart has stopped, her chest moved no more. Even I had no heart left. That's when I realized she really was gone. She was gone.

Gone.

I took her and sobbed into her cold, dirty hair.

_A/N: *Sniff* All I can say is, I cried. What will happen next, my readers? _

_And come on, doesn't this chapter deserve a thumbs up, a review, anything? Please?_


	16. Blood Red Fire Of The Past

Chapter 16: Blood Red Fire Of The Past

That's when Bella blinked.

I stared at her, incredulous, not understanding my emotions. How…?

Her cracked, pale lips on her broken jaw scarcely moved, and the shallow rhythms of her heart hardly beat. Her breath came out in rattles, but there was so much love in her voice. "And I love you," she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Bella was alive. She was here, next to me, breathing and alive.

I lay beside her, stroking her bloody back, closing my eyes. I relished this moment, never happier. She lay back too, rubbing her face in my chest.

Just as I dozed off, content, I heard her murmur, "I won't ever leave you, Edward. I never did."

She felt his warm and sticky, smelly body against hers, his hands wrapped much too tightly around her waist. Her jaw exploded and creaked with pain, and it hurt to swallow. Her mouth tasted like iron, like blood. She blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of bright light and clouds. Her dream clung to her like a burr, but it had comforted her.

Then it occurred to her: _I died_. James saved her life, with Brady's hands. She had died, seen Heaven, and came back. She heard Edward's last words—"I love you, don't leave me." And she felt so light, so happy, she forced herself to say, "I love you too, I never left you."

_I died._

It was true, she never left. He kept her in his heart, his only love. He held her close the seconds she was gone. And she never, _ever _forgot him. He kept her anchored to the world, to stay sane.

He kept her alive, gave her something to live for.

Groaning in agony, Bella pushed up with her hands. They shook madly, and she slumped back down, landing on Edward's shoulders.

He jerked awake. "What? What?" he saw her, grimacing. "Bella! Oh, Bella!"

He helped her up; though he was in no state to stand himself. They stood, face to face, for several moments, perhaps hours. Then he gently kissed her dislocated jaw where it hurt most. But with his soft, warm—and bloody and crusting—lips seemed to heal her then and there.

Silently but joyfully, bloody and grimy, Edward took her hand and led her to the door. They walked, more or less dragging their exhausted feet, to the infirmary. They saw, heard, no one. However, when Edward open the small wooden door, they were greeted by deafening screams of joy and fear and gratitude and anger and…just happiness.

Then, pushing through the crowd of servants, knights, and all others, came Nurse Claire and her apprentice, Emily.

"Get out!" she snarled at the crowd. "Get out or I will _make _you!"

Reluctantly, the room emptied. Nurse Claire's face smoothed, showing nothing but worry. She sat Bella down on a hard mattress, but soft at the same time with goose feathers. Edward was placed at the other end.

Her hearts strings began to fray from being apart from him. Bella still longed for his comforting touch.

"Ugh," mumbled Claire, dropping Bella's sleeve in disgust. She tried not to laugh. It hurt, and she grimaced, which hurt even more. At least the cranky nurse showed no indifference that she was a princess—she treated her like a normal person. "You stink of horses," Claire complained, but she got to work.

While the apprentice cleaned up Edward, Claire stripped Bella of her clothes and washed her in a basin full of freezing water. It felt much better than the stuffy dining hall, especially from wearing her corset and having Edward's sticky arms around her. As she scrubbed herself, trying to be brave, Claire set her jaw right.

It popped as the nun grabbed her chin and jerked it. Bella thrashed in agony, splashing water onto everyone and everything. It was like someone threw a brick at her, like falling all over again.

Her whole head on fire, Claire did anything necessary to keep her jaw line in place. Then, her mouth still throbbing, she got special treatment. Her nails were filed and ridden of dirt. Her hair was shiny and curly as ever, flowing down her back. Her face was scrubbed, her legs hair-free. Her teeth cleaned, ridden of blood. She felt new, not at all like she had died.

It took a while to get all the blood off, since it was dry and in so many layers, but they persevered. "Finally!" Nurse Claire exclaimed as she scraped the last drop of blood off Bella's arm.

Feeling radiant, she smiled at Edward. Her jaw felt fine, if not just tingling. He grinned happily back, taking her hand. But she pulled away, putting her hands around his neck.

"You like to make things difficult, Bella," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"And I always will." She kissed him, feeling sparks. Edward laughed. She pulled away, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a minute ago," he rumbled, "you were dead."

That touched a nerve. "You're making a joke of it?" she replied, her voice shaky.

Before either of them could have a smart remark, Nurse Claire stepped between them, giving both a hard stare. "You just went through a lot, both of you," she told them, "so I don't want either of you running high stakes. Your nerves are frayed, you're tired, and you're in pain. You _will _relax and you _will _stay in bed for the next few days. Am I clear? There is no need for more fighting."

Bella pursed her lips, realizing Claire was right. No more fighting. Edward bowed his head, nodding.

"Now, get out!" She shooed them out half-heartedly, Emily the apprentice waving and smiling.

Back in Bella's chambers, things felt different.

It was like nothing ever happened—like James hadn't taken over Brady's body, including bringing him back from the dead—like she had never seen Heaven and came back. It was like a giant cloth wiped away their previous troubles. But talk was still in order.

Bella tried to explain to Edward, but each time she started, Nurse Claire suddenly rushed in with a medicine. The last one was a sleeping drought.

"This will do the trick," she commented as she handed a bottle to each of them. They grimaced as the smell reached their noses—rotting bread. It wasn't the worst thing Bella smelled, but it was still a horror. "Just drink that, and relax. Your mother or father—"

"Mother!" Bella gasped. Where were they? How did they take this in?

Claire placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling. "They are fine, completely aware you are awake and healthy. Now, drink up!"

Clinking bottles with Edward, they gulped the potion down. She almost retched. It tasted of poorly cooked pig meat, egg yolk, blood, and linen.

"Good," cheered Claire, shooing them to the four-poster bed.

They collapsed and curled up, the drought already talking effect.

"Sweet dreams."

Over the next few days, it was like nothing had happened at all.

Though Mother was worrying her head off, everyone was back to their normal selves.

Angela and Eric, his back fully recovered—all that was left of the welt on Eric's back was a long, disgusting line, and every once in a while it gave him pains—were allowed to go down to the beach, so they went each night once the chores around the castle were finished. Jessica, on the other hand, spent time with Mike, watching him with dreamy eyes as he practiced with the other knights. Jacob was rarely seen, and when he was, he was sulking. No one knew why.

As a peace offering, Father had cut off Lauren's sentence. But, finally agreeing with his daughter's opinion, he announced that her new sentence would be to stay in the dungeons for six more years.

Word spread in the palace, and soon the whole village knew of Bella's and Edward's struggles. So, naturally, they sent gifts saying how happy they were that the princess was well. Sue sent a basket, made by her, with fruit and corn. The messenger she sent said that her family was doing fine, and Seth and Leah were glad to hear that Bella was okay.

Pretty soon, other allied kingdoms sent jewels and rubies. One especially shiny gem was from Benjamin, her cousin. He wrote that he hoped she was well, and his betrothed, Tia, and he were getting married in three months. They hoped she and Edward would come. Edward happily agreed.

Father had sent his best knights after James, searching the entire kingdom. He had even informed all the dukes, landlords, earls, and the neighboring lands to keep an eye out. So far, nothing came up.

While everyone was right, Bella had her crooked jaw. It was healed, but the bones were slightly off. Edward insisted she looked more beautiful than ever, and she believed him, but it was hard to see herself in the mirror anymore without crying.

She had told her entire family about what she had seen when she was dying. Nurse Claire said God took pity on her, and she should be glad that she was alive. "Every person has a purpose to fulfill," she commented one day. "Each person has a destiny. God must think you have a special one."

Bella thought about that, so it was either true or it was James's magic that brought her back.

Edward stayed by her side constantly, determined to keep her safe. He took it badly when she told him of the golden deer, first in the kitchen and then in her dream. It hurt her too, to see him that way. He had taken a liking to those deer way back in James's garden. But that was past.

There was the best news for last.

The wedding was in six days!

"Oh," gushed Jessica as she stepped back to admire her and Angela's work, "you look beautiful, Mistress!"

Angela smiled. "That dress it fit for none other than you."

Bella skipped about the room, loving the feel of the cool pink fabric. It was her dress originally for Benjamin's ball, but since plans change, it was refitted and made better for her wedding. And the word didn't even make her flinch anymore.

She giggled as she twirled in circles around her room, stopping in front of the gold-gilded mirror. The pink silk dipped in waves around the skirt, with lighter cherry silk under it. The bodice was embroidered with little red roses. Her shoulders were bare, the sleeves hanging loosely off. It was a sight to be seen.

As Bella, Angela, and Jessica admired it, Edward came in, absorbed in a piece of parchment.

"Edward!" the three women shrieked.

His head snapped up, confused, but Bella hid just before he saw. "Honey, you know you can't see my dress!" she scolded from her closet.

"Sorry," he apologized, shuffling backwards as Jessica shooed him out. "I should have knocked. I have to show you this!"

"Give it to me," Jessica snapped. "And you'll just have to wait. Go find Eric; he'll help you with _your _dress."

Bella giggled, and came back out when the door closed. Angela was shaking her head and grinning. "Honestly," she sighed good-naturally, "men have no sense of privacy."

"I agree." Bella took the parchment from Jessica, who was still laughing from her joke. Bella groaned.

"What is it, Mistress?" asked Angela, leaning over her shoulder.

"Benjamin can't make it to the wedding; he has to go on a trip somewhere."

"Oh, really? What a shame." Angela started to untie her ribbons. "Can Tia come, his betrothed?" she asked.

"He says he doesn't want her to come. From this, he sounds pretty strict about it—she must have a disability or something."

"Then she has committed sin," Angela replied simply.

Most people thought that if you had a disability, then God has punished you for committing sin. Bella didn't believe it. God was kind and merciful. Why would he punish them?

"Well, that marks down two. Do you think my uncles and aunts will come? I haven't met them properly, and my parents never talk of them. Why do you suppose so? I don't think they've had any problems."

"Your mother isn't royalty, is she?" Jessica's sudden question had Bella's mind reeling.

She did not know anything of her mother's past.

She swallowed and folded the paper.

"I do not know."

That evening, after having a cheerful dinner, Bella pulled her mother to the side, ignoring Father's and Edward's glances.

"What do you need, my daughter?" Mother asked, eyeing her as if it were not Bella.

"Mother, are you royalty?"

The queen's mouth popped open, incredulous. "How _dare _you accuse me of this," she hissed, shaking off the princess's grip.

Like a shadow, Edward appeared. Queen Renee squeaked. "Is there a problem here, my Lady?" he purred, making it impossible to ignore.

But the queen held her stance. "No, young servant. Mind your own business."

He dipped his head and walked away. Mother's piercing gaze gripped Bella. Her spine stiffened. "What is the meaning of this?" she growled.

"As long as I have lived, I never knew my mother's history. Now is the time to tell me."

It was quiet for a long time. The blazing green eyes cooled and Mother's shoulders sagged. "I cannot hide any longer. You are right, Bella."

Bella sat in her chair, followed by the queen, king, and Edward. The servants were dismissed.

"You see, Isabella," her mother began in an ominous tone, "when I was young, I was a merchant's daughter. I traveled with him my whole life; visiting places I thought never existed. I saw how silk was made, how swords are forged. I came from Spain, but neither my parents were Spanish—my grandparents moved there from here, England, because of the job of trading. Yes, I saw many things. And then I came here, the place where the biggest, strongest castle was built.

"When my father bought a house near the village, I started to wander there. I was young, maybe eleven or twelve. I was foolish. I strayed farther and farther from my home, closer to the palace. All the boys stared at me, not meanly—curiously. I could tell what they were thinking. Yes, they thought I was beautiful. I gratefully admired the attention. Maybe I was a little too much of a brat. However, as much as these young boys mooned over me, I did not like them. I wanted to marry a prince, one who would sweep me off my feet and walk into the sunset. It was a silly dream, but I wished it true."

Her hand slid to the table, and Bella blinked with a start. Her father's fingers entwined themselves into his wife's, squeezing them.

"So one day I found myself much too close. A young, plain boy in a cloak saw me, and approached me like a gentlemen. He smiled reassuringly, and did a slight bow. I was flattered, but also annoyed that another suitor found me. I said something like 'Oh, another courter?' and the boy undid his hood.

"He apparently expected a shocked reaction, but got none. I had no idea who he was. But getting over his confusion, I remember him grinning wider. He said, 'You are new, yes?' I answered curtly, 'Yes. What do you want?' He laughed, and I was infuriated. I wasn't a princess, but I was close. 'Don't laugh at me,' I had snapped at him. And, as childish as it was, I stomped on his foot.

"He only laughed. But it was contagious. My anger had melted and I couldn't help but giggle. We stood there for a long time, just laughing. I didn't care what people thought or saw, I felt so carefree. The boy was so carefree. After a while, he stopped and blinked at me with green eyes like a meadow. 'Meet me here tomorrow,' he whispered, pulling up his cloak. 'Here at noon. I want to see you again.'

"I agreed, heading back to my house feeling hollow like a bird, like I could fly over the castle rooftops.

"For a year I met the boy, feeling closer and happier each week. He never told me his name, and I didn't mind. I never told him my name, but I had a feeling he knew. We went to the beach, we had picnics, and he sent me flowers and letters. My father knew who this mystery boy was, as did my mother. They knew, they were happy, but they never told me. They knew it would scar me. So I lived happily and contently.

"Then, five years later, I got an official letter. It had the seal of a swan. It was from King Geoffrey himself. Eagerly, I opened it.

"Prince Charlie wanted to see me and my family in the castle court at noon, no later. I was terrified. But it turned out to be the best day of my life. I found out my lover was the prince, just like my dreams. It didn't surprise me; I knew deep down. I accepted, leaping into his arms as he swung me in a circle. We got married three days later. We were joyful and content, and everything was well. Our families got on better than we expected, and my merchant father was richer than ever.

"Soon, about three years later, one of the rebellion kingdoms led an attack. There was a great fire, and thousands of innocent people died." Mother pursed her lips, her eyes filled with tears. Father, caught in memories, rubbed her shoulders.

"The royal family, including me, hid in the deepest parts of the castle, where we were safe and no one could find us. But King Geoffrey insisted on fighting with his knights. Charlie wanted to go, but he wanted to stay with me more. I was expecting you. It was terrible. I felt the tension buzz and the fire crackling above my head. I felt sick. Then, without an answer, Geoffrey darted out with his soldiers. We waited in silence as we heard screams and fire and swords. Our kingdom was falling.

"All of a sudden, however, every sound stopped. The screams were silenced, the clang of armor halted. Only the sparking of fire was to be heard. Queen Helen, your grandmother, Bella, stood up, screaming and sobbing. She ran to the door that led upstairs; four knights had to hold her back.

"All of us knew King Geoffrey would never return.

"Charlie went to investigate himself, and hardly found five survivors." Mother looked at Bella then, flickering to Edward. He was rigid, but his eyes were flashing with a thousand memories.

Bella gazed at him with watering vision. "Edward? You were there when the Great Fire started?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He nodded ever so slightly. "Yes I was." His tone grew wistful. "I was three years old. I was playing in my mother's small inch of a garden. My father was at his shop. He was a blacksmith. I heard the screams before my mother. I tugged her skirt, and she smiled. Then my father came tripping down the dusty road. He was yelling, 'Attack! Run, soldiers are coming!' The entire village exploded in bright red colors, and I was lost. My mother picked me up and pushed through a crowd of screaming people. I got hurt, cut, bruised. I was crying. I remembered my mother's soft, musical voice. She whispered to me—I remember her words clearly: 'Be strong, my son. You will survive, and you will do great things. I love you, Edward, my son. Be brave.'

"She tripped, and she dropped me. Before I got trampled, I crawled to the shadows. I saw her stand, my eyes filled with stinging smoke and red. A red rose bloomed on her chest. A soldier ran her through with his sword, right through her heart. I shrieked in terror, and light faded from her eyes and she fell. Her body was kicked out of sight.

"Just then, my father's bloodied face appeared. 'Son,' he hissed to me, shaking me. 'Son, I know you are strong. Be brave. I will always—' I wanted to say something, but before I could, I-I remember a sword being driven into my father's back and his body crumbling an inch from my foot. I scooted farther in the bushes. None of them were burning. My mouth was dry and foul, my eyes stung like spices were thrown into them, I couldn't breathe. My clothes were ripped, I was bleeding, and my hair was scorched. Surely I would die.

"I cried and cried, my ears filled with screams and clangs and crackles and the rips of flesh. They were filled with dying pleas and malicious yowls of victory from both sides. My peaceful world was gone in a matter of minutes. So I curled in a corner and closed my eyes, willing the colorless eyes of my dead father to disappear. All the terrible, bloody images of families and soldiers to vanish. But they stayed in my mind, more vivid and scarier than before.

"And, after a hundred years, from what it felt like, everything ceased. Screams and battles stopped, only the crackle of fire was left. My ears still rang. I could hear horses whinnying and snorting, but they got farther away. The acrid smoke still rose into the sky, fire still sparked. But it stopped after a while, and footsteps crunched on the rocky soil as well as bodies being dragged away. I quickly saw someone drag my father away, but I squeezed my eyes shut. I prayed to God, like my mother did, pleading to make this end. I didn't know what was happening, and I wanted it to stop. But the endless pain kept stinging. I was broken.

"Then soft, careful footsteps halted next to me. I sucked in my breath. A girl's young, sooty face peered down at me, a sad smile on her features. 'Come,' she said to me, reaching her hand out. I cringed away, screaming, but the girl squeezed beside me, picking me up in her arms. She was maybe seven years older than me, but this war—whatever it was—aged her. She seemed another seven years older. She carried my limp and shaking body through devastation, though I couldn't see through the dust and smoke. Only a few people cleaned the streets, less than the number that lie dead on the ground.

"I remember the girl stroking my back. Her name was Alice. She promised to take care of me.

"And I believed her. She did take care of me, teaching me the ways of a servant.

"It took years and years for the images and pain to go away. It took years for the village and kingdom and its people to recover. The only good news was that two months later after the Great Fire, a princess was born. Princess Isabella Marie Swan, borne to King Charlie and Queen Renee. King Geoffrey had died fighting, and Queen Helen had died of a heart attack.

"Then, six years later, I was sweeping the halls. I heard a squeal of joy, followed by loud footsteps and grumbles. I also heard a woman's amused laugh.

"I looked up to see a little girl half-dressed running at full speed towards me. She was only in her shift, her eyes wide with laughter and her hair wet and dripping. Her chubby little hands clutched onto my legs, and she rubbed her head on my knee. I was so startled, I just stood there. A knight, the king, and the queen caught up. King Charlie scooped up his daughter, who was red-faced with giggles. He walked away with his sour knight, grumbling. But the queen smiled a small smile. She whispered, 'Thank you, for being there for her. Always be there for her,' and followed her husband.

"I knew already that the little girl was mine.

"For years, I played hide-and-seek with the princess, laughing when I caught her and she kicked and screamed in delight. She would try to smack me with her little chubby fists, but I would catch her and tickle her until she cried in joy. It felt good to be happy in these violent times.

"And then I knew my heart was full, and my life was recharged and ready for anything. I would protect this girl, whatever the cost. And I still honor my family and the thousands who died fighting for justice."

_A/N: I love this chapter. I cried a little when I wrote it, and I hope it's a tearjerker for the rest of you, just for the joy of the story. It's an insight of all their pasts. I thought it was a good idea, a good flashback. And now you all know that Edward and Bella have loved each other ever since they were very little. _

_Thanks, Wolf Lover42_


	17. The Sea

Chapter 17: The Sea

When Edward blinked memories at her, she didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do. His story replayed repeatedly in her mind, vivid and red. She couldn't imagine what that would have been like for either her mother or her fiancé, however descriptive they told it. Edward was three years older than her, she realized. And Grandfather Geoffrey! Mother had told her that he died from falling off his horse. The queen had lied. Why? To conceal the fears of the fire? To conceal her own fears? Her family had a hard history, it was that simple. They could get through it, though, couldn't they?

Bella snapped back to reality and found her fingernails digging into the soft wood of the table. Her gazed rested on each person—Queen Renee, King Charlie, Edward—and watched their solemn, sad faces. Those stories, they seemed like fairytales, like something fake. Yet they were real and true. All of them, including herself as a child, were a part of the Great Fire. There weren't many survivors, and yet here were three.

"Edward?" she whispered. She rested her hand on top of his hand, and he squeezed it. "Is Alice still alive?"

His eyes averted from her. His fingers crushed hers. "No," he whispered. "Laurent killed her."

She sucked in a quiet, cold breath. Bella swallowed. "He did?"

Edward nodded ever so slightly. She took her hand back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He craned his neck to kiss her too. "I have you," he breathed. Bella smiled and stroked his wild bronze hair.

Her father sighed, shaking off memories. "Well," he muttered. Mother was blinking calmly, locked in remembrance. "Since you have heard our stories, and we know yours, my dear, I think a meeting is in order."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Bella sighed. Edward held her hand. "Well, what is there to discuss?"

"I got a letter," piped up Edward.

Father raised his eyebrows. "Yes? From who?" He sounded suspicious.

"It's from Bella's cousin, Benjamin. He says he cannot make it, and neither can Tia."

"Oh." The king leaned back, unsure what to say.

"It didn't say if Uncle Arthur or Uncle Spencer could come, either," Bella added. "Maybe we should write. Oh! I have to write to Sue!"

Mother blinked and faced her daughter. "Who is Sue?" she asked.

Confused, Bella answered, "You haven't met her? Don't you remember when that little girl, Peder, came in asking for help? I followed. Remember?"

"Ah, no. She is a peasant, yes?"

"Yes. You don't object?"

"No."

"Oh, okay?" Bella was bewildered at her mother's strange remarks. "I'm inviting them to my wedding. Her, Peder, her younger son Seth, and her husband. Is that alright?"

Mother smiled. "Anything you want. It's your wedding, my dear. And I am truly sorry for tearing your first list. I do not know what came over me."

Bella felt happy. "Thank you, Mother." She leaped up, taking Edward with her. "Let's go!"

She let out a joyful laugh that echoed along the cold hallways, her ears filling up with Edward's laughs, too. There was nothing like laughing, especially in these strange times – and it was good to forget her mother's, father's, and Edward's vivid stories.

"Where—what are we doing?" he gasped.

Bella stopped and twirled herself around him. "To write to Sue, of course! And to invite all the servants, my aunts and uncles, and cousins, and anyone you want to invite! Isn't it great?" she squealed.

This was what she was waiting for her entire life. To have a wedding with the man of her dreams, her own prince—just like Mother's childhood dream. Butterflies swatted their wings in her stomach.

He smiled widely and pulled her close. "Yes, my love. It _is _wonderful, just like you."

She giggled. "You're a kiss up," she teased.

She darted down the corridor to her room. He pursued, his deep, rumbling laughter chasing her. Bella threw open her door, relieved to see no one was there, and fell on top of her bed, gasping for breath. Edward landed beside her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"That was fun," he huffed.

"It was. I'm faster than you."

"I dare you to say that again."

"Faster," she purred.

Edward flipped over on top of her, pinning her arms down. He entwined his fingers in her tangled hair, and kissed her forehead, nose, her cheeks, her lips. Her hands were freed, and they lingered down to his back, pulling him closer. He kissed her just below the neck, and traced his lips along her crooked jaw.

Bella kissed him several quick times on his nose before whispering with her eyes closed, "This isn't writing letters."

"I know," he breathed, his eyes closed also. "We have all the time in the world, right?"

"It's in six days."

"Is that short?"

"Very."

"Then why are you fooling around?" he teased.

"Oh, you!" Bella pushed him away with her feet, and he laughed as he tumbled back. She blew the hair out her face and crossed the room, taking out a quill, inkwell, and parchment.

As she addressed it to Sue, Edward strolled over and played with her hair.

"You have to teach me to write," he murmured after a while.

A big blob of ink splattered on the desk. Quickly, she wiped it with her shift. Her heart thumped. "You don't know how to write?" she asked in bewilderment. How did he write in the sand? Did James possess him?

"No," he answered. "I never learned. Alice taught me to read, yes, but not to write. Strange, isn't it? But she was very good. But no servant is allowed to learn. You know, the rules forbid it – causes problems all the time."

Bella thought about this. It seemed foolish that she hadn't thought of this, and idly wondered why. She thought Edward was very smart, but, then again, she never asked him to write anything. And, as the thought hit her, there was a flaw in James's plan. When he sent that first letter, with the roses, he signed Edward's name.

"I will teach you. You're going to need to if you're going to be king someday."

Those words sounded foreign on her tongue. Soon he would be King Edward, and she would be Queen Isabella. It sounded so weird! But she was going to have to get used to it.

"Yes. Okay. Let's wait until after the wedding." Edward went about the room lighting more candles; it was getting darker. "Do you suppose it'll stop snowing soon?" he asked, voice wistful.

"Yes, I wish it would." She continued writing, and soon her list was covered. "I hope they don't mind last minute invitations, but it's the best we can do."

"Would you like me to give them to the messenger?" he offered, holding his hand out.

She smiled and got to her feet. She handed the stack to him. "Yes. I have to go tell Jessica and the others." She stretched up to kiss him. "Be safe. Tell him to take the fastest horse, he has my permission. I want those out as fast as possible."

Edward nodded and strode out. After straightening her room, Bella headed to the servants' quarter. She knocked on the familiar small door, grinning when Angela answered.

"Yes, Mistress?" she greeted, giving a small curtsy.

"May I come in?"

She gave a crooked smile, unsure. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but no. You know it's no place for you."

"Oh." She tried to hide her disappointment, but kept going. "Well, I do have something else to ask of you."

Angela stepped out and closed the door with a _click_. "Yes?"

A grin lit Bella's face, excited already. "Would you and everyone else be guests at my wedding?"

The maid's eyes grew wide. "Really, Mistress? Really? You want us to come?"

"Don't be silly, of course I do!"

Angela squeaked, and Bella laughed. "Good night," she whispered. "Oh, and I'm short of bridesmaids." Angela's jaw dropped and her cheeks grew pink. Speechless, Bella said again, "Good night."

The maid nodded absentmindedly and ducked back into the servants' quarters. From inside, Bella heard her squeal, "Jessica, oh, Jessica! You'll never guess what Bella asked!"

Back in her room, Bella lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was high up, grey, and arched.

If Benjamin couldn't come, and if her guests—besides the servants and knights—didn't make it, then who would be her audience? She wanted as many people there as the church would allow, but the odds weren't good at this standpoint.

Just then, Edward came in. Happy at last, she jumped up to greet him. He was grinning wildly.

"Well?" she asked, taking his hands.

"The messenger has a knight escort, on two of the fastest horses in the country. They rode out as soon as I told them, and no delays. Your guests might just make it. After all, none of them live that far away, right?"

He was right.

"Yes. Thank you, honey! Now, only five days to worry. Tomorrow, we'll get everyone together and work on the chapel, yes?"

He nodded and they undressed and climbed into bed. "You know," he whispered after a few, quiet minutes, "things just might be normal for a change."

"I hope so," she murmured.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Bella and Edward slept until just above sunrise.

They rushed about the castle, in the church, running errands, set up chairs, cut flowers, and chatted to dozens of people. By lunch, they were exhausted. But the place looked gorgeous.

It wasn't really in the church; it was outside in the back. It was sunny and green, despite the recent snow. The trees, in unanticipated full bloom, were decorated with candles, tied expertly by string. The arch, made from white lattice, was covered lavishly with silk pink roses, flanked by bouquets overflowing with startlingly bright peonies. Following to the arch was an aisle made of white rose petals. It wasn't to be laid out until the day of the wedding, but Bella had a good picture of what it would look like. Next to the aisle, were dozens upon dozens of pews. The backs were decorated with silk ribbons, pinned up every three inches. They were dark, soft cherry wood, polished to a shine.

Nothing less than perfect for the princess.

Once Bella was allowed to see the finishing touches, she ran outside. She almost tripped in her haste, and then again when she saw it. Surely it was better than James's garden. Of course, the sunlight and cool, soft breeze made it even better than that. Before she could stop herself, she thought, _Now it only needs golden deer. _She shook her head, but sighed. Edward strode up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you like it, Princess?"

"It's better than I could imagine," she admitted.

"Good."

Jessica skipped up to them, her face ecstatic. "Don't you just _love _it, Mistress? It fits you perfectly! And it's going to be _so _romantic! I wish I were getting married." She sighed longingly, and then perked back up. She took Bella's hand. "Speaking of which – come on, I want to show you something. Don't you dare follow, Edward!" she called as she rushed off, dragging the princess with her.

She heard her fiancé laugh. She couldn't help but smile, too.

Jessica dashed past the church and her wedding scene, into the village, ignoring stares and screaming children, down to the beach.

"Why are we at the shore?" Bella asked, gasping for breath. The water lapped towards her, sparkling. The sun was high overhead, ray of light bouncing of the hot sand. It began to seep through her thin shoes, and she winced. "It's too hot. What do you want, Jessica?"

The maid pranced about, humming. Her eyes searched the ground, and she ignored her princess. "Well, you see…" she began, reaching down and picking up a perfect conch shell. She put it at Bella's feet and smiled at her. The princess narrowed her eyes, not just because of the sun's glare.

"What is it, Jessica? You're scaring me."

Her smile widened. "You know how I said it would be nice to get married?"

"Yes…?" Her heart was picking up speed. Was the servant trying to tell her that she was engaged? Impossible. Servants couldn't get married!

The angelic voice came back, and thankfully it was not James's. _But they can get engaged, my princess. Do not be discouraged. Be happy for your friend. She is young and foolish, but content. Let her be, and go about your business. Life has to move on, keep revolving. Won't this make you happy—to see your closest and dearest friends joyful and whole with their soul mates? Yes, you would._

Though it was modest, the velvet voice was right. She _did _want to see Jessica happy, especially with Mike, who could protect her and love her for the rest of her life. The same prospect applied to Angela and Eric. Ah, life was good.

Back beyond her mind, Jessica's eyes were glowing in the sunlight. Bella had to smile. "Well?" she asked in excitement.

Her face shone with exhilaration and she bounced on her toes. "Mike proposed!" she squealed. She held up her hand.

Bella felt her eyes grow huge. It was so pretty! It was on a simple silver band, and in the shape of a square, were a thousand shimmering diamonds. They glittered and blinded her as Jessica happily twisted her hand in different directions.

Does the blacksmith often get persuaded?

"Oh, Jessica," Bella breathed, taking her hand and examining it. "It's beautiful. You're so lucky."

"Not as lucky as you," she gushed. "You have _him_." At that moment, Jessica took back her hand, smiled dazzlingly, and skipped away with her conch shell, humming again. She heard his cool breath, smelling of green grass.

His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips grazed her jaw line. "Hello, pretty maiden," he whispered.

"Hello, love," she murmured, swaying with him. She relished the soft sea breeze that washed over them. "How did you convince the blacksmith to make my ring? What is the payment?"

Edward stiffened, and pulled away. "There is no payment," he replied curtly. He sat by the water's edge, lost in thought.

Bella, suddenly troubled, knelt beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Edward? _Is _there a payment? How did you convince him?"

"Yes. There is, but I haven't figured out how I'm going to pay it," he mumbled.

"What is it? I am sure I could—"

"No," he snapped, scooting away from her. "I can do it myself, without help."

Ignoring the crushed feelings, Bella continued to pry. "Are you sure? Oh, Edward, don't fight with me. Please, is there anything I can do?"

She shook his head angrily and gazed towards the boardwalk, back facing her. She sighed miserably. "At least tell me how you convinced him. How did he make it so quickly?" she added. "If we are going to be a couple, I need to know these things. No secrets, right?"

"I suppose," he grumbled.

She sighed again. "If you don't want to tell me, I guess I won't try. What should we do now? Oh!" Suddenly, excitement bubbled up. "Jessica got proposed by Mike!" she squeaked.

Edward twisted to raise an eyebrow at her. "You really got surprised?" he asked.

"Well…no," she lied. Truthfully, she had been so occupied with her own worries and excitements that she _had_ been surprised.

"You are a terrible liar, Bella." He got up and stroked her arm with sandy fingers. He smelled of sea and the musty scent of the castle. "Always were, always will."

She shivered at his touch. "Yes, but when have I ever lied to you?"

Edward smiled. "For instance, when I asked if you were alright, you said fine, and you were absolutely not." He smirked—not knowingly, just lovingly.

Bella tried to suppress a smile, but gave up. "Well, yes, but I was trying to be, for all our sakes. And I am telling the truth. Jessica showed me the ring Mike got. That's why I asked if…." Her voice got smaller as Edward's eyes grew dark. Though she deserved privacy, she reminded herself to ask her mother why she wouldn't tell her the price of her wedding ring. "I am sorry," she murmured as she hung her head.

"Don't be." His warm, sandy hands held her face, forcing her to look into his brighter eyes. "Why would you be? Do not bother with me, I just can't keep hold of my emotions. There are several things I have to tell you, and I will, just later. I promise. Love, there are five days until our wedding, and we'll worry about these things later. I _promise_."

He kissed her, and she kissed back, caught up in joy.

Five days!

_A/N: Yeah, that's chapter seventeen. _

_So, I really don't know what my plan is yet. I think I'll just post when I feel like it, but I'll post two chapters. I'm trying to put them all up, put them together in one document, and send it in an email to my mom so she can review it – and print it! I'm so excited! This is my first really successful story that hasn't gone wrong, and I'm really proud of myself (I don't mean to be so modest). So, yeah… _

_Oh, and in case you're confused, I've decided Charlie and Renee have brothers. Arthur is Charlie's brother; Spencer is Renee's. Roxanne's cousin, Benjamin, is Arthur's son. This will make sense if you read my note at the end of chapter eighteen!_

_-Wolf Lover42_

_(Check me out on YouTube: search 'Wolfflover42'. There's two Fs. I made a Rob Pattinson video with Animal by Ke$ha and a Firework one to the song Firework by Katy Perry. They're just slideshows of some pretty cool pictures and a few lyrics.) THANK YOU!_


	18. Black and Red

Chapter 18: Black and Red

Later, Edward and Bella went back to the church. He went off reluctantly to clean up, so the princess walked around admiring her decorations. Everyone rushed about, making things perfect. Even the priest, Father Rushe, was smiling at the altar.

Bella walked up to him, weaving between crowds of debating servants.

"Good afternoon, Father," she greeted, bowing slightly.

Rushe smiled and raised his hand. "What a pleasure, Princess Isabella," he murmured. "So, you are being married?" When she nodded, he laughed with mischief. "What did your servant boy do? Force you to it?"

She tried to smile, but was a little offended. Why would he do that? "No, but I am sure he would have if I refused. He all but sucked my lips off when I said yes."

Father Rushe laughed huskily. "I suppose. You two are so entwined in you love, I doubt either of you would say no." He sighed happily, moving aside as a servant stumbled by with a bouquet of flowers. Bella breathed them in heartily.

A thought struck her. "Father?"

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, clasping his hands together. "Is there something bothering you?" His voice was concerned.

"Well, yes, sort of. When he proposed to me, he hadn't a single penny to his name. I asked him how he could afford such an expensive ring, but he pouted and wouldn't tell me a thing. I offered to pay the blacksmith who made it, but he just screamed at me. Why? I _am_ very bothered by this."

"Ah." Father Rushe weighed her words, thinking deeply. Bella waited anxiously, biting her lip. Thankfully her betrothed was nowhere to be seen. "My dear princess, do you know nothing of pride?" he asked, gazing intently at her.

She swallowed. "I—"

"No." He held up his hand. "Pride is a powerful thing. Say, if you wished to complete a book. And once it was perfect, you wanted to publish it. And you didn't have the money. If Edward offered to pay the cost for you, what would you say?"

"No," she replied automatically. If he offered money to her, it would make her feel unachieved. Make her feel lazy, like she accomplished nothing. She would want to do it herself. "Oh," she breathed, finally understanding.

"You see? Edward wishes to pay whatever the cost it by himself, so you don't have to lift a finger. The best you can do is to let him be. He will tell you eventually."

Bella, happy to know why he was so secretive, took a step and pecked Father Rushe on his wrinkled cheek. "Thank you, Father. I really appreciate it. See you in five days!" Her voice broke up another octave in excitement.

He blushed slightly. "You are most welcome, Princess."

She skipped off to her castle, in the back where peasants entered. Jessica cut her off. "Why are so you jumpy?" she asked playfully.

Bella pulled her to the side, into the shadows. "Nothing. I am excited for you and Mike. But don't you know the rules?" Her tone was suddenly sad.

Jessica gazed down to her finger. "Yes," she whispered, "I do."

The rules were that no knight, much less a servant, of a royal castle could not be wedded in any way. Now, a former knight and a former servant could be. The only except is that of engagement. That is all, not married. Bella would be heartbroken if Jessica and Mike quit working for her kingdom, much less Angela and Eric. All her closest friends were growing up, growing apart. It made her blink back tears.

"Princess?" Jessica was asking. Bella blinked, and tried to smile. "You know I would never leave you, right?" She shrugged. "Besides, I have nothing to live for out there."

"But Mike has a house! Wouldn't you—?"

Jessica was shaking her head. "Though you may not know it, Mistress, you are my closest friend. Even in times of famine, I would never abandon you. I promise you, Bella, I shall not leave you."

Her smile grew genuine. She hugged her, wiping away tears behind the maid's back. Then she stepped away, a new question burning her tongue. Jessica beamed.

"Then what do you plan to do? Stay engaged for the rest of your life?"

She shrugged again. "I have no idea. We will have to see what happens. No one knows the future, Princess. Maybe we'll get lucky and I'll be an unknown heir and have to bring you with me."

Bella laughed, and so did Jessica. It was good to laugh. It seemed, when you were, that nothing else mattered and nothing was wrong. Hmm, that would be a miracle. At least it wiped away troubles for a few, short minutes.

At dinner, Edward finished his meal quickly. When his fork clattered on the table noisily, all eyes turned to him.

Bella gave him a quizzical look and set down her own fork. "Edward?"

He gave a small, shaky smile. "I promised an explanation, right?"

Her mind went blank. As much as she wanted to confess his debt, this was the moment she least expected him to say it—in front of her parents, the king and queen—the servants in the corner—the cooks on the other side of the thin walls. What was he up to?

He stood, and the eyes grew round with curiosity.

The king raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you wish to tell us, Edward? You seem…agitated."

When Bella gazed at his face, she realized her father was right. He was pale, his eyes darting around the room, and his lips were in a firm, straight line. "Yes. Yes, I do. I did not just pull Bella's ring from nowhere. I pressured the blacksmith, Richard, into making it. The price he asked…" He swallowed, biting his lip. He glanced at Bella, who smiled encouragingly. That gave him courage. He pushed on. "The price he asked was high, but I—it is not money, but something even harder to get hold of."

Confused, Bella touched his arm. "What are you talking of?" she whispered.

"Yes, sir, what _are _you speaking of?" Father glared at him suspiciously. Mother daintily sipped her tea in an imported china cup. She didn't seem to want to be involved. "It seems there are a lot of possibilities, yes, but they also seem directed at my daughter."

Edward winced. "Y-yes, Sire, but I assure you—"

Mother cut in before either of them could speak. "You know, love," she murmured to her husband, who pouted as he sat down, "there is a crucial part of Edward's back story." Father shook his head angrily, Bella tipped her head, and Edward sat down, too. No one answered. "Do you not remember when he was playing with Bella? And I had said, 'Always be there for her?' Don't you see? I remember that meaning of my words." Her voice was excited and hopeful. "I had said those words because I felt a special connection. You two were meant for each other, like the hilt and blade, matched and fit for the other." Her eyes grew wistful, and happy to remember those days. Bella herself felt nostalgic. "I knew, ever since he first saw my daughter that they would always look lovingly into each other's eyes. I was never angry that a princess fell in love with a servant. I myself was a peasant, to some degree. Of course, it really wouldn't be the kingdom of Swan in a sense, but the kingdom of Cullen."

Bella liked the sound of that. But she really never thought about her new name. Isabella Marie Cullen. Hmm, how odd. It sent shivers up her spine. Soon she would be a Mrs. How odd indeed…

Mother continued her story. "So, Edward, you are Bella's other half. Do _not _break her heart again." She stared sternly at him, and, solemnly, he nodded. "When I told him to always look after her, I knew this would happen someday." Her eyes flashed to Bella's finger, where the beautiful ring was placed. Suddenly it weighed a thousand pounds. She dragged her hand off the table. Mother blinked. "It does not matter the cost, the payment. Yet someone does have to—"

"Isabella has to kiss him!" Edward burst out, his eyes wild.

Mother's cup slipped from her fingers, shattering on the ground. Father's face changed from normal to red. And Bella…There was nothing on her face but shock. She felt her crooked jaw fall open with a little _pop_. His eyes ashamed, Edward played with his animal horn fork. All was silent.

"K-kiss me?" she stuttered after a long, long time. "Why w-would he want me?" Her voice was broken, defeated—angry. "He knows I have Edward. Couldn't he—?"

There was a flashback, an exciting memory. She remembered that night, after she heard Edward talking to the blacksmith. She remembered Richard's sly smile. "This'll make your day, Princess, and the days to come," were his words. Now she knew what he was talking about—his payment, her lips. She knew why her fiancé had avoided it so long. He didn't like this anymore that the rest of them.

Father suddenly slammed his fist on the table. They all jumped in their seats. "I will not have a low-life smith kiss my daughter for some payment!" he roared. He pointed a shaking finger at Edward, who jumped again. "You _will _find another way to pay him, or the wedding is off."

Bella screamed "No!" just at the same time her mother cried, "Charlie!"

The king only shook his head, refusing to be sidetracked. "I will not tolerate this. You"—he glanced at Bella, who was beginning to cry with hot, sour tears of rage—"are my daughter and I will not allow you to kiss another peasant."

Surprise added to the burning bury. She was an adult, and going to be married, she could make her own decisions! Her father wasn't in charge of her anymore. Edward's eyes flickered like fire. Even Mother glared at her husband like she wanted to rip his head off. "_Another_ peasant?" Bella screeched. "I am an adult; therefore I can do what I please. You know I love him, and I would do anything for him, including paying a small price for an object that changed my life forever."

Not daring to see her speechless father, Bella took Edward's hand and stormed out of the deathly silent room.

The whole way to the courtyards, Edward asked: "Bella? Isabella! Are you alright? Where are we going?"

"To get this over with," she growled through clenched teeth.

The guards shifted uneasily when she came into view, and they hastily opened the gates. Bella shuffled through the flowers of the gardens, and, for once, the sacred fountain's flowing water didn't calm her. She headed to the stables, the blacksmith's workshop behind there.

Edward pulled his hand free. She whirled around, glaring at his stubborn stance. "Bella, I know you have to do this, but—"

"Then why are you stopping me?" she snapped, hands on her hips.

"I will not watch you kiss another man." He started to walk away.

The fury that flamed inside her was doused as if someone had thrown a bucket of water at her. "Honey—" she began desperately. He kept walking.

"I will be at the fountain," he called. His voice was sad.

Sighing, Bella continued. The hard, loud echoes of metal against metal grew louder, and the acrid smell of fire and smoke stung her nose and make her blink. How would she get his attention? Was he the only blacksmith, or were there others? What if that metalwork inside wasn't him? Was this a trap? A trick by James? Would he posses Richard? She swallowed this torrent of questions and knocked, all but timidly on the half-closed, giant wooden door.

The metalwork stopped immediately. Richard the blacksmith appeared in the doorway.

Now, the last time she saw him, she didn't get a very good glimpse of him. She only thought him dirty and low-class. He was big and muscular from working the long days of a blacksmith. The tussled mop of black hair, darkish skin, a bright but somewhat unintelligent, wide brown eyes. A huge blackened, soot-covered apron covered his ripped, sooty linen shirt. He had on tattered cloth pants. His shoes were in terrible shape. His face was friendly, she supposed, but it was hard to tell behind the grease and sweat. His sooty hands—one held a sharpened ax—were stretched half-out, as if expecting a hug. Instinctively, she stepped back. His face never faltered.

He laughed heartily, bowing deeply. "What a pleasure, Princess Isabella. How are you? Do you enjoy the ring that is designed for you? Does it meet your needs?"

"Your offer certainly doesn't," she snapped, not in the mood to be polite. "Why do you ask this of me?"

Richard ignored her, cheerful as ever. "You see, Princesa, most women think I'm a disgrace—"

"I wonder why," she muttered sarcastically.

He continued as if she hadn't said anything. "—and, frankly, I think it a darn shame. 'Course, I said, Princess Bella isn't mean. She's the heroine of this place. So, I never had a pretty girl to myself, so when your fiancé came along, I said to myself, why not ask for his woman?" He laughed, swinging his ax. Bella squeaked and jumped back. He didn't notice. "And, he agreed!" he chirped. "And here you are." His eyes glowed with…love? Admiration? It was disgusting.

"You know," she spat, "I don't love you. And I don't want to kiss you. My father, the _king_, sent me to pay you in another way."

If she was going to get away with kissing those blackened lips, she might as well _try _to lie. Her father didn't care whether she payed him or not.

The blacksmith's joyful face shattered. "You don't?" he whimpered. "But I thought—you're just so pretty—so—"

Pretty? Richard really did love her! Her heart missed a beat.

"You're just so..._pretty_. I am sorry for your jaw. You still look beautiful."

Richard lowered his head like a misbehaved child. She never imagined a tough, huge man like this could be so childish and sensitive. It made her _want _to forgive him and kiss him. But Bella couldn't give in. As sad as he sounded, he might be clever enough to trick her.

What an idiot!

Still, her voice was sympathetic. "Don't be sad," she whispered.

"My name is Richard," he whimpered. He turned and took a step, but Bella caught his meaty arm.

"Richard," she murmured, "please, why do you love me? Surely you know I am getting married to Edward, and it isn't fair to kiss me? Perhaps there is another girl you lo—"

"No," he interrupted. He straightened up and loomed over her. Wide-eyed, she watched him. "There is no one else for me. I want _you_. Princess, my love, you are like a goddess, so pretty, so smart."

His ax slipped from his fingers, rattling on the hard stone ground. His hand stroked hers, blackened skin against porcelain white, chipped nails against polished. Horrified, Bella tried to yank her hand away, but Richard's fingers gripped too hard. His index and thumb curled around her fourth finger. He pulled off her ring.

Was there nothing but danger and interruptions in her life? Everywhere, she was surrounded by love. Edward, Richard, James, possibly many others. She was cursed with beauty. She wanted to die, she wanted life to be normal.

"Don't make a big production," she hissed. She pulled away, ignoring his hurt face. She snatched back her ring, clutching it tightly. "Why does everything have to be some big problem?" Frustrated, she threw her arms up in exasperation.

"I am sorry, Princess."

"Don't be," she spat. "I am just as sorry, Richard, but you know we cannot be together. I am getting married. And trust me; Edward will take the nearest sword."

Bella noticed the slump in his shoulders when he heard the admiration in her voice for her fiancé. She sighed, the harsh feeling going away with the air from her lungs.

"Richard?" she murmured. No answer. Tentively, she placed her smooth hand on his grease-smeared cheek. Without looking up or acknowledging her in any way, he put his large one over hers.

"Princess," he whimpered.

"You can always be my friend, and I will always be there. But no more. I love Edward. I am sorry."

She took her hand back, and, with one last look of pain, Bella ran away. Then, her heartstrings tugging pitifully, she skidded to a stop. She sighed. She dashed around, startling Richard. His eyes full of nothing, he stared at her blankly.

"Princess."

Bella strode over and kissed his cheek. With a small smile, she disappeared.

Richard, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, touched where her lips were.

"_Princess."_

Bella wiped her hand across her mouth in disgust. The least he could do was _bathe_. She dusted the grime off on her dress. "Stupid blacksmith," she muttered to herself.

She neared the fountain, the water trickling down happily, and a smile lit her face when Edward emerged from behind a bush and pulled her in an embrace. He made her feel good, feel free, like he just sucked in all her worries and made them air, sweet air, for her to breathe. She inhaled his warm scent, relishing the calm that radiated from him.

"Missed you," he murmured into her hair.

Bella kissed him. "I, too, my love."

He stepped back to stroke her cheek, pulled away, and then looked at his hand in amusement. He held it out for Bella to examine it.

Edward's hand was covered in grease.

She smiled guiltily and wiped the rest of the slime away. "I guess I wasn't thorough."

He just wiped it off. "Now, tell me, did you _really_—?"

She was shaking her head before he finished. "No, love. He was rambling the whole time. A bunch of nonsense, I assure you." She wrinkled her nose. "Your lips are a thousand times better than his, love."

He thought her summary over, and then grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. Royalty was suiting him better than servantry. He pulled her closer by taking her waist. His lips were an inch from hers. Her smile, as well as his, grew wider. "Would you like to test your theory," he asked mischievously, "just to be sure?"

"I would _love _to, love," she agreed, smiling.

And they _were _better than the blacksmith's. While Richard's were sandy-feeling, hot, and unsatisfying, Edward's lips were the complete opposite: soft, warm, and tasting of love and sweetness. Bella pulled away for a second to whisper, "A _trillion _times better."

After that, she forgot how to breathe.

Later that evening, Jessica stopped by Bella's chambers with a tray layered with food.

"What is that for?" she asked. "I thought I was coming down for dinner." Bella shouldered out of her gown and into her nightdress.

Jessica set the tray down and slumped into a chair. "I was up, thought you wanted supper."

"I could have gone down."

"Just doing my princess a favor," she murmured, her voice much softer than before. "Bella—help…" Before Bella could say anymore, Jessica let out a gentle snore.

She didn't catch the last part. Smiling at her peaceful features, she blew out the candle. The princess went to the servants' quarters, found Angela, and began chatting. Then she cut herself off in midsentence.

"Angela!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "You look terrible!"

Her eyes, which were ringed by deep shadows, were bloodshot; her hair was unkempt, matted and sweaty. Her thin, simple brown dress was dirty and blackened. Her rough servant hands were twitching and bleeding lightly. She swayed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Gasping, the princess caught Angela before she fell.

"Angela? Angela! Help! Someone, please help!"

It was an hour past midnight now, and Bella leaned into Edward, who was just as exhausted as the rest of them. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes. I wish I could say the same for—" She broke off in an enormous yawn. She _never _stayed up this late, even as a child.

Mike, Jacob, and a few others had come to her pleas, and carried the sickly maid to Nurse Linda. Then they retrieved Jessica, who had not fallen asleep, but slipped into unconsciousness. Mike's agonized cry echoed through the entire castle, and his pain stabbed Bella like a thorn. Eric had come to see his lover, crying in distress at her muddy feet, but being tired himself, he fell asleep instantly.

It had been sunset when Bella shouted for help, and had been in the infirmary ever since. Edward offered comforting words, but nothing would make her happier. Nothing but seeing her friends' open, clear eyes. And that wasn't happening yet.

Nurse Linda wiped her forehead with a wet towel, and Bella's attention snapped up.

"Are they going to be alright?" she asked. Her voice was that of a stranger's: there wasn't a speck of hope.

Linda blinked slowly; her grey eyes were swimming with unease and the effects of lack of sleep. "I do not know, Princess. All their vital signs are healthy, but I can do nothing more. Let them rest, for it is in God's hands now." Dipping her head, the nurse left, shuffling like the dead.

She let out a strangled sob, burying her head in Edward's shoulder. He rubbed her back, sitting down in the chairs behind them.

Mike, next to Jessica's head, made the same noise. "Jessica, my love," he murmured, his voice cracked and depressed. He stroked her damp hair, then touching the ring on her finger. "My love…"

His pain, like before, stabbed her heart.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a stony silence.

She didn't look up from his neck. "Yes?" Her voice was bored, dead, colorless. She was unsure why—she had gone through worse. Maybe this time her closest friends might not return.

"Have you ever thought of all the terrible things that happened? Ever counted them? Or ever thought of the possibilities?"

"Every day," she mumbled. Something horrible, if not distracting and unusually long, happened every single day since her visit—her jail sentence—to James's. No, she hadn't counted. There were too many. She lost track of the days, those days slurring without pause into night. But, either way, the evil man could be the cause of everything. Since he took over Brady's body, the whole castle knew of his unspeakable power. Was it something that could be stopped? No, of course not. If anyone knew where he hid, he would be long dead. It was like an alley—walking down it was easy, until the dead end suddenly appeared. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. There was no way to avoid these distractions that James builds in front of her with blinding fast speed. Every time it took her by surprise.

She cried our helplessly, and she knew, at that moment, with a flash of inspiration, James could control emotions as well as everything else.

Eventually, Edward carried Bella to bed, but she didn't notice—she was already in a deep, frightening nightmare.

In her nightmare, she was in James's garden, all alone. It was dark, but everything was in the same place as when she first visited. She stumbled around, her breathing the only sound. The waterfall was there, the frogs were croaking, but they were muted. She tripped, and she felt hot blood trickle down her leg. Bella stood, her head whipping around frantically. Then, ahead of her, was a silver glow. It got brighter and brighter until it burned her eyes. She looked away, and the light vanished. Blinking, she brought her head up.

Jacob was smiling down at her.

Then time backed up. She was back where she started. It darker than before. The princess fell, got up, and waited, trembling like a leaf in the breeze. This time, the blinding light was red—blood red. James, followed by Laurent, emerged from the wound in the sky, and they both grinned evilly. The knife-man's eyes flashed—no, it was a bloody dagger.

That dagger moved. A searing, scorching pain exploded in her heart.

Bella let out a shocked exhale.

Her shaking fingers curled around the knife that was impaled in her dying heart.

_A/N: Don't you just love dream sequences? Anything can happen at any time, no matter how crazy it sounds! But I did feel bad – poor Bella. _

_I couldn't think of a Twilight name for the blacksmith, Richard, so I kept it the same. You remember: I wrote this story with different names, but decided to make a Twilight version? Feel free to comment. ;) No negatives, please!_

_-Wolf Lover42_


	19. The Flame is Alive

Chapter 19: The Flame is Alive

She woke screaming.

Edward, Renee, and Charlie were at her side in an instant, prodding her with questions. Her fiancé made her mother and father leave, and they surprisingly did so reluctantly.

His eyes were blazing with worry. "Bad dream?" he whispered.

Bella was speechless. What did those visions mean? Jacob, coming to save her? Laurent murdering her? He was dead, so how could that be? Were they alternatives to her future? Being saved by a valiant knight, or slaughtered by a man with a dagger? It was obvious which one she preferred. But _were _they visions, or some part of her reacting to James's tricks? Were they just nonsense nightmares or connected to the prophecy?

She gripped Edward's arm. "Bad dream. Jacob, Laurent, James. Heart—kill—dagger—garden. Pain, hurt."

He was shaking her shoulders, tears streaking his cheeks. "Bella, what are you talking of? Please tell me you are lying. Please, love." His voice rose to a terrified cry. "I won't lose you again!"

Weakly, her hand rested on his wet cheek. He held it there, sniffling. "You won't lose me. It was a dream. I will never leave you; never leave the world I love. Edward, be strong."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and unconsciousness took her into its icy grip.

"We are cancelling the wedding."

_What? What! No! Why would they cancel my wedding? _

"Why, my Lord? Bella is strong enough to—"

"I will not stand to see my daughter this way! If these things happen on her wedding, then she would never forgive herself. Much less her fiancé."

"Sire, wouldn't she be devastated if she hears? Surely you—"

"I care about my daughter, if that's what you mean! I am not some selfish king who only wants power. I have an alternative. Go fetch Edward; I want to speak with him."

"My Lord, I don't think he likes company. He, uh, has been growling at everyone who comes near Bella."

"_Growling?"_

"Yes, Sir."

There was a long pause.

"Well…then. Open these doors for me."

Her doors creaked open, and her father's footsteps grew louder. Edward's aggressive voice was right next to her ear.

"What do you want?" he snarled, leaning protectively over Bella. She felt his warm breath on her cheek. She stayed as still as possible.

Father's voice was just as angry. "I will not be spoken to this way! Tristan, take him away."

There were several complaints at the same time.

Sir Tristan: "Sire?"

Edward: "No!"

Jessica and Angela: "Princess!"

Bella: "Get away, all of you!"

And then they gasped.

Bella was furious. Furious that Father would have her fiancé arrested—for what reason?—and cancel the wedding. Furious that she was _helpless_.

Edward, suddenly gentle, helped her to her feet, steadying her when she swayed. "Bella?" he murmured questionably, but she ignored him and glared at her wide-eyed father.

"Father, why would you arrest him? Give me a reason not to be angry with you." Her voice was icy.

The king swallowed. "My dear, I have no reason—"

Here was the big production that wasn't needed. "Yes, I do! You would take my fiancé in chains just because he was protecting me? You would force this knight"—she jerked her chin at the new knight, Tristan, who gave a small smile; where he came from and why he was here was a mystery—"to do something unreasonable? And cause everyone to get their fears up? What kind of father would do that? And cancel a wedding that is tomorrow!"

"You heard all this?" Father wondered in a barely audible tone.

However, Bella wasn't listening. She was lost in her mind, letting her words sink in.

The wedding was tomorrow, and where were her guests? Surely her family would be here? Wouldn't they have sent letters saying they would make it? And they _couldn't _cancel it, could they?

It was like Tristan said: _Wouldn't she be devastated if she hears?_

But Father had said: _If these things happen on her wedding, then she would never forgive herself._

They were both right. Then what was the solution?

Her gaze flickered to Edward, who was squeezing her waist. They were all waiting for her to say something. "Edward," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

He seemed to be on the same thought as her. "I do not know, love."

Bella looked at her father, who blinked at her. "Father, have our guests arrived?"

"Yes, my love. They are waiting with your mother in the dining hall. They wish to see you. That was why I needed to see your fiancé. My intentions were not of selfishness."

She took a deep breath. "All right, I believe you. We will _all _talk later." Bella twisted to face Edward. "Go. I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure? I could—"

"No, no. Go, and stay out of trouble." She kissed him, and he relaxed and let her go.

Edward, Sir Tristan, and King Charlie left the room quickly, leaving Jessica, Angela, and Bella staring at each other in amazement.

Were they healed already?

The two maids then shrieked and threw themselves at Bella, who was already tearing up.

"Princess!" they murmured. "Oh, Princess, we missed you so!"

"What"—sniffle—"what happened to"—sniffle—"you two?"

Jessica and Angela stepped back, unsure now, but still ecstatic from their reunion. "Well," Angela began, "it's hard to explain. It's really fuzzy and unclear."

Jessica nodded. "It felt like we were working nonstop all day. I felt so…distant, like I wasn't really myself. I felt this tug, and I wasn't speaking my own words. Then I found my own voice, and everything went black…" She shuddered, and her nose scrunched up in confusion. "When I woke, I was in the infirmary, and it broke my heart to see Mike…"

Angela grimaced. "And Eric, he looked so drained."

"I felt the same way as Jessica, but then I saw you, and I—I felt this strange urge to—to…" She shook her head, suddenly panicked. Her voice rose to a wail. "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I felt the need to _kill _you!"

Bella dressed in silence — she could almost taste the awkwardness.

Sir Tristan opened the dining room door, following her in.

"I am sorry, Princess. Nothing is personal." His voice was sad, like everything was his fault.

Bella just shook her head. "These sorrows make us old," she murmured, a line she heard from the servants.

Tristan nodded and closed the door behind them. He took his place next to the king.

She felt her mouth popped open. There, next to her mother and father, was her family—family she never met before, but only heard in her bedtime stories.

Smiling dazzlingly at her was her Uncle Spencer, his face friendly-looking. Next to him, showing perfect teeth and auburn ringlets, was her Aunt Katrina. Beside her was Bella's twelve-year-old cousin Kyra. Across from them were Benjamin and Tia. She couldn't help but stare blankly at Tia, who looked just as blindly back. Benjamin put his hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Tia turned slightly, smiling and waving directly at the princess.

"Hello," she greeted in an oddly high voice.

She was lost for words. Suddenly Edward was at her side, holding her waist. "I'll explain later."

She blinked rapidly. "Hello, Tia. Good morning, everyone," she added to the rest of her family.

Aunt Katrina smiled wider and wiggled her fingers in a wave. "Hello, my dear. My, have you grown. The last time I saw you, you were a little thing."

Her heart instantly warmed up to her aunt.

Her uncle stood and embraced her with incredible strength. He looked nothing like her mother. "My beautiful niece, how nice it is to see you! You _have _grown!" He laughed merrily, and Bella giggled. "I see you have found a lover," he purred, eyeing Edward.

"Yes," she agreed, twisting in Spencer's grip to place her hand on Edward's cheek. He smiled adoringly.

"Well," chirped Spencer, pulling Bella to her chair. "We have a lot to catch up on. Why don't we give a summary of each other's lives?"

Bella heard a quiet "Hello" and saw Kyra looking up at her, flashing teeth just as shiny as her mother's. "Hello, Kyra. How are you?"

"I am fine. Why are you getting married?"

The adults chuckled.

Bella laughed with them, and answered, "Because I love Edward, and he makes me happy."

"Oh." The girl sounded like she had no idea what was going on.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we start with Bella?"

All eyes were on her, including terrified eyes—Edward's, Father's, and Mother's expressions did not belong in this merry reunion.

"W-well," she stuttered, her voice breaking, unsure what to say. Then, grim inspiration struck her. "Well, a lot has happened, and not entirely good news, but let's just say it's been _possessing_."

Edward flinched. Father swallowed. When Uncle Spencer looked to Mother, his sister, she shrugged. Then she shot a murderous glare at her daughter.

But it hurt even her to remember painful memories. Absently, she touched her crooked jaw.

Kyra noticed the motion. "What happened to your mouth?" she wondered loudly.

All eyes flashed again. Her heart leaped. "I fell, Kyra. But I'm okay. Just a little jumbled." She was getting irritated with her cousin. Was she always this nosy?

Spencer spoke again, this time a bit more interested in the future conversation. "Why don't we hear what Benjamin has to say? And what about his pretty little fiancée?"

"As some of you know, I sent out letters saying I wouldn't make it, but as it seems, my rival quit on us," Benjamin said. No one asked why or who this rival was. "So Tia and I set out to see my favorite cousin." He smiled at Bella, who returned it. A thought interrupted her, just as Ben continued.

"Ah, Benjamin?" she asked, her eyes on Tia. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a year, more or less. Why?"

Tia's head whipped towards Bella's voice, tilting it. "Why don't we tell her?" she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Benjamin shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Aren't you afraid—?"

"I am afraid of nothing," she said simply, boldly.

"Fine."

"You see, Princess Bella. What do you see?"

She wasn't going to be embarrassed by her future second cousin. "I see you. I don't understand why you look strangely at me." they were out before she could stop them. But she was the princess, and Tia wasn't going to put her in an uncomfortable position.

"Bella!" her mother scolded, glaring at her daughter's rude words.

"I don't need special treatment, Queen Renee." Tia's voice was icy, nothing like Bella had ever heard before. It was so defiant, and incredibly bold to talk back to the queen.

She was amazed at the girl. Maybe they could be friends.

Tia continued in the same strong tone, inclining her head again. Her beautiful black hair shone. "What color are my eyes?"

The princess gazed closer. The room was silent. No one was eating the delicious food waiting for them.

Tia's eyes were _white_. They were clear, milky, and terrifying.

"You are _blind_!"

Her perfect lips turned up at the corners. "Yes. I am, and do you see? I do _not _need special attention. I am the same as everyone else, no different. I always hated being treated like a child, and that's how I fell in love with Benjamin. I was furious at him when he first saw me clearly, and when I asked him, none too nicely, if I needed help, he said—"

Benjamin finished for her. "I said, 'You don't need help. You can do it yourself.' And she stood there, frozen." Tia laughed, a pretty bell sound. Benjamin's laugh was full of love and memories.

Tia looked around, her giggling suddenly silenced. "Why are you all so quiet? It's not like I am some beast!"

It was still quiet. This was not what these two royal families were used to. Tia was clearly being overly open.

Benjamin put a hand on his betrothed's tense shoulder. "Love, I am not sure they think horrid of you. They do not think you're a beast."

"Of course not!" piped Father. "Benjamin, may I ask where my brother is?"

Benjamin shrugged. "He should be here soon."

The clang of silverware took up the sound of voices. The food was good, as always, and everyone broke into little pieces of converse, trying to forget Tia's outbursts.

Once after supper, Edward pulled Bella to the side where no one could hear.

"What were you _thinking_?" he hissed.

She sniffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

"You very well do. Why did you think it was safe to say _possessing_? Do you know what it does to me?"

Bella's head snapped up to see why his voice broke. "Oh, Edward, I would never hurt you intentionally."

He took her hand and kissed her hand. "I know, but I can't picture you like that again, like you were in so much pain I could feel it with you." He straightened as if his thoughts banished immediately. "But that was rude of Tia, don't you think?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's interesting to know how she feels, and that she is blind, but she is a bit outspoken. Benjamin is nothing like me, much less the rest of my family."

"Yes, love. And, about Tia, again. I didn't like how she spoke to you. She said it like you should _know _she was blind, and how she felt. It bothered me. And—"

As if on cue, Tia's clear, demanding voice piped up, directed at the couple in the corner.

"What are you two talking about as if I'm not here?"

Bella and Edward stiffened.

"Ah, Tia, dear, do you think we could—" Benjamin began, sounding very uncomfortable.

"No, Ben." The blind woman stared straight at Bella, who cringed into Edward's tense arms. "I may be blind, but I can hear perfectly. Princess Isabella and Sir Edward aren't exactly hiding their rude comments. I have every right to speak my mind."

"Not while we are guests," snapped Benjamin, finally giving in.

Now it was between the couple, not even seeming to notice the others.

"Benjamin, honey," purred Tia, glaring at him as if she could see him. "Don't you agree I have a right?"

"We are guests, it is Bella's wedding, we should be happy—not causing a commotion."

"Aren't you making one, love?"

"What has gotten _into _you?" exploded Benjamin, getting to his feet.

She did the same. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else, love." Tia stormed off, needing no help whatsoever…and none was offered. She slammed the door in her fiancé's face, who was a foot from getting hit.

"You selfish—" he roared, but ran out before he could finish.

It was very awkwardly quiet. Edward went to give Bella a reassuring touch, but she wasn't there.

She wasn't even in the room.

Instantly panicking, he voiced his worries. "Bella!"

Several things happened at once.

Edward dashed out of the hall, determined to find her. She must have followed Benjamin and Tia.

The king and queen were shouting over all the loud complaints:

"What was that all about?" demanded Katrina.

Kyra cringed in her chair, unsure what to make of the arguments.

Spencer gripped his wife's arm. "I think we'll retire to our rooms, Charlie. Thank you and we'll be here for breakfast tomorrow."

Spencer, Katrina, and Kyra strode out of the hall without any happy thought to spare. The king and queen stood in silence, watching their family leave.

**Edward's POV:**

I ran after my fiancée, unsure where she went or where Benjamin and Tia were. Then I almost collided with Mike.

"Edward!" the knight gasped, steadying me.

"Did you see Bella? Or a man? Or a young woman with black hair?"

He could see my urgency. "No, would you like me to send a search party?"

"Yes." I started running again, and then looked back at Mike with his bewildered face. "Tell the king not to worry!"

I heard him go, but he mumbled, "There's a lot to worry about."

I realized that the young knight was completely right, although I knew that already, deep down. There have been much more drama every hour than was needed. Tia's strange outbursts, which clearly didn't happen with her—according to Benjamin's uneasy remarks. And several other things as well—Bella's nightmares, her unusual adventures, coming back hurt and looking like the dead. It hurt to remember. My true love shouldn't look like the dead, and she shouldn't suffer.

I skidded to a stop in the main hall, in the middle of my future kingdom's emblem—a swan. It felt like that swan was a flame – a flame that was alive. It was swallowing me, biting me. I was furious. The scorching, stinging rage roared inside me.

James did this _all_.

He was responsible for the dangers, the strange emotions and actions, Bella's nightmares, and her broken jaw. _Everything_. He will pay, and he will die.

"You will die, James, you hear me?" I shouted at the stain glass window. "You brought terror to my princess, but I'll give it back! I promise you, you will die!"

And that's when the window shattered.

_A/N: What do you think? Exciting? I had to show that Edward was super angry at James for all that's happened, just to add to the suspense. Oh, and sorry about making Tia blind – I thought it was a nice idea. Always feel free to send me a comment whether you think I should change something (in this or anything else). Tristan is just some random knight I came up with, don't know why, but he's an unimportant character. Don't worry about him. And remember: Spencer is Renee's brother; Benjamin's father is Arthur, who is Charlie's brother. I couldn't think of Twilight names. ;)_

_To all those of you who read to the end of the last chapter with my note saying to check out my YouTube videos – THANK YOU! I noticed the views to my channel bumped up as well as the views to the videos themselves, and I appreciate it more than you know. So – thank you! Oh, and I've just hit a RECORD! 104 visitors (to FanFic) and 205 hits! WHEW! Thank you guys so much! _

_With love, Wolf Lover42!_

_(Still feel free to watch my videos, comment, subscribe, and recommend to friends! Remember: search 'wolfflover42' with two Fs!)_


	20. Reminiscing On Her Wedding Day

Chapter 20: Reminiscing On Her Wedding Day

Before Tia and Benjamin had left, Bella had skillfully slipped out of Edward's hands without him noticing.

She snuck out of the hall and hid in the next room, waiting to follow her cousin and his angry, outspoken fiancée wherever they went and try to calm them. They came through the doors, and Benjamin screamed words she did not want to hear. Tia shrieked back, but much more icily. The two strode down the corridors, the princess sneaking behind them.

"You have no reason to yell at me, Benjamin Swan!" accused Tia, yanking a broom from a startled maid and throwing over his head.

He caught it, tossing it back to the maid. "Yes, I do, Tia!" he retorted, taking a giant leap towards her.

She screeched in fury. "I had perfect reason to talk to Princess Bella—"

"You were _growling _at her!"

"I was not, Ben! I _hate _being blind!"

Suddenly, Tia stopped and hung her head. But before Benjamin could catch up, she darted like a deer out the main gates. Huffing angrily, he followed, as did Bella, who was thoroughly confused that no one had heard them, much less do anything. She found them by the fountain, and Ben was comforting Tia.

The woman was gazing blankly at the clear blue sky, not blinking.

Then, from behind a blooming bush, she realized Ben was not comforting, but frantically questioning her. The princess had a feeling that Tia couldn't hear him. "Tia? Tia! Can you hear me? Please, say something!" He was desperately shaking her shoulders, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Please…please…"

And that's when Bella heard glass shatter.

Her kingdom's stain glass window with her Swan emblem exploded in a million pieces, just like her heart.

Chunks of glass went everywhere, tearing her dress and her skin and getting in her hair. She watched each slice fly by as if in slow motion as ran through the gardens. Edward was standing in the foyer, in a circle where no glass had hit. All around him was the window shards, but nothing had hit him. It was like he was in an invisible dome.

Bella, heart in her mouth, skipped over the mess, and leaped into his open arms.

It was like a dream. While she felt silent tears fall down her cheeks, she heard wood splintering. As sunlight filtered in the wood and stones that had surrounded the window creaked and snapped quickly. All the debris fell around them, bouncing off the invisible dome. They were hugging in a circle of clean floor and air.

So this was James's wrath.

Bella's last tear dripped onto Edward's shoulder.

"A dark spot," he murmured to no one in particular. "Like our lives. A perfect life, ruined by one man—the circle of evil." His voice was full of disgust. "He _will _die."

Thunder rumbled as if in answer.

The sparkling sunlight drained away, replaced by menacing clouds. A tiny sliver of gold shimmered, landing on Bella's battered body. She looked up, and it was like her dome. Everywhere there was darkness and cold. But just on her figure was a spotlight of sun, sparkling and warm.

It was like Heaven, just in a destroyed castle.

The sun flickered, as if James disapproved of her thoughts.

"He will," she agreed.

They were engulfed in black, the wind tugging at their hair.

The next morning, it was chaos and nerve-wrecking.

Bella thoughts were a jumble of memories, good and bad. And the constant torrent of questions: Was her wedding as perfect as can be, the arch and all? Would James send his powers to destroy her and her prince's love? Or would everything be perfect and she and Edward would live happily ever after?

She knew everyone would seriously doubt that.

And back to her memories:

The first day of the _real _start of her life, when Edward had called her in for her fitting.

So much had changed after that.

Her friendship with Jessica, the horror of marrying her cousin—her nostalgic thoughts were cut off by a more recent one.

Where was Benjamin…and Tia?

Did they survive James's wrath? The glass shards, the thunder and lightning? What was wrong with Tia, why was she staring like that? Have they been found? Were they injured?

One part of her brain was asking questions, but the other part was filling her up with memories:

_Morning Frost_, the book her father had given her, all Edward's comforting words, her dress for Benjamin's ball—she winced as she thought of him—and all its pink satin waves. Now it was her wedding dress. That day in the dining hall…the fighting…

Their first kiss.

Oh, that kiss was wonderful, so full of love and hope. Yes, that was one to remember for the rest of her life.

Then he had left her, as if nothing had happened. Her broken heart, broken for the first time. And her depressed thoughts of her not being able to lift herself from the cold stone floor.

She smiled at her foolishness.

Back then, she thought now, she seemed young and helpless in the world. She was now stronger and more dependent on herself. She couldn't trust many people nowadays. Most of her friends and family have been possessed by an evil man…

And then when she snuck into the servants' quarters, when she felt giddy as Edward smiled. That was when Brady was alive, too…

And her favorite poem from _Morning Frost_:

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
gently nestling us to the fold  
like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

And though at times a thread may break  
a new one forms in its wake  
to bind us closer and keep us strong  
in a special world, where we belong.

And then she remembered, in the dining hall, when she confessed to her father that she loved a servant, who was no more than a prince in her heart.

After that event, there was a sad note—Father had banned Edward back to his home in the village. But he forgave her without hardship. And then, to her joy even now, she had dashed through that sunny village into his open arms. From the happiness of that reunion, to the night at the beach, to the confusion of his note, the good memories didn't last.

Then, back to reality, Bella shuddered, and felt her throat close with fear. She could almost _smell _the blood from his dagger.

As she had walked through the gates to her palace, everything had been so quiet and desolate. Unease had pricked her skin. She knocked on the servants' door, watching Brady's uneasy expression with her impatient one.

But she didn't understand the danger that was coming…

Then she saw the blood running from Brady's neck, the shocked surprise on his face as he stared at her with dying eyes. Those eyes that she saw a few weeks ago—alive and full of anger…

And as the servant fell to the ground, a new face filled her sight.

Laurent. Laurent—the knife-man, James's henchman, the devil's second command in person. She had seen his disgusting face, that sinister grin; his grimy hands covered in blood of his enemies—innocent, helpless enemies who did nothing to him.

And she remembered feeling unreal pain, unreal fear. The sound of his voice was like bearing a thousand daggers down your back; like claws along steel—like being dragged by your hair into a broken-down carriage. And she knew from experience that a thousand knives were much better.

Those were terrible memories. Finding herself in the middle of nowhere in sweltering heat was just as horrible.

But her mind paused, then fast forwarded to James's gorgeous Japanese garden: The chirping of happy birds, sway of trees and thriving flowers, swish of water and the calming sound of the sparkling waterfall, croak of frogs…They all filled her ears, clear as if she was there just yesterday.

But that was not yesterday, but two months ago, and it was something she did _not _want to remember.

She sighed. Such beauty for such evil.

And so her timeline continued.

Her sadness as she learned James wanted her for nothing more than power—as a figurehead bride.

Her desolate face as she first laid eyes on Anne, his eight-year-old maid.

Her anger when the man tried to comfort her and her humor when she tripped Laurent.

…And her torrent of emotions—both happy and rage—when Edward opened her door…the sound of his voice…The beautiful, familiar, comforting voice that she could pick out from millions of others…

She then saw Laurent's dying face, his eyes swimming with the fear that his victims impaled him with, the fear they felt themselves as he killed them.

She knew her ominous words by heart: _Those who kill in fear will feel that fear when they see the light._

It was true. Laurent saw the deceased's terror, and once regretted his decisions. It was too bad that some people made unforgivable choices.

And as she and Edward rode into the sunset, James's silhouette disappeared off the face of the earth, as far as she knew…

Yet she did not forget the sacred animals that visited his garden—the golden deer.

Suddenly not in her room anymore, Bella was in an empty field. And empty field that stretched into forever. It was bare and plain, filled with soft, fluffy ferns. Her vision was painted shimmering gold that bounced off the silver birches behind her.

It was Heaven.

Far ahead of her, where the elaborate golden gates where God waited, the immortal. Her heart raced, and her breathing stopped. Diamonds caught her attention before she could run to the Heaven's threshold. She spun around to see three familiar shining figures coming out of the forest like white against black.

The golden deer were back for a fifth time.

The doe and the fawn stayed behind while the large buck stepped gracefully forward. Its milky topaz eyes blinked with a thousand years worth of wisdom. His giant head shook with its five dozen antlers, glowing softly. He snorted, blowing hot, visible breath as if it were winter.

She stretched out her hand none too hesitantly, awed by its majesty. "Hello again," she breathed. Her hand touched the shimmering fur, and gasped.

As soon as Bella's fingers made contact, her life flashed before her eyes. She saw she had everything she ever wanted physically, mentally; saw how lucky she was, and that remembering her entire past for a year was pointless. She needn't her memories because the past is the past. She needed to keep moving forward. Look to the future and don't wallow in grief.

The princess's fingers were still on the deer's cold nose when she was rushed backward. The wind whistled in her ears and her heart was long back in Heaven's field. Her hair whipped her face. Her eyes watered and she watched things blur by as she was transported—in a very odd way—back to life, back to the present where her fiancé waited…

Do not dwell in the past…

She was jolted into herself and her back arched off the chair she was in with a shocked gasp.

She wiggled her fingers, still feeling the buck's silky fur. His warm, sweet breath washed down her neck, sending several shivers prickling down her spine.

"Princess Bella!"

With yet another exhale, she relaxed and looked around in confused wonder. It was so real…

Jessica and Angela stared at her in shock, their eyes full of…fear?

"What are you staring at?" she snapped, bothered by this.

They both shook their heads as if clearing their thoughts. Angela blinked rapidly and began working on her hair. Jessica sat next to her, concern scrawled on her face.

"What did I do?" Bella whispered.

"You were throwing some sort of fit, Mistress," Jessica answered softly. "You were still—your heart wasn't beating!—and then you were shaking, as if you were running. Then you stopped, and were still. Then you started gasping, and then arched your back like that as if…as if a spirit …possessed you." Her voice shot through an octave. "Mistress, what _happened _to you?"

She gazed at her clean feet. "I was somewhere you could never imagine."

The maid asked no more questions, and instructed her to stand.

But the solemn mood couldn't last. Soon her silly fears got the best of her, and Bella chattered away to her excited friends.

"What if I trip? What if I don't know what to say? I never got to practice! Oh, what if it starts to rain? What if—"

Angela giggled. "You'll be fine, Mistress. You always know what to do."

"That's right, Princess," Jessica added happily. "All the other princesses are put to shame when you're around."

Bella blushed, feeling gushy and girly. Yet she knew her worries were fake—she wasn't afraid if she tripped, or anything else. The real dilemma was if James had mercy on her.

"There!" declared Jessica, smiling, and stepped back to admire her work.

Angela did the same. Her grin was warm. "You look gorgeous, Mistress. I never had seen a more beautiful woman."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Jessica looked away to hide her tears.

Bella felt nervous. Never had mirrors been on her patience. Now, however, it seemed that it was the only thing that mattered. Ever so slowly, the princess walked to her full size mirror, gilded in shining gold.

Her gasp was loud and surprised.

The woman in the reflection was so unfamiliar, so strange, so—so _beautiful_.

Her long auburn hair, down past her hips, was braided in thick layers, with a golden circlet resting on her head. It branched off in swirls and went to the back of her head. Little gold rose leaves dotted on each outside curve. As the strange woman twisted to see each part, it shimmered in the dozen rays of candlelight. A perfectly white veil sat just along the part of her hair, and draped down her back. Her cheeks were pinched pink; her eyes were gorgeous blue, as blue as they sky. Her manicured nails were filed and finished. A gold chain that hung around her neck matched the circlet, with a gold cross attached. It was etched in red, too, which fit perfectly.

And then the girl's awed eyes saw the dress, and her mouth fell open with a _pop_.

It wasn't the pink wavy one she had expected. Instead it was a snow-white dress. The bodice was embroidered with white roses, interlaced with silk vines. It cut just below her neck, and dipped past her shoulders. There were no sleeves and the train was poofy, held up by a bustle, making it got out a few centimeters from her waist. The trim was embroidered in silk with white hearts and roses and, in the middle going up, were three swirling lines that halted halfway up the train, curling into a single detailed rose.

It was the most wonderful dress in the entire kingdom, and Bella could prove that.

Tears welled in her eyes, and pursed her lips to try to hold them back. "I won't cry on my wedding," she told herself. But of course she did.

Jessica tapped Angela's arm. "Mistress?" she asked Bella, who turned. "We have to get our dresses on." She sniffled, wiping away a tear. "Someone will come and get you when it's time."

Before the tearful servants could leave, Bella rushed over and hugged them.

"Oh, Princess!" they whined in chorus.

"I love you both so much," Bella whimpered, her throat dry with emotion. "You have done everything in your power to make me happy, and I am ever grateful. Thank you."

She pulled away. The girls were still weeping in joy, and they left with small waves of good luck.

So, lonely with her thumping heart and her anxiety, Bella sat on her bed and stared out the window for a long time. The sun was just below the middle of the sky, a bit past noon. Its beautiful orange glow shined in her room, making rectangular patterns on the wooden floor. She breathed in the floating dust motes, and blinked back tears.

She gazed down at her hand. Her ring sat on her fourth finger, glistening and reminding her that Edward was _hers_. No one, not even James, could take that. He might take them away from each other, but never could she love another man. She would always love Edward, and he would always love Bella.

And it would stay that way for a long, _long_ time.

So Bella stared contently at her window, waiting to see her soon-to-be husband. Then, with a shock at her previous thoughts, she knelt down beside her bed and hung her head.

"James, please, I know you love me, but just hear me out. I will marry Edward, and if you truly loved and cared about me, you would let the procession carry out, and leave everyone be. If you truly loved me, you would let me go and live a happy life. And if you _truly _loved me, James, you would leave the rest of my kingdom alone—including the peasants, the servants, my mother and father, my aunts and uncles, and my cousins. Please. If you do these things, maybe our destinies will link. We could write, send letters. Please, just leave my life alone for now. And…I still love your garden."

Her voice was soft and pleading. Head still bent, she waited for some kind of response. None came except for the sudden chatter of birds outside her window.

Sighing with silent tears, Bella stood and looked off into the distance, wishing she were free as those birds.

_A/N: I like this chapter. It shows Bella's worries and memories, happy and sad, even fearful. And with the part in the mirror – I had to do what Stephanie did: the 'who is this beautiful woman in the mirror' thing. I really like that. But I didn't copy straight from her, of course. I really like the last two paragraphs; they really show how Bella just wants to be a normal princess, one who doesn't have a man possessing her friends and family just to have her._

_(Remember once more: Check out my videos on YouTube! 'wolfflover42' – two Fs!) Thank you!_

_With love, Wolf Lover42! :)_


	21. The Wedding

Chapter 21: The Wedding

As the princess waited in her cloud of nervousness, a tiny knock reached her ears.

"Princess, it is time for you to proceed," announced a quiet voice.

Bella opened the heavy doors and smiled warmly at a small blonde girl with huge blue eyes. She looked about ten years old, sad, lonely, and those blue eyes pleading silently for help…

"Anne!"

Memories of James's small room for her flooded her mind. The Japanese screen, the delicious soup, the green dress, the halo of roses…the little servant girl who wished to be free of his reign.

"Oh, Anne," Bella cried, taking the trembling girl in her arms and shoving the door closed with a slam. "Oh, my dear…" Anne was stiff and still, showing no feeling, and stared ahead over Bella's shoulder. "You lived, you lived…How…?"

The princess pulled away from the servant and held her small shoulders, then her eyes widened.

Anne's big eyes were glazed over and solid _white_.

"Oh, Anne, what has he done to you?" she whispered, trying to think. And this wasn't exactly the right time.

"My master has done nothing, Mistress," Anne replied in a dull voice. "Master is kind and good. He has spared me from death itself."

Death itself. "You _were _dead!" Bella's heart raced. This little girl was proof that James was some sort of magician.

Was this his way of responding to her prayers?

"Master really likes you, Mistress," commented Anne in the same dead tone. "He would do anything to make you happy."

She snorted. "Then why does he rule my life?" she asked bitingly.

"He is confused."

She was about to say something more, but her simple reply caught her off guard. "Confused?" she echoed.

"Yes." The white-eyed girl nodded swiftly. "He wants to have you, but he wants to see you joyful and content. It is very upsetting, Mistress." She held out her tiny hand and opened it. "He wanted you to have this. He hopes you can forgive him."

Bella took the object without taking her eyes off Anne. She clutched it tightly. She didn't like to see her this way.

And then she registered the servant's words.

"Anne, forgive him for what? What did he do?" Her voice was on the edge of hysteria, but when she reached to grab Anne's hand—her cold, lifeless hand, a mark of the undead—her own hand passed right through her. She jumped back in horror. "Anne, don't leave me. Tell me more! What did James do? Please, Anne!" As desperate as she was, Bella couldn't move. She couldn't think straight.

Anne's small figure was fading like a ghost, and those unfeeling opaque eyes flashed with sympathy, but only for a second. "Do not fear, Princess," whispered her disappearing voice, "my master will not harm anyone. He only does what he thinks best." A weak smile played on her paling face. "He says you know what to do to keep everyone safe." And she faded completely. Yet her voice drifted around the room, the voice Bella knew better. "Be safe, Mistress! Don't let him fool you! Save the helpless!"

Her legs gave way, and she sat on her cold wooden floor. The sunlight seemed to come brighter. The silent tears she expected never came, and a hollow _thump_ sent her panicking. Her head tilted towards a little silk box a hand-length away.

It was engraved with a rose.

Fingers shaking, Bella reached for it. Fumbling with the miniature clasp, she opened it and her eyes popped wide.

Inside was a pin with a devil and an angel intertwined. The devil's spear was caught in the angel's halo, and its wing was bent. The seraph's face was twisted in pain and loss, while the devil's features were triumphant and malice.

Evil was winning against good.

Stuck between the devil's horns was a note, folded so small it could have been one of the clouds that surrounded the battle.

Still trembling, the princess took the parchment and unfurled it.

_My sweet, sweet angel, do not fear my gift. Do you understand it? I suppose not, considering your woman mind. I love that about you._

She gagged at his words.

_I have heard your pleas, and I hope you have had a good conversation with my dear Anne? She was a very nice and useable maid. Do not feel upset, feel joyful—that broach is priceless. _

_James_

The parchment was shaking madly, and her spine felt like it was being smashed against a wall. Her heart beat a mile a minute and it picked up speed until it flew right out of her chest. Her watery eyes drifted to the gods' unmoving war.

The devil winked and shoved his spear into the angel's heart.

After a long time sitting on the floor in her white dress, lonely like a forgotten bride, a louder, more determined and excited knock hit the door.

"Come in," she murmured, glaring blindly at the planks below her. Her veil moved and folded around her face and her objects.

Her mother came in with Angela and Jessica. The queen squealed first in joyful delight, and then broke off in a strangled gurgle.

Jessica and Angela—dressed in matching bridesmaid's gowns and with their hair in elegant ponytails and wearing shining jewelry—rushed over and took their princess's arms and hauled her up. Mother stepped close to her daughter; worry was scrawled on her face like someone had taken ink and splattered it on her.

She was wearing an embroidered gold dress with a white frilly collar. Several gold necklaces covered her neck and she wore dangling beaded earrings. Her hair was in a dainty bun, and her fingers were full of gorgeous rings, including her own wedding ring.

The only thing that wasn't attractive of her mother was the pain—the pain of a mother seeing her daughter in some unnamable state on her wedding.

"What is it, my dear? Why are you so…so…?" She was at a loss for words. Queen Renee searched the room as if looking for the right thing to say, and her eyes rested on Bella's cursed trinkets. "What are those?" she asked sharply.

"Trinkets," mumbled Bella, hiding her face in her veil. "I can't explain it, but they are magic."

"Magic," scoffed the queen. She picked up the devil and the angel pin and studied it. The princess knew what her mother was seeing—a winking devil spearing a terrified angel. "Nothing makes sense…" The queen set down the figure carefully on the desk, as well as the note. Her mother took Bella's hand on pushed her on the seat. The princess did not recognize her face. The queen went to the door and snapped, "You two—get her ready! We've lost enough time."

As the two servants fixed her hair and circlet, Queen Renee left the room to stall the wedding.

"What do you think Edward is doing?" she asked. "I mean, is he worried? What is he thinking—that I stood him up?"

Jessica patted her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look in the mirror. "Of course he's worried, Mistress. He fears for your safety. If he could, I'm sure he'd be here kissing you like he always does."

Bella smiled at her friend's reassurance.

"And besides, he never thinks badly of you. All the servants can see how highly he thinks you. And all that love in his eyes! Oh, Princess, I cry when I see how miserable he is when he is not with you!"

Angela sighed and Bella laughed once.

"What did I say?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Nothing, dear, absolutely nothing…"

Mother came in a minute later, frowning at first. It was time to forget – forget James, Anne, his riddles and trinkets. Bella stood, much happier, and twirled once. Her mother's face lit up, and she hugged her daughter while tears welled over.

"Oh, honey, you look amazing!" the queen gushed. "I couldn't be more beautiful. And you have such talented servants."

Jessica and Angela blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Mother, you look just as pretty," whispered Bella, blushing herself.

"Yes, but no one will be watching me. _You're _the bride. Today is your big day, and everyone has eyes for you."

Like her father had said when Edward proposed (for the first time),_ "The rest of your life is waiting." _

Now it really was.

Bella stood at the door with her mother and best friends ready behind her.

She breathed in deeply to settle her skittering heart, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she was prepared for anything.

"Let's get this over with."

The sun shined brighter and the angel fought over the devil.

Bella led the way towards the back entrance. Mother walked—skipped is a better word—beside Jessica and Angela, who were whispering how excited they were. When they reached the door, the two servants disappeared to get their bouquets. Mother gripped her daughter's shoulders, turning her around. Her face was serious.

"Isabella, my dear," she murmured. "You will _always _be the little toddler I remember so well. You were always attached to Edward, and I never had any doubts. All those misunderstandings and fights will happen, but if you _truly _love him, they won't rule your life. I remember that one day"—she wiped away a tear and smiled wistfully—"Edward was sweeping the hall. You got free from your nanny, and your father and I were chasing after you. And when you saw him as you turned the corner, this amazed smile lit your face like he was your personal angel. I realize now, Bella, my beautiful, strong daughter, that he _is _your angel and he will always be there for you. I am _so _proud of you."

Her throat was thick, the butterflies on her stomach fluttered madly, and tears—oh, the tears!—filled her eyes. She never felt this strong about anything in her entire twenty years of life.

"I love you so much, Mother," she croaked, and her mother smiled tearfully. She laughed one throaty laugh that strained her neck. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Everyone cries at weddings, my dear," the queen replied in the same tone. "And everyone wishes to see the bride happy."

"I am happy, Mother."

"You should always be, love. Now…" Mother looked away and wiped her eyes. She put on a new mask to hide her emotions. "Now, where is your father?"

"Right here."

King Charlie emerged from another corridor with Jessica and Angela. They were all smiling dazzlingly. The girls held their bouquets, as well as Bella's. It was huge enough for two people to carry, and it was made of lavish pink and white lilies.

Eyes full of wetness, Jessica handed the flowers to her princess and took her place a foot behind her with Angela. Handling them with care, Bella calmed herself and took her father's arm.

The king leaned over, and kissed her cheek. "You will always be my little girl," he whispered.

"And you will always be my father whom I love very much."

They smiled.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too, Isabella."

The elaborate doors opened to the bright, blinding sunlight.

All around, the pews were filled with family and friends:

Rita, with her sons Hunter and Peder, and her husband, Malcolm. Eric, next to the rest of the servants. Mike and the other knights. (Jacob was nowhere to be seen.) Tia and Benjamin, who only suffered minor cuts from the other day when the window shattered. Tia's blind white eyes were swimming in happy tears, while Ben smiled kindly at his cousin. Uncle Arthur and Aunt Catharine, Benjamin's parents, smiling kindly; Uncle Spencer and Aunt Katrina watched her with proud expressions. Kyra stared with little understanding. Many others she did not know so well were there, too—the earl, the lords and ladies, the head of the knights, and many other nobles she never met before.

All that mattered was that everything was going perfect and everyone she loved was here. All that mattered until she saw her soul mate at the altar.

As she watched from the doors, Bella's eyes drifted over his wonderful features.

The messy, curly bronze hair, the meadow-green eyes, the full, smiling lips; the gleaming white teeth, those dimples, the wrinkle of his nose—every glamorous part of him she always loved but never really thought about. It was all just so perfect, and too good to be true.

But his grinning lips stretched even farther when he saw his awestruck wife-to-be.

Bella's heart lifted and a warm smile took her to another planet—another universe where only she and him could live in peace.

Her prince had finally come to sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after…

**Bella's POV:**

Father's light touch woke me from my fantasies, and I sighed quietly, still marveling at my lover.

I felt so stiff. Everyone was watching, staring at me. A rock in a sea of jewels—that is what I was.

But it was all so wonderful!

I wasn't scared of messing up, I wasn't scared of tripping, and I wasn't scared of speaking openly. I wasscared of something else.

But this was _my _wedding. Why should I let others take control?

_Please James, _I pleaded silently, _spare me and do what is right. Let me be happy in my world. Edward is my true love and you need to respect that. I know it is hard, but life is never fair. It is like Shakespeare has said, "Never did the courses of love run smoothly." James, please…_

My father, arm in arm, led me down the white rose petal path, and the tingles inside me exploded. I blushed deeper, my eyes past all that was around me.

I didn't see the perfect green grass, or the clear cloudless sky, or the rows of people; I did not see the lattice arch or the millions of flowers. I didn't hear the beautiful instruments playing off to the side. I didn't feel the watchful eyes or the touch of my father anymore. I didn't even sense the crowd waiting for me to approach my husband-to-be.

I wanted to leap for him, to let him carry me away to the beach and stay there for eternity.

Father Rushe, in his best robes and holding an ornate Bible, cleared his throat.

We both broke from a daze, and my father smiled encouragingly to me before I joined my prince at the altar. I set my bouquet beside the overflowing peonies. When I straightened, he took my delicate, smooth hands into his warm, rough ones. This calmed me.

"Forever and ever," he promised, so low that no one else could hear.

My smile got impossibly wider.

Now, with complete quiet in the garden, all eyes turned to Father Rushe, Edward, and me. My mother and a few other women were dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs, while their husbands, boyfriends, or fiancés were patting their shoulders.

But I wasn't paying attention to that. My complete world was revolving around this man—Edward. And I was _finally _getting married, forever tied to him.

I stared into his green eyes, and he jerked his head ever so slightly—a signal to tell me to pay attention to Father Rushe. I did so reluctantly.

The priest set down the Bible on his gold pedestal and raised both his hands. Everyone in the pews stood and tried to look composed.

Edward squeezed my hands.

And when Father Rushe spoke in those official words, my life was complete.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Edward Cullen and Princess Isabella Swan in holy Matrimony. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

And the interruption I was waiting for never happened. Mother, Father, Edward, Jessica, Angela…Tia?…noticed also. We all breathed a small sigh of relief.

But why would Tia notice? Was it because her strange staring the night when the window smashed?

I couldn't worry about that right now. I turned my awareness to Father Rushe. I hadn't thought we would get this far, and I was overjoyed—my heart beat faster than ever.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that you confess it. For you are well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word does allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

Father Rushe faced Edward. "Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Edward answered in the most confident voice I had ever heard. "I will," he agreed.

Tears obscured my vision, and I squeezed his hands tighter.

Rushe turned to me. "Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

My throat was thick. "I will," I murmured, trying to sound strong.

"You may pronounce your vows," announced Father Rushe.

Edward caressed my hands. "I take you to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and I pledge you my troth."

My butterflies morphed into birds and they flew madly in my stomach—I felt sick with love and happiness.

My voice wasn't much better. "I take you to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; I pledge you my troth."

Edward was beginning to tear up. He took the ring from the pedestal and whispered, "With this ring I wed"—he placed the ring on my thumb—"and with my body I honor"—he put it on my index finger—" and with all my worldly goods I give you endow"—he finally placed it on my ring finger—"in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Everyone murmured, "Amen."

I quickly admired the diamond ring with all its glimmering facets and rainbow colors. It was so pretty.

Now it was my turn, however. I picked up Edward's gold band and said the magic words, "With this ring I wed and with my body I honor in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." I slid it onto his ring finger.

"Amen," the others agreed.

As one, Edward and I knelt down. He gripped my hand once again, his fingers caressing my new ring. "Lovely," he mouthed.

Rushe raised his hands again. "Let us pray!"

After a minute of peace, he continued, "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; send your blessing upon your servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in your name, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to your laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen!"

"Together," Rushe announced, "we shall say the _Our Father_."

"_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy named. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us out trespasses. As we forgive those, who trespass against us, lead us not in to temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."_

Rushe spoke again. We were still on our knees. "For as much as Edward Cullen and Princess Isabella Swan have consented together in holy marriage, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce you man and wife in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. May you live an everlasting life. Amen!"

Beaming, Rushe gestured for us to stand. "You may kiss the bride!"

I stared into my husband's eyes, and smiled so wide my broken jaw seemed to snap into place. Edward's hands moved from mine and wrapped around my waist. He pulled me unbelievably close, pulled up my veil, and kissed me.

I was lost in that kiss.

There were cheers, happy sobs, and the pounding of spears as the knights voiced their acceptance. Up on top of the church, someone threw rice, and Edward and I pressed against each other.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

My heart leaped at my new name. But then I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

And we practically skipped down the rose petal isle to the dining hall.

_A/N: Finally, the royal wedding! I bet you were all looking forward to this chapter. I myself couldn't wait! ;) I know that Shakespeare wasn't there at that time, but we've got to have an imagination, right? And even if he's dead, his quote belongs to him (and whoever owns his stuff now). The actual ceremony: I decided to write out the whole thing instead of skipping it or making it brief. I'm sure the actual medieval weddings were very different, with or without a few words here and there with different procedures, but still. I made it more modernized, too. The website where I got the words from is: ._

_All rights go to their rightful owners. _

_Sorry about adding Benjamin's parents' names and ll that, but they'll appear again, okay? Let me know if you've any objections!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_-Wolf Lover42_


	22. Jealous

Chapter 22: Jealous

The rest of my life _truly _began, and James had listened to my prayers.

The dining hall was already crowded and stuffy with dozens upon dozens of people.

The orchestra was in the corner playing a relaxing melody. The chandelier was ablaze with candles, with more rose petals falling every once in a while. The large tables at the far end of the hall were overflowing with delicious food: roast duck, pig, soups and bread, olives, wine…

And everyone was smiling and cheering when Bella and Edward entered the room.

Two elaborate chairs were set up at the front so the newlyweds could greet everyone. The crowd parted as the couple made their way, hand in hand, to their seats. Edward sat in the larger chair while Bella took her place at his right hand. She carefully adjusted her veil, but his fingers stopped her.

"You look wonderful," he murmured, and his voice broke.

Bella pushed the veil back and kissed him eagerly. The crowd, who were watching intently, let out an echoing "Awwww…" They both blushed and straightened themselves in their chairs.

Father came out of the mob and stood in front of them. He winked. Then he raised his hands and spoke in his kingly voice. "Welcome, all of you, to my beautiful daughter's wedding! We are very pleased to have you come, and please enjoy our food and music!"

The crowd clapped politely. Father nodded his head and went to socialize.

The orchestra played another song, more of a dancing tune. Edward listened for a moment while Bella observed her party. It was calming and peaceful. Her husband's—just the word itself sent shivers up her back—hand caressed hers, and she gazed into his sparkling eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" he offered quietly.

She stood with him and tears were impossible to hold back. "I would _love _to."

Hand in hand, the couple moved through to the center of the room. The guests make a large circle for them, and they watched with awe. Bella placed her right hand on his shoulder, her left hand at his waist. Edward placed his right hand on her shoulder, left on her waist. In harmony with the orchestra's song, the two made circles and danced beautifully.

The concerto drifted to a close, and Bella and Edward slowed with the music. Guests clapped and cheered, and then broke up into their own dance groups: Benjamin guided Tia towards the musicians and they began gracefully dancing. The king offered the queen his hand, and they, too, took up dancing. Soon, the entire room was filled with dancers and infectious music and twirling dresses and the atmosphere couldn't be happier.

Spinning very slowly, Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder. He pulled her closer and did the same. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time," she murmured.

"I too, love." She pictured him smiling mischievously. "So…where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Bella twisted in his grip to give him a look.

"What?" he asked innocently. "We could go anywhere you like."

She buried her head in his chest again. "We could go anywhere _you _like." The princess felt his body stiffen, as if he just thought of something. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No," he replied absently. "Do you still want to dance?" he asked when another song began.

"Yes. This is nice."

It was, with the relaxing music and the swaying dancers. The soft candlelight added to the peace.

"I agree. You know, Alice taught me how to play a lyre."

Surprised slightly, Bella gazed up at him. "Really? You never told me that. How did she know?" Servants weren't supposed to learn anything important like music.

"Well, she was a lord's daughter, but her parents died. She was transported here, and was offered by King Geoffrey, your grandfather, to be a royal guest. But she preferred to be a servant, so the king didn't object.

"When she was little, she told me, she learned how to play several instruments. She like the lyre the best. And when I was too young to serve as a servant, she taught me. Since she was somewhat royal, she was allowed to keep her lyre. Alice taught almost all the other servants, but since I was only five—at that time—she taught me the most. I was bored and had nothing to do." Edward buried his face in her hair, overcome by memories. "And she promised to take care of me."

"You really depended on her, didn't you?" Bella whispered.

Another song played.

"Yes, I did" was his broken reply.

"Did you love her?"

"I loved her like a friend, Bella," he told her a bit dryly. Did he think she was _jealous_?

She wasn't—she wanted to make him feel better.

"I am not angry, Edward, I just want to know," she muttered.

"Well, I loved her." His body molded hers, and he gazed at her with love. "She was the only family I had."

Bella hid her smile in his chest. "You have me now," she murmured.

"And I have you now," he agreed quietly.

They danced silently for two more songs, and then sat in their chairs watching the others.

After a while, Sue came up with Seth in her arms. Her black hair was smooth and in a nice bun, and she wore a light blue dress. Her face was alight with happiness. Seth, who was only a few weeks old, giggled and waved his chubby hands.

Bella's heart jumped with joy. "Sue!" she cried.

The peasant dipped her head first to the princess, then to Edward—they both returned the favor.

"Hello, Princess," Sue greeted, shifting Seth in her arms.

"How is he?" she asked. "May I hold him?"

She didn't mean to sound too eager, but she saw Edward look away.

Sue handed her son over, and Bella cuddled the gurgling child to her chest. As she stared into the boy's shining eyes, she felt like taking him away. Her heart ached with longing, and she wanted to steal Seth, to claim him as her own. His plump cheeks, the soft head of blackish hair, the wide grey eyes…She wanted all of that.

_I am jealous of Sue._

She thought it and she knew it was true. She was jealous that Sue had a baby and she didn't.

Her eyes glanced to Edward, who was glaring off out the stain glass window behind him. The sunlight flickered on his face—it was full of thought and unease.

Bella ignored him and smiled at Sue. She handed Seth back, and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Sue, we really appreciate it."

Edward made no notion of hearing the 'we.'

The black-haired peasant returned the smile. "You're welcome, honey. Harry and I enjoyed ourselves. And…congratulations." The princess and Sue both looked to Edward. "Thank you for inviting us," she hinted to the thoughtful man.

Her husband didn't say anything at first, and then he blinked and startlingly gazed at them. "Ah, yes, yes. You're welcome. Enjoy your time."

He went back to staring out the window.

Bella sighed irritably. What was with him? Why was he acting like this—on their wedding? In front of a guest, her friend?

Sue dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, Princess," she reassured, taking back a strand of hair when Seth tried to put it in his mouth. "He's just nervous."

"About what?" Her voice was rising slightly, upset that he was acting this way. "Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Of course he's happy, Princess, but there are plenty of other things for him to worry about. It's nothing."

The woman patted her shoulder and went back to her husband. Harry, Sue's husband, threw her a wave and a smile. And just below his arm was little Leah, watching the dancers with awe.

Bella halfheartedly returned it, and she observed the twirling couples, sighing again. Sitting back down, the princess played with her circlet.

"I'll be right back," she told her husband after a while of sitting—she was bored out of her mind.

Edward sighed and put his head on his hand.

She grimaced and patted down her dress. Sliding between the happily swaying people, Bella went to the hallway. She leaned against the wall and brushed the strand of hair out of her face.

"Why is he ignoring me?" she whimpered.

"Maybe because he is thinking the impossible."

Out of the dark, Brady emerged like a shadow. He was dressed in a knight's armor, like before, with two swords at his side. Brady's black hair was messy and dusty. His sparkling white teeth gleamed against his skin and the dark hallway.

"James," she snarled, not at all surprised.

His lips stretched wide. "What? No friendly greetings?"

Slowly, like a panther stalking its prey, the possessed servant crept forward, hand on his sword's hilt. His eyes flashed with memories, and she decided to torment him further.

"You see what you did, James? Do you see my jaw?" Bella pointed to her mouth, where her lips were crooked slightly. "You _killed _me, James. Do you think I could forgive you? I won't, no matter how many gifts and poems you send me."

His face twisted in pain, and his step faltered. He tried to hide it, but his expression gave everything away. "I brought you back, did I not?" His voice was broken, not showing the sarcasm it was meant to.

"You did," she agreed. Bella began to walk forward, to try to fool him. "Yes, you did. And you tried to break Edward and I—our relationship. You only strengthened it."

"I only want you," he murmured, looking away.

"You'll get me when I am dead!" she spat.

His eyes flashed, and Brady's soft voice doubled to James's. For a split second, she was scared. Her fearlessness stuttered, and she took an automatic step back.

"You'll wish your bravery wasn't so loud," he growled.

So fast he was a blur, he darted to her side and took her arm in a crushing grip. He strode down the hall, muttering to himself in a furious tone.

He halted next to a plain door much, _much _too small for anyone to fit through.

"Now, Princess, I hope you have had a good time today," he hissed mockingly, glowering at her, "because those happy moments are over."

He turned the knob and pushed her in.

But before she fell, she dropped her circlet.

Bella screamed pitifully as she spiraled in an endless black pit. James's evil laughing echoed around her, louder in some places, softer in others.

And then she crashed in a familiar yet unfamiliar place.

_A/N: I like this chapter! I like making James so…evil! _

_But where did Princess Bella go? Read the next chapter to find out! And it really starts heating up – there's more magic (sorry if anyone doesn't like this, because of course it goes way off of Twilight) , more tragedy, more action…all that stuff! It's going to be so awesome! _

_(Wow, was that a pep talk or what?)_

_Love Wolf Lover42!_


	23. Impossible

Chapter 23: Impossible

**Edward's POV:**

"Where is Bella?"

My father-in-law's demanding voice broke my disturbing thoughts.

I blinked and turned away from the window. "Yes, sir?"

The king glared at me, and I finally registered his question. I looked over, and Bella wasn't in her chair.

Dimly I remember her telling me she would be right back—that was a long time ago.

I stood, feeling frantic. "I don't know," I answered.

The king's eyes widened in fear, and so did mine. We both knew what trouble she could get into when she wandered. "Go find her, get any knights you see," ordered King Charlie.

"Yes, sir," I muttered.

I squeezed through the crowd, but they seemed to sense my urgency and made a path.

There were frightened murmurs, and the orchestra stopped playing the cheerful tune. Several knights and servants, including Angela and Jessica, crossed me. Their faces were grim and questioning.

"Where is the princess?" asked Mike forcefully.

"I don't know. We have to search the castle. Look for something she might have dropped. She's not dumb."

Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric, twenty other knights and I ran through to the door, and huddled back up with the king and about thirty more soldiers. The king and I stood in the middle. King Charlie was very inspirational, did I mention?

"Alright, we all know what trouble my daughter can get in, but are we going to let that devil stop us?"

"No!" cheered the knights in determination. They slammed their spears on the floor.

"And are we going to find Princess Isabella—?"

"Yes!"

"—even if it kills us?"

"Yes…?"

Though hesitant about answering, the soldiers were still set on finding my beloved.

As was I.

I spoke up, my voice so strong and so full of emotion that hardly seemed mine. "Take James's life without mercy. He deserves to die."

Cautious eyes flickered to my face, but I ignored them. We marched off, and Mike gave me a sword.

"You look like you are going to rip his head off," he whispered.

"I am."

I guess my tone was so angry that he backed off, falling into step beside a frightened-looking Jessica.

We wandered through every crevice and corridor, finding no trace of Bella or the creep who stole her. I was feeling more frustrated after each minute passed, and the knights—the king, too—felt my rage. They all understood my anger, they knew how much I loved Bella and hated when James messed with her.

It was long after midnight when the king spoke again.

"I think we should take a break," he murmured. He sounded exhausted.

Furious, I spun around, ready with a remark, but I stopped short. Jessica was heavy-eyed and leaning against Mike, who was drifting off. Angela was yawning hugely. The rest of the knights were trying to look brave, but the works of sleep couldn't be halted.

I realized that, as brave as she was, Bella could hold up for a while. She was strong, she could outsmart James.

As the others left to their various chambers, I stared at a vacant space I'd never noticed before.

I gave up. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I turned and walked sadly to our empty room.

He didn't even notice the fallen circlet, despite his own advice.

Bella stared in shocked hurt at the once beautiful scene.

The trees were charred and on fire. The long, luscious grass was dead and burnt. The clear, blue sky was red, brown, and filled with curling smoke. The waterfall was dried up, and the stream was empty—just dirt and debris. She breathed in toxic, sulfuric smoke as it burned her eyes.

No longer was it a place from Heaven—it was a heartless, cold place from heck.

A harsh, metallic squawking sent her head spinning. She turned in fright to see a vulture glaring at her from a burning tree.

But it wasn't a vulture.

It _was_, but it was a _skeleton_. Its beady red eyes stared out of a marred skull; its bloody talons were attached to long and bloody legs. Its wings were sparking, burning the few feathers it had left. It opened its large, filthy beak and let out a scream that raked her eardrums. It then flew off in a flurry of ashes.

Her breath came out in rattles and startled gasps. Her heart had left when the dead creature screeched. Her clean white dress was in tatters and was now patterned in brown. Her hair was not perfect, but frizzy and wild. Bella shakily got to her feet. With a loud crack, her heeled shoes caught fire, and with a terrified scream, she kicked them off.

A chipmunk, red with flames, scurried away with one, chattering crossly. Then a flaming squirrel took the other.

Tears filled her eyes. The gorgeous, peaceful gardens had become battlefields.

A light blinded her—not a bright, happy light, a scary black light.

It opened like a wound, like blood oozing from a welt. It glazed across the smoke infested sky, and then swarmed across the smoke itself. Blood red eyes blinked open. Soon, out of the shadow and smolder, a figure formed. It was eerily graceful and it shook its mighty head in anger. Then it was still. Bella stood rigidly, her hand at her mouth. The unnamed creature gazed straight at her, as if looking right to her frantic heart, deciding whether to rip it out or not.

It blinked once. Bella blinked once, and the creature was right there, a centimeter in front of her.

For a fraction of a second, those red eyes were gold.

It was the deer from Heaven, back once again to save her life.

Brown eyes stared into gold eyes.

The deer's form flickered, becoming transparent—opaque, transparent—and its topaz irises blinked from crimson back to gold.

Then the deer was no longer a deer, but a man.

He was beautiful, like he was a god. He glowed like the deer, and his eyes were golden as well. He had brown, shaggy hair and a kind smile. He wore a Greek tunic, something she had seen a long time ago, when her father went on a travel to Greece.

The god smiled and held out his shimmering hand.

Bella inhaled shakily and then exhaled shakily. How could she trust this stranger? It was easier to trust animals than people. Animals could keep secrets, people couldn't.

The man laughed deeply, a calming sound. "You can trust me, Isabella; I will take you someplace safe."

"You can read my mind!" she exclaimed—it was the first thing that came to her.

"Yes, I can. Now, do not fear, Princess, I _will not _hurt you."

She felt fearless in his presence somehow, and she was listening to her gut feeling. "Tell me how I can trust you."

"I saved you, didn't I?"

"From what?"

"The vulture, I could have killed you. I sent it away."

"You could have shown yourself so I would know it was you. And a proper introduction would be nice."

He laughed again, and she closed her eyes. He smelled of peace, of flowers and the air after a heavy rain. She felt so relaxed and like she was in a garden. For once, Bella felt _normal_.

"I am glad you feel that way."

Her eyes snapped open, and he showed perfect white teeth. "You did you save me? How did you turn into a man when you were a deer? Who _are _those deer?" Her questions flowed out, and she wanted _answers_, nothing more—and absolutely nothing less.

"Whoa, that is a lot. And you will get nothing less, just you will have to wait. And please—"

"I have waited a year!" she exploded. Bella longed to scream and throw a tantrum like a child, but she knew it wasn't going to make a difference. But so many people tossed her around and used her, they hunted her down, they gave nothing but more questions for her to ask, they hurt her, took away her family and friends…and, most of all, they separate her from Edward. Through all the anger and hurt, however, was shame. She broke down there, on the cold, rocky ground. She cried on her muddy hands, her greasy hair hung like a curtain around her face.

A warm, gentle hand rubbed her shoulder, understanding and tense with sadness.

"I know you are feeling many things, Isabella. People did use you. You have been separated from many people, as well as your normal life. And I know no one has given you answers, but the time will come. Time is a silly thing, but we need it." He listened to the princess cry for a moment, staring off into the smoke that curled in the red sky. "You heard the prophecy, yes?" he demanded suddenly. Bella jumped, and she hiccupped.

"Y-yes. How—how do you know about that?"

It was harder even to trust him when he used that menacing voice.

He looked away and exhaled. "I am sorry," he answered my thoughts. "But you truly have? And you thought about it? Do you have a rough idea of what each line means?"

"Somewhat."

"Good. And finally time has come. Are you ready?"

He asked that like he was going to fly off with wings.

The god laughed again, and took her hand. "It's something like that."

With his free hand, he waved it in front of himself, and the scene changed. It twisted and warped, and the dreary colors morphed to bright ones. She felt a sliver of hope open in her chest.

"Now for the scary part," commented the god, but he was in the back of her head.

The waterfall was back, roaring in her ears. It washed down the ditch that was the stream, and lily pads floated up. Frogs croaked, and the buzz of bugs rose to a steady hum. Leaves and flowers bloomed as she watched in awe, and the dried-out trunk of the trees swelled with water. The grass grew green, and birds chirped and flew in circles above her. Squirrels and chipmunks chattered. And to her amazement, those creatures returned her shoes. As she smiled at them through her drying tears, she realized they were fine, and didn't have a scratch on them. The sky was clear and blue, and everything was alive and well.

Then Bella felt her dress _squirming_. She looked down and saw her dress mending itself. The holes sewed up, and the colors were pure white. Her nails grew to their normal length; her hair flattened and was combed through as if by an invisible brush. A blast of mint cleaned her teeth, and her eyesight was cleared.

Feeling refreshed, Bella gazed at the god. He was waiting.

His words sunk in. "Bring it on."

His smile widened mischievously, and his clung tighter to her hand. "Hold on, it's going to be a bit bumpy."

They flew forward. Wind and clouds blasted her, feeling like her face was being stretched back. It was like before her wedding, when she left Heaven's field. It was scary, and heart-dropping and unbearable—it was wonderful!

A hysterically happy laugh burst though her lips, and she felt free as a bird.

As soon as she truly began to feel free, however, the wind stopped, and the god's fingers unraveled from hers.

Bella stumbled to a halt, and gazed around in awe. The hope in her chest grew bigger.

"It is not real, Isabella."

Hope was crushed by the truth.

She was standing by her chair in the dining hall, where her after party had taken place. Everything looked the same when she had left, but Edward wasn't there—nor was her father, Angela or Jessica, a couple of knights…Where were they?

A voice made her spin around. The god, glowing still, was watching out the window. His back was to her, hands clasped together. From his tense shoulders, Bella could tell he was hiding something.

"I hide many things, Isabella, as do most people. But those people hide things to keep others, maybe just themselves, safe. They do it to protect. Secrets are bad to _stay_, and to stay forever. Secrets have to get out—it's the way our race goes." He faced her, his expression desperate. "That is why the deer have kept you from harm. Your captor, James, doesn't know between right and wrong. Your job is to guide him. I know you have tried, but you need to try harder. Your prophecy is coming, and there is no way for you to prepare. You have to just be ready."

It was quiet except for the music in the background. Bella let his words sink in, and thought, _I'll be ready for anything. He caused me enough pain._

"Good." His voice had hope blooming, too. "Any questions?"

"Yes. What is this place…I mean, uh, how—?"

"This is the present time, it's just you are invisible," the god answered. "Your guests miss you, but the king has asked everyone to stay. Your lover has searched all day for you, finding nothing. Even I cannot help. James blinds me."

"So…" It was too much to take in. "So, this is now, and Edward and the others are searching for me? But there was the door! I dropped my circlet!"

"Door?" he demanded sharply. The god spun around, his figure glimmering harshly. She flinched. "Door? What door? What are you talking about?"

"James pushed me through a door. It was so small! And I—I fell through this dark void, and I landed in the landfill—I mean, the garden."

He turned around again, but began to pace. "Time goes too fast. He blinds me…"

"Who are you? Straight answers only."

He faced her once more, a fierce-looking expression on his glowing features. "I am a sorcerer. My name is Ryo, and I am the guardian of animals and you."

Bella gasped. "You are a—a _sorcerer_?"

"Yes. And whoever gave James the powers he has is one too. We have to stop them both. You must—"

"_We_? You're coming to help defeat him?" Bella welcomed any help that was given.

"No, I cannot. It is your destiny, not mine."

Ryo snapped his fingers, and they flashed to Heaven's field. The doe and the fawn stepped out of the birch trees, cautious.

The sorcerer held out his hand. "My dears, it is I. I have brought Isabella Swan."

"Hello," she murmured. But she was focused on Ryo. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I have a plan—"

"Take me home!" she wailed. "I just got married, and now I have to deal with my death? I have to, what, sword fight with him? Do I have to summon powers like his?"

"No!" roared Ryo. The golden field rumbled. Bella stumbled to regain balance, and the deer reared on their hind legs and dashed back into the silver birches. "No! That is a bunch of nonsense, and you need to focus!"

She nodded hastily. "Okay," she whimpered.

Ryo knelt down as if nothing happened. He spread his hands out, and where his hands touched, the ground opened and black cracks appeared. "This is a portal to wherever you wish." Ryo looked at her. She was curious to see the 'portal.' "Where do you wish to go?"

Brown eyes gazed into gold again.

"I want to go home," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"To your lover?"

"I do."

Ryo flung his arms around her, and, despite her surprise, he felt warm and cozy. "Then my all the gods go with you, Isabella. Use your wisdom, well, wisely."

"Thank you, Ryo."

Somehow knowing what to do, Bella leaped into the pit that Ryo opened. Looking up, she saw a deer's antlers disappear as the crack closed.

**Edward's POV:**

I wandered the halls for hours before someone caught me.

"Sir," mumbled the servant. "The king has ordered you to bed."

"Tell the king I won't sleep until I find her!" I snapped.

"You are tired and hungry, sir, you need to sleep. The king has sent many to search for her. Your guests are searching as well."

I threw him the spear I was carrying, and he caught it skillfully. I wasn't that impressed. "They don't search as well as I. Bella is my wife"—it felt good to say that—"and therefore I protect her. If she dies…" I couldn't finish, but I spun around to my room, despite my own words.

I climbed into our bed, and I stared at the dark ceiling. My hand fumbled to find her, but I only felt empty, cold bedding. I sighed heavily, and I wished myself wherever she was.

So many times had I lost her, so many times I didn't protect her. I was stupid, foolish, for thinking I could. And I was drowned in my own world, thinking too much into her words and actions. I was so happy earlier, when Father Rushe spoke the binding oaths.

That memory was crushed and buried too soon for any of us to cherish it.

I turned over, my heart too soft to bear this.

After a while of tossing and turning, I got out of bed and wandered the room. As long as I have been up, my urge to find Bella kept me wide awake and aware.

I went to her mirror. Then I stubbed my toe on something hard. Cursing, I picked it up.

It was a pedestal-thing, metal and cold. Then I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head.

A red devil figure was stabbing a white angel. The angel's halo was mangled and bent, her wings crushed and tangled. She wore a terrified face, twisted in pain. The devil's face was a mask of hate and grim triumph. He had his spear in her chest, his horns on fire.

Before my eyes, the scene changed. The seraph placed her hands on the devil's lance, a determinedly sad expression on her glowing face. The devil's smile faltered as the angel tore the spike from her heart. She leapt at the demon with his own weapon and stabbed him. He screamed silent screams as he whisked away like dust in the wind.

And there the seraph stood proudly in the middle of the mini pedestal, holding her enemy's javelin upright.

She blinked at me, and whispered, "Even though evil may rise, good always wins."

The angel disappeared. The pedestal disintegrated, and the devil's spear fell to the ground with a metal clattering.

I picked it up with my index finger and my thumb, shocked to a numbing sensation.

I was shocked even more when I saw who was in my room.

"Edward!"

I would have thought with all our reunions, I'd get tired of them—but I didn't.

I dropped the miniature devil spear and rammed into my wife, and let her sob into my shoulder that she cried a dozen times into. She smelled so sweet, like she ran through a garden. Then again, maybe she did. She went on the craziest of trips... She looked so pretty, like always. But something seemed different, like she was…glowing, almost.

My voice was choked up with happiness, and confusion from my discovery. But I decided to try and make her laugh—or at least get a smile. "Why do you cry, Princess?"

She sniffed and twisted to look at me. There was no sign of a smile—just sadness. "For everything," she answered softly.

I kissed the top of her head. "We can fix everything."

"No. Only I can. He said I have to defeat James alone."

I knew that she would have a comeback to my sappy sentence, and I was thinking up something else when I finally registered my wife's words. "He?"

"Ryo. He is a sorcerer, he saved me from—" Bella stopped herself and looked at me, her sad eyes apologetic. She was right—I had no idea what she was talking about.

My angel took my hand and we sat on the bed. She rested her head on my lap. I soothingly stroked her hair.

"James found me in the hall, and I think I might have found a chink. He looked so sad…Then he threw me down into this…this _hole_, and I was in this wasteland. It was so terrible…" Her voice faltered, but kept going. "I was there for a long time, and then the deer came. The buck turned into a man—Ryo, the sorcerer. He told me a lot of things for me to worry about. But then he took me back to the dining hall, and told me that you wouldn't stop looking for me." Bella gazed at me with so many emotions that my head spun. "Promise me you won't ever leave me."

I squeezed her hand. "I won't _ever _leave you, Bella."

Of course I knew as well as she that was an impossible wish to keep.

_A/N: What do you think? You like it? Emotional, magical…What else is there? ;) _

_And I was really bad on a name for the sorcerer. ANY IDEAS? IM me!_

_-Wolf Lover42_


	24. Clashing

Chapter 24: Clashing

**James's POV:**

"Blast that sorcerer!"

"James, you know not to yell; it's bad for your—"

"Bad for what? Bad for my what? My _health_? To the devil with my health!" I spat on the ground in front of the sorceress's feet. She jerked back and hissed.

"Master, please! He _is _my brother."

"I do not care, he saved Bella! No matter what I do, she has someone to save her! I _knew_ I should have killed that servant boy."

"Sire…" The sorceress's voice had a warning tone.

Oh, how I hated this old hag. But, in fact, she was a beautiful woman. A goddess, a sorceress, whatever the case may be, she always chose to be the gorgeous noblewoman.

I spun around and faced the sorceress. Her eyes flashed with fear despite her powerful voice, for never did she think granting me most of her power would make me stronger than her. She was the most powerful being on this land—until now. _I _was.

She flinched in the corner, fingers shaking. "If you care so much about my health," I snarled at her, "then find a way to get that princess away from that peasant! I want _good _news, not bad! Everything you suggest ends up failing!"

The sorceress instantly reacted to my accusations. "I will not sit here and be scolded by a _mortal_. Everything fails because the princess's love is too strong. She has many allies and friends and family. They protect her. Well, what do you expect? She lives in the most powerful kingdom for the past eighty years!"

I smiled evilly. "Victoria," I purred. "My dear, sweet goddess…love is an illusion—"

Victoria leapt to her feet and hid her face behind her beautiful but scraggly black hair. "That is why you want Princess Isabella for power, not because you love her."

I flinched like I had been hit. I angrily followed the drifting sorceress. She floated a foot off the ground like a spirit, and I reached for her arm. Victoria spun around and her eyes were literally miniature red flames. "What?" she snarled.

"I do not want her for power, I love her."

"Then why do you make her life miserable? She was right—if you truly love her, let her friends go." She jerked her head to the lifeless figure of that servant boy, Brady, in the corner.

I bared my teeth. "That doesn't matter. Women always say those things to get away. Bella is _mine_, and I will—"

Victoria punched me in the chest—but it wasn't a punch, it was a flick of her finger—and I flew back and hit the crumbling wall of the Devil's Barn. "Princess Bella is _married_, you fool!" she cried, shaking the frame of the building. "Her love with the servant is too strong, and you will never have her!"

Grumbling, I threw the debris off me. I blinked, and her face was right there in front of me. "Just remember you have your own prophecy to fulfill, James."

Victoria disappeared in a swarm of choking mist.

The rage I felt was impossible to describe, and I when I stood, I threw my head back and roared. A column of flames burst from my mouth and blasted a burning hole in the roof of the barn.

That night, it was peace and quiet for Bella and Edward. They lay in bed, fingers linked, staring at the ceiling, wondering what danger was next.

Bella nuzzled her husband's neck. "Where do you suppose James got his powers?" she whispered.

She had told Edward the story of her adventure to Heaven's opposite, details and all, and it had taken all night. He had been silent the entire time, pursing his lips at the appropriate moment. Then, once she was done, they exchanged questions—neither one of them really having answers.

"I don't know," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "You said Ryo thought it was another sorcerer. Do you think it could be?"

"Well, sort of, yes. But he seemed like he wasn't telling everything. He knows something we don't, and he won't tell us—a few things, in fact."

"A few things? Bella, we have to get this prophecy thing over. If you are friends with a sorcerer, a sorcerer is helping James—another powerful man—then we need more help."

"Honey, we have an entire kingdom at our fingertips. And one sorcerer is enough. I have a feeling that the one who helped James gave up some of his power. It's just a hunch, but it feels right."

Edward was still tense, but agreed with her. He turned over and kissed her. She kissed back, and then pulled them both under the covers.

"This is how life should be."

"Yes, my love, it should," her husband murmured.

Bella emerged from the heavy fur sheets and kicked them away. Spring was here and it was getting warmer every day. Edward ran his finger across her jaw line; Bella turned her sparkling brown eyes on her husband—they sparkled brighter with tears.

"I want things to be normal," she whispered, her soft voice choking on 'normal.'

He dropped his hand and looked away. "We all do, my love, we all do."

James was in the barn where Laurent first brought Bella—the Devil's Barn.

After he had lost his temper, he fell to the ground. Nothing—_nothing_—had gone right since that servant boy killed Laurent and burned down the barn.

And James had to run away, scourge like a rogue animal. Using his powers to find a better way of life was a waste. He had to plan, hide until it was the right time. Precision was the strategy…Unfortunately, that didn't always work. He captured Bella countless times, not just by himself. He used the other servant—Brady, Bella called him. James found out he could possess someone when Victoria told him, showing how to do it when she demonstrated it herself on a toad. For a year before finding the princess, he practiced every day with Victoria, and worked hard until he finally earned praise from the sorceress.

Then after Laurent reported the servant dead, as well as others all that time ago, James searched for the deceased man and kept him for future purposes.

Of course that payed off…in a way.

The day when Bella died went so far off in his plan that not even Victoria could change it. Her dying face still burned his mind like a thousand flaming cannonballs.

Victoria _was _wrong—James loved Bella and did not want her for power.

But he couldn't leave her be. It would break his heart. No matter how terrible he made her life, he still wished he could make it better. Bella, in contrast to every beautiful woman in her kingdom, was so gorgeous that it hurt James to see her so miserable. But to see her face happy!

It pained him more so to abandon all hope and give up. To leave her with another man…If only there were a way to clone her… Victoria said it wasn't possible.

So, here he was, unsure as ever of what to do.

The sorceress left, her brother saved Bella once again, and his maiden was finally married.

But this heartless man has a soft spot.

He let her wedding go without interruption. There were none missing, the weather was perfect, and none were possessed. She was married and had a future kingdom, so why should James make things harder? He finally had a plan, however.

His prophecy was linked with hers, and it was time to make both happen.

James looked up darkly, his hair in his face. His eyes glowed black.

Next time he met the princess, there would be a monster.

In the darkening sky, a rumbling shook the ground. Just in front of the sinking sun, a massive figure erupted from a crack in the land in front of the Devil's Barn. It crashed to the earth in a shaking mound.

The hellhound snarled in the direction of Swan Kingdom.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Never forget me, whatever you do."

"I promise. No! NO! Don't leave me, please!"

"I can't. I have to go. Bella, never forget me."

"No, no, please, don't go, don't leave me. Please! Edward, no!"

**Four days earlier:**

It was breakfast, everyone cheerfully sharing experiences and eating the warm food in front of them. Edward squeezed Bella's free hand, and they both smiled dazzlingly at each other.

It had been a week of actual normality. There were no interruptions, no weird conversations, and no abnormal appearances. It was a dream come true, and everyone appreciated it.

Eventually, Bella had figured out why Tia, her cousin Benjamin's fiancée, had been looking off strangely the day the stain glass window had exploded, which was still in the process of being fixed. She was not under James's spell, or any other kind of sorcery. For she _knew _what was about to happen to the window. She knew, and she didn't know how. After she had had a vision of it, she was transfixed where she was, unable to make sense of it. But Bella had a feeling the blind woman wasn't telling her everything.

But Benjamin, after hearing her story with the princess and Edward alone, had forgiven his future wife with ease. They would have to leave after breakfast, along with Uncle Spencer, Aunt Katrina, Kyra, Charlie's brother, Arthur, and his wife, Catherine.

Queen Renee smiled warmly at her brother. "Thank you so much, Spencer, for coming," she said formally.

The nobleman returned the grin. "My pleasure, Sister. It will always be a pleasure, especially for this pretty princess." Spencer gripped Bella's arm fondly, and the princess smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer. I enjoyed your visit." She let her gaze rest on all her family. "And to the rest of you, I wish to see you again. The other day was the happiest of my life, and I hope to cherish it forever." Edward kissed her. "I hope you enjoyed your stay," Bella continued, trying without success to ignore the spark of her husband's kiss, "And…Tia?"

The blind woman looked straight at the princess as if she could see her. "Yes?"

"I look forward to seeing your wedding."

Tia nodded once. "I do, too."

Benjamin blushed.

Bella's family stood as one, and the Swans escorted them to the front gate.

As they said their farewells, Bella saw her mother sigh as she stared up at the reconstruction of the Swan emblem.

"Mother?"

The queen barely acknowledged her.

"You wish things were normal, too, don't you?" Bella pressed, inching closer to Mother.

"Everyone does, my dear," she whispered absentmindedly. A worker almost dropped a large piece of glass, and Mother jumped back and gasped, her hand flying to her heart. When she calmed down, she turned to her anxious daughter. "Everything will be better soon, and then maybe our kingdom will be at peace." She glanced at the broken window once more before saying, "If only that kidnapper of yours could be more careful."

So, Benjamin, Tia, Arthur and Catherine, Uncle Spencer, Aunt Katrina, and Kyra left in their carriages, and the Swan family waved until they were nothing but specks.

The queen went back to her room with the king, and only Edward and Bella were in the large entrance hall.

The princess leaned against the man she married, breathing in his sweet smell. "This week went better than I thought it would."

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hair, long and lovingly. "Yes it did, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured.

Her heart did a little flip. "I like the way you say that."

He laughed once. "I like the way you say _that_, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella flicked him good-naturally. "Now you're pushing it."

Edward laughed again and started to walk away, taking her hand pulling her with him. His arm wrapped around her waist, the couple went to their room. But as they undressed and redressed, Bella's smile vanished and she stood in her closet, frozen as bad thoughts haunted her once more.

Edward took one look at her in her shift and his grin was slapped right off his face. He crossed the spacious closet in two strides and grabbed hold of Bella's stiff shoulders, his eyes blazing with worry. "Bella? What is it? Don't scare me."

She shook her head, prying his fingers. "I'm fine. Just worrying, like always," she muttered, looking for her nightgown. She avoided Edward's eyes.

The princess reached for her gown on the floor, but her husband got her hand first, yanking her up to face him. "Please?" His voice was desperate, pained—so were his eyes. "I don't want to see you like this. It's wrong! What James is doing is wrong! Why does he torture you?"

That sad voice grew angrier and more furious by the second, and Bella, torn by everything, touched his rough cheek. He instantly stopped talking, and his eyes softened, then closed. He held her hand, gently rubbing the wedding ring.

"I am…sorry," he whispered. "I just needed to get that out."

"I know, love. I have a feeling that everything will be normal soon."

"Normal…What does that feel like?"

Bella took her hand away and finished dressing. "I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore."

And it was true.

Edward stood still for a moment, then sighed and blew out the candle.

**Three days earlier:**

The next day came and went, nothing interesting really happening. Bella and Edward took a leisurely walk through the gardens, visited Sue and her family. Edward was more welcoming than last time, and enjoyed talking to Harry, Sue's husband and one of the village's master hunters, and Bella was glad.

Seth, as well as Leah, had grown to find their likes. Seth took much interest in his father's bows and arrows—though he was so young—while Leah admired the knights that rode by often.

The princess watched her sigh in awe as she looked out the window as a knight rode by on his burgundy horse. The girl leaned on her hand and leaned out the hole in the wall, trying to see the soldier again. Bella kneeled beside her, and the ten-year-old blinked at her.

Of course this was absurd: a girl interested in being a knight, but there was always a first for everything. And Bella believed anything can happen, anything can come true. And of course she could do everything in her power to make Leah's dreams come true, however foolish it seems.

"I wanna be like him," she stated. She pointed at another knight who was watching a merchant sell vegetables to an old woman.

"Maybe you can." The princess looked out the window, too, but past the busy village and its inhabitants—down where the beach was, far away from people. Farther from the shore was a large green field. That was where knights trained, and where village boys would watch and try to mimic the soldier's incredible moves. Bella did that once when she was young, when she ran away from her mother's walk in the gardens. She smiled, looking back to Leah.

She was grinning wildly, hope blazing in her eyes. "Really? I can? How?"

Bella shrugged as if it were no big thing. "I said maybe. But"—she lowered her voice dramatically—"I can show you where they train."

Leah's face lit up like fireflies had landed on her. "You can? Show me!"

"Shh!" Bella put her finger to her lips. She inched closer as she gestured her to do so. "Can you keep a secret? You have to promise not to tell _anyone_, okay?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "I promise, Princess Bella," she whispered solemnly but excitedly.

"Okay. This is the knights' training field, and no one knows about it, so if I bring you there, will you tell anybody?"

"No!" she muttered fiercely.

"And will you interrupt the knights?"

"No!"

"Will you keep quiet, and obey _every _order I give you?"

"Yes, Princess."

Bella smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Good. Let me talk to your mother first. I'll just tell her I'm taking you somewhere, don't worry," she added when she saw her horrified face. "Now, go play with your brother."

"Yes, Princess!"

Leah bowed and ran off giggling.

Smiling warmly, Bella went back to the adults, sitting on the hard wooden chair next to Edward. Sue and Harry were smiling funny at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was just trying to make her happy."

"You have," murmured Sue, taking a sip of her tea. "And I'll let you take her to this field, as long as it's safe. I—I know it's…different for a girl to like this, but there's a first for everything, right?"

"Yes, I agree, and it is safe. The knights know that they're being watched. And, thanks, Sue. I'm happy as long as everyone else is."

Edward squeezed her hand and all four adults smiled at one another.

Later that evening, Bella got dressed and headed out with Mike to Sue's house.

It was awkwardly silent as the knight escorted the princess to the peasant's home.

"So…" Bella began uncomfortably, trying to sound nice and conversational. Last time she was furious and nervous, so now it was hard to make friendly talk. "How are you and Jessica doing?"

However, this question was one Mike was pleased to answer. "Oh, she's great—I mean, we're great." His voice took on a dreamy note, and Bella was glad to hear it. "Jessica is like my soul mate. I was so glad she felt the same way I do." He sighed wistfully. "I wonder what we're going to do. I defiantly want to marry her, but I want to stay here. Jessica feels the same way. What do you think, Princess?"

Bella stopped when Mike did, and the knight looked down at the princess with questioning eyes.

"You want me to tell you what to do?" she asked, confused.

Mike's mouth twisted in an undecided way, and kept walking—Bella followed. "Well, no, I guess. I was just asking your opinion whether it's okay or not if Jessica and I left to get married. And with Angela and Eric…" He trailed off, hoping Bella would get the clue.

She did. If they left, the princess would only have Angela and Eric, but right now, it looked like they were just as madly in love as Jessica and Mike. So, if both couples went away…who would Bella have to go to for female advice…or…just some girl time?

Her mother was out of the question.

The princess contemplated this for a long time, and Mike didn't seem to mind. Once they reached Leah's house, they heard a delighted cry. Leah came running out, a grin stretched across her face.

Bella waved at Sue in the doorway and smiled at the girl. She touched Mike's arm. "I'll give you an answer later," she murmured.

"Take as long as you like, Princess."

"Thank you, Mike. Now, when we get going, stay back a little, but just close enough to…uh, keep us safe."

He nodded formally. "Yes, my Lady."

Smiling again, Bella bent down and let Leah run onto her embrace. She went to compliment the ten-year-old, but she was no longer in her arms.

"Wow, are you a real knight? Is that a real sword? Do you fight bad guys for Princess Bella?"

Leah's voice was alight with joy and awe, as was her big brown eyes.

Mike nodded to all his questions, trying to hide the smile. "Yes. Are you a fan of knights?"

"Yes I am!" the girl cheered. "I'm going to be the best knight _ever_ when I grow up."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. All the bad guys are going to run away when they see me. And then I'm gonna kick their butts!"

Bella giggled, and Sue's faraway laugh reached their ears, and then finally Mike's cool wore off and he began to laugh as well.

Leah lifted her chin defiantly, however. "What are you all laughing at?" she demanded.

Bella patted her shoulder. "Nothing, dear." She looked up at the sky—it was starting to darken. "Mike."

The knight instantly stopped laughing and nodded. "Young Mistress Leah, do you wish to see the secret knight training field?"

"Yes!" the girl squealed. Mike gave her a stern look, and she corrected herself. "I mean, yes, I am."

"Good. Now, stand guard over there." The knight pointed a little ways away, near a path that lead to the field.

Bella made sure Leah was alright, and then picked up the toddler that was suddenly there, clinging to her leg. "Come here, sweet," she cooed.

Seth gurgled and clutched her long hair, letting himself be carried to his mother.

Sue took her son with a happy smile. "Thank you so much, Lady Bella. This really made her day."

"Any time, Sue. I'll bring her back before late."

"All right. Have fun, and be safe!"

Leah's formal stance broke to wave to her mother enthusiastically. "'Bye, Momma! I'm gonna watch the knights!"

"I'm sure you will, honey!" Sue called back. "I'll wait—"

"Quiet out there! I'm trying to sleep!" A man's head popped out of another house, eyes bloodshot. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Sue frowned. "Sorry, please continue your sleep."

The man went inside the house muttering.

The peasant woman then smiled again and waved. Bella returned it, taking Leah's hand and walking with Mike to the field.

She let the girl run ahead after a while. And that, it seemed, was when Mike wished to speak.

"Please excuse my intruding, Princess, but you were staring at that little boy very strangely."

Her heart leaped, but Bella looked ahead indifferently. "What would make you think that?" she asked, though her voice slipped. "I just think that Seth is a very cute baby." Her heart missed a beat when she spoke the word 'baby.'

"Maybe it's more than that, Princess," inquired the knight, "but I will respect your privacy. Believe what you wish."

And that got Bella thinking again.

The rest of the evening went smoothly.

Of course, all the adults knew about the knights' field. The children had no idea about it, and it was a pleasure to see them so excited to hear it was real. So, Mike being a knight, he told the others about Leah's 'visit' and they performed their most difficult of moves.

They snuck through the surrounding trees, hearing the clangs and grunts long before they reached the clearing.

"Stop here, Leah," hissed Bella when the she tried to sneak closer.

Pouting, she came back and huddled close to the princess. Mike crouched next to them by the large bramble bush. He pushed it aside for a better view. Leah was so excited she was shivering—but she was rattling the bush. Slightly annoyed, Bella put her hand on her shoulder. "Hush, Leah. You can't let them know you're here."

Leah pursed her lips like she wanted to protest, but when she looked to Mike; she received a stern raised eyebrow. She nodded and continued watching the knights.

However, even Bella was fascinated by the soldiers' training.

At one end of the field, a stuffed dummy was stuck in the ground, holding a spear. Then, faster than Bella could see, a knight on a snow white horse ran into it, blasting it into the trees. The horse snorted and reared a bit, then trotted away.

On the other side, two knights were locked in mock battle. They brought down their swords, each time intercepting the other. Once, a knight's sword caught the glare of the orange setting sun, and when it was gone, the second knight was on the ground laughing.

Leah hid her laughter by covering her mouth, and glanced at the princess. She smiled, too, and nodded back to the field.

The winning knight helped the loser to his feet, each clapping each other on the back. Then, serious again, they started to gather others for something else.

Bella, as well as Leah, had no idea what was going on until they divided into two groups on either side of the clearing, longbows at the ready. The girl turned her terrified face to the princess, but then straight to Mike. He smiled knowingly and jerked his head to the fake battlefield.

The clicks of the loading bows filled their ears, and one knight raised his hand. Perfectly synchronized, every soldier turned and faced a hidden dummy army. The west side knights shot, and most of the stuffed models exploded in cotton. They retrieved their arrows and watched the east side do the same.

The knights went through many other exciting techniques, and by then Bella was mystified. But then Mike nudged her. Her gaze skittered to him…and then to Leah. Her eyes were drooping and she yawned hugely. She didn't think about time, and together the princess and the knight stood. Leah rubbed her eyes and blinked weakly at her.

"Come on, dear, let's get you home," Bella whispered, holding out her hand.

Leah took it, but stumbled. The princess picked her up, taking the lead. Leah was small for her age, but she had no problem with that.

On the trip back, Mike offered to take the ten-year-old from her, but she refused. It was…comforting holding Leah, and she fell asleep quickly, snuggling into the crook of her neck and grasping her hair. She hugged her close as she walked into the village, and adjusted her as smoothly as she could onto her hip. She wanted to hold onto Leah for as long as possible, dreading the time when she had to let go.

Sue and Harry waited outside the door, anxiously waiting for their daughter to emerge from the dark. Bella came in their sight, smiling and carrying the sleeping girl.

"Thank you, Bella," whispered Sue as she took Leah into her arms.

"You're welcome, Sue. She was a pleasure."

Harry bowed slightly, and the couple went inside.

Mike waited until they were gone before sweeping his hand in front of him and saying: "Princesses first."

At dinner, it was cheerful and happy. Edward seemed just as interested in Leah's day as the king and queen.

So, as they were eating their soup, olives, and bread, Queen Renee asked: "So you had a good time, dear?"

"Yes, I did. The knights were very skilled and effective. I found I really owe them."

Her mother sipped her chamomile tea. "I was talking about how you seem to really enjoy spending time with Mrs. Clearwater's children."

Bella had no answer to that, and she blushed when her father gave her a smile. Edward frowned suspiciously, waiting for the answer that would never come. "Well, uh, yes…I, uh…Leah is very cute. Seth is young…"

Mother set her cup down. "Honey, it's alright." She smiled reassuringly. "You know, every woman feels that way about children, Bella. It is not just you, and you won't be the last."

"Thank…you, Mother," she whispered, her voice distant. She had a feeling that the queen's statements had double meanings, and it wasn't something she wanted to really think about around Edward. Bella glanced sideways sadly, averting her eyes away from her husband.

"You are welcome, dear." The queen's voice was cheerful somehow; almost proud that she had given her daughter good advice. "I am so glad things are looking up. There haven't been any intrusions in weeks, and I feel wonderful!"

Father nodded agreeably, taking a bite out of his lamb leg. Bella fumbled with her animal horn fork while her mother and father engaged in an energetic conversation.

But, ever so quietly, a new tone was found. Edward put his hand over hers, caressing it. "Bella, are you okay?" he murmured.

She gazed at him with miserable eyes. "No."

He pursed his lips, his worried eyes flickering to the king and queen. "Let's get out of here," he whispered. She nodded. Taking her hand away, she stuffed a few bites of soup into her mouth. "Excuse us, but I think Bella and I will go to bed now." Edward dipped his head to both royal figures and escorted his wife out.

"Bella, wait!"

Her father's call had her spinning around. "Yes, Father?"

He caught up, briefly glancing at their locked fingers. "Isabella, I have a meeting tomorrow down at Spencer's manor. I will be gone for, eh, three days. Please be careful, and help your mother, all right?"

"Yes, Father. Be safe."

Bella gave her father a quick hug, and went to her room hand in hand with Edward.

_A/N: All right, y'all ready for action? Well, wait until the next chapter. ;) Yes, from now on, nothing but nonstop action, heartbreak, tears, snarls, and magic! Yes!_

_But for this story however, hellhounds are scarier than werewolves. So I'm keeping to the original plan of James being a hellhound instead of a werewolf. _

_To all those Jacob/werewolf lovers out there, rock on! To the vampire lovers, sorry – this is a vampire free story. _

_Read the rest of the story and REVIEW or forever make me feel lonely!_

_-Wolf Lover42!_


	25. The Last Princess of Swan

Chapter 25: The Last Princess of Swan

_Warning: This might cause crying! _

"You know what my mother meant, don't you?"

Bella was slowly combing her hair at her vanity, watching Edward get dressed in the mirror.

His reflection froze. "No. No, I don't." He continued getting his pajamas on.

Bella put her brush down and turned to face him, but he was right in front of her, a very handsome and devilish look on his face.

She tried to turn away, but he was there, too. "Please, love," he purred, "don't look away."

"I have to," she protested, attempting—and failing—to avoid him. "We have to talk about this. Be serious, please, Edward."

"I am trying to tell you what my mother-in-law was getting at."

"So you _do _know what she was talking about." Bella stood up and wrapped her arms about her husband.

"Of course, Isabella," he murmured into her hair.

Bella, however, was trying to resist. She wanted oh so much to relax for a while and just talk, but she knew James would come for her soon, and the prophecy was closer than ever. "Edward…" she groaned.

She felt his jaw tense on her neck. "You don't want to talk?"

Bella placed her hand on his chest and pushed herself away. She avoided his eyes. "I want to, love, but James's prophecy is soon—I can feel it. I want to sleep now."

Both of them heard the sad tone in the princess's voice, and Edward wanted the best for her, even if he wanted to talk as badly as she did.

"Okay, love, next time. But…" He ran his hands down her back. "We do need to decide where our honeymoon is going to be."

Bella smiled, forgetting her depressing thoughts. "Yes, dear, we do. What say you?"

Only the next morning, it was nothing like they could ever imagine.

**Two days earlier:**

Bella woke to feel nothingness.

Sitting up with a start, she saw Edward wasn't there and the room was cold, despite her animal skin bed sheet.

But Bella wasn't in her room anymore.

She was in heck.

The castle was torn apart before her eyes. Stone went flying. Hay caught in her hair. Blood coated everything, soaking everything like water. Glass exploded and fires ate everything like raging animals. Horses whinnied and reared, knocking people down and breaking bones. Bones, blood, cracks, crashes, screams, slams, pops…

Pain.

The princess's village was a battlefield. It was just that…it all started on its own.

There was no enemy besides fear, and fear was felt by people, and those people were dead.

Houses burned to the ground, animals fled, people fell, and knights were trampled by their horses. Children lost their mothers, men lost their wives—everyone lost their hopes and dreams.

Bella stepped out of her castle with tears blurring her vision and glass ripping her dress and with debris in her unkempt hair. She walked through puddles of blood.

The damage was over as suddenly as it came, and she looked at each new broken thing with a sob. Her heart no longer beat, for all the love inside had withered to despair. That heart that broke so many times was truly scarred and lost because of one man.

The one man she knew would come for her today.

He would take her away and tear her apart piece by piece without meaning to. He would keep her from family and friends and happiness and joy and anything else that was dear to her. He would take her shriveled soul and her weary body. He would burn her wedding ring and make her cry until she cried everyone else's tears. He would take her kingdom and its villagers.

He could take those things…and there is no tiny sliver of hope left in this destroyed kingdom of Swan.

The last princess of Swan closed her eyes and wept, falling to the ground.

Hot tears mixed with hot blood.

**Bella's POV:**

As my home slowly fell apart, I sat crying in a sea of blood.

All I heard was creaks and groans of my villagers' homes as they crashed to the bloody ground. People were dead and buried—not under peaceful dirt, but under their homes, under ashes from fires, under despair and pain and fear.

I didn't even know where my mother or my father was. Did he make it safely to Spencer's? I didn't know if Jessica, Angela, Eric, or Mike were still alive. If any of the castle's inhabitants were alive, for that matter.

Where was my husband?

Getting shakily to my dirty feet, and stumbling through broken wood and broken bodies, I entered the palace where the doors used to be before it was blasted to pieces by an unknown force. I looked it as fear. Fear: an enemy to even James.

The stain glass window was shattered and most of the roof caved in. I saw a face under the heaps of destruction, but I had no feeling left to even feel sad, nor the heart to see who it was.

The only thing I felt was hollow emptiness.

I trudged up the cracked marble stairs. I saw no life, I saw no sunshine.

The entire castle was cold and limp, and the stench of death hung heavily in the air. It was dark, dank, and destroyed. I stumbled lifelessly to my parents' bedroom.

They were not inside.

I went to the servants' quarters. Brooms were snapped in half when the three supporting beams snapped and caved in.

No one was there.

My room was empty and crumbling. The vanity crushed under the stone ceiling, the bed in half down the middle, the door off its hinges was what I found.

The kitchen was still in flames and the dining room was filled with glass from a dozen chandeliers.

I found not a soul.

The basement was as cold as upstairs and dead rats scattered the floor.

I headed back up, heading to the front entrance where I knew the marble staircase would be smashed. Whatever had caused all this would bring more destruction, and I most defiantly knew that it was connected to James.

It was a wonder I could still think straight.

I crossed the hallways, my shoes making cracks and crunches as I stepped on all the glass. Suddenly, I tripped and a thunderstorm of pain exploded in the sole of my foot—a shard broke through my shoe and pierced the skin. My thick dress protected the rest of me.

Limping and crying some more, I tore off a piece of my dress to wrap my foot. I leaned against the wall to do so, and when I was done, I just stood there, listening.

It was all quiet expect for the squeaks of vermin looking for carcasses. Then I heard nothing…absolutely nothing. The rats and mice had gone for some reason, and my heart came back to race with fear. I held my breath and listened, keeping absolutely still.

Crack! Crunch…Nothing…Crack! There was no other sound except for the impact of feet on glass shards.

Then there was a soft snarl. I closed my eyes, ready to die. My family was dead—I knew it—and I was the last princess of Swan. As simple as that, I knew my life was over.

Hot, sticky breath blew my hair back and I grimaced at the smell. But, terrified, I stayed against the wall, my fingers trying to dig into the hard stone. My back arched and shivered in fear.

The thing in front of me snorted, and growled again, and I knew that it was baring its teeth. I was blown on again, harder and longer, but as it went on, it got less harsh and more human.

I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Isabella," someone hissed icily, "where is Ryo?"

I didn't know the voice, but it was a woman's. How she knew who Ryo was scared me.

I didn't dare answer.

"Answer me, fool," snarled the woman.

I felt the brush of thick hair. I smelled wet fur, and also death. Some part of my superstitious side whispered, _She-devil._

Perhaps she was, but I was trembling my sane away.

The woman slapped me, hard, and I fell on my side, glass digging into my dress and scratching my skin. I screamed in agony, but I kept my eyes closed still.

The woman cackled madly, her voice echoing off the empty, black walls. "You see, my dear," she laughed in a honey-sweet tone that I distrusted, "I don't like to be ignored. If you are as smart as everyone says, you'll answer me. I also hear that your voice makes birds sing." She cackled again.

I tried to stand, but the pain was too much. My hand felt my side, and I smelled the iron stench of blood. I groaned pitifully, and my tears mixed with the red, sticky liquid once again.

I heard a longing huff, like this woman's inner self was that snarling animal. I heard her sniffing, licking her lips, whining.

An idea struck me. I pressed my hand to my side, ignoring the searing pain as I dug the glass deeper down, and drew more blood. I ran my hand along the wall, hoping to smear the blood on it and draw the madwoman's attention away from me.

It worked.

The woman let out a long and low moan and started rubbing herself on the wall like a deranged creature.

As quick as I could, I jumped up and ran for my life, although I limped terribly and I was losing blood.

I ran blindly, just barely peeking through my eyelashes. I did not want to see this woman and hearing her crazed shrieks and her light, lopsided footsteps behind me already had my head spinning.

She followed me, and I couldn't breathe right.

"You can't hide from me, Princess!" she cried, "I'll find you!"

She cackled again, more wild than ever.

I dashed outside, swerving past bodies and bones and carcasses and what was left of homes. I ran past armor and weapons and smashed fruits.

I dodged a pool of blood and kicked it up behind me, hoping it would distract the madwoman again. It did, I think, because I heard her snuffing around like a dog.

But, as I ran away, I was shoved down to the ground by a hard something. I peeked, and saw nothing in front of me. I looked up, and saw the madwoman floating a foot off the ground, a fanged grin on her face.

"You can't run, Princess," she hissed menacingly.

"Who—who are you?" I managed, too frightened to do anything else…It was a miracle I still had a voice.

She cackled, and curved hands picked me up by the shoulders. I screamed in pain. "Hush, dearie," she murmured in a spine-tingling voice that dripped with hate, "screaming only makes it worse…"

I made my body limp, and she let go of me, none too gently. I lay crumpled on the littered ground, grit and blood in my hair and dress, my own blood spilling out like a waterfall. I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

The woman's voice was far off. "My name is Victoria…"

It drifted off, and then came back.

"…James…"

"…coming…"

Off, and back on.

"…Ryo can't save you this time."

Ryo? Who is Ryo? Who is Victoria; James?

However, in this spiral of confusion, the madwoman's mocking voice was replaced by another.

"Victoria—you filthy idiot!"

I heard this angry voice, and my brain registered rage. My body tensed when someone touched me. A breeze ran through, feeling cool on my heated wounds and I was tempted to open my eyes. The wind rustled this man's hair, and I saw because energy was rushing through me like water. I felt new and strong, and my aching muscles didn't hurt as much. I felt my wounds close, the blood somehow back in my system.

Meanwhile, the madwoman, Victoria, was screeching angrily.

"I am no idiot because you did this to me! I'm a monster! _You're _a monster!" she shrieked.

The man placed his hand on my chest and breathed in…breathed out…

"Quiet, Victoria," he commanded icily.

"I will not be silenced!"

I sucked in a gasp as Victoria snarled a shattering cry.

The man roared in rage, and I felt a rush of heat that I couldn't explain. "She is dying, Victoria!"

"You want her for power, not love!" snarled a deeper voice, but it was strangely Victoria's.

I started to cry.

The man's hands were on my wrist a second later, squeezing it. "Do not fear, Isabella, I will take care of you," he whispered. "Victoria will be silenced."

Victoria laughed, loud and hysterical. "Ha! You cannot rid of me! I am the source of your power! Without me, you are weak! My brother will destroy you!"

The man sounded familiar. What did Victoria say? James?

"Yes," the man shouted, for one reason I was not sure of, "you are right. However, my dear sorceress, you gave me your power."

The man paused for a second. Victoria snarled.

"_Egredior!"_

For some reason, I knew that word. It was Latin for 'depart.'

In a flurry of wind, dirt, dust, and debris, and screams of fury, Victoria—in some form of hideous creature—disappeared in a funnel of the miscellaneous garbage.

Calm now, the man gently scooped me up. "No harm will come to you now, Princess, I promise. I am so sorry."

That's when I lost consciousness.

_A/N: Oh my gosh I can't believe I wrote something this heartbreaking! I actually cried, too. Though it's just too sad, I'm proud I wrote something so strong. And don't worry, Bella's okay. _

_I had to make Victoria scary. I imagined her deranged, like a mix of Bellatrix from Harry Potter and Victoria from Twilight. Good, don't you think?_

_Please review!_

_-With tears in my eyes, Wolf Lover42_


	26. Dark

Chapter 26: Dark

**Bella's POV:**

I woke in a soft, furry bed.

I automatically searched for someone, and found myself lucky.

"Oh, Bella," whispered an anxious and strained voice that I would recognize anywhere.

Tears welled in my eyes and I rustled the animal skin covers to face him.

Edward's grimy, grief-stricken, grimacing face smiled at me while his eyes swam in tears.

"Edward!"

We both embraced for a long time, just taking that time to recognize each other's smell. We couldn't live without the other.

We were both crying, for we both witnessed the destruction.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I was so torn apart. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I—I can, Edward," I murmured clumsily into his shoulder.

"What happened to you? Tell me everything," he demanded after another long moment.

I was finally fully recovered. "It's long. You tell me first."

He agreed because he knew what was best. "Okay. Well, after you and I went to bed, I woke to find it was raining terribly. I went to see what was making this noise down in the entrance. When I got down there, I was ambushed and thrown in some dark hole. Queen Renee, King Charlie, Jessica, everyone in the entire castle was there, including Sue and her family. Seth and Leah are fine," he added when he saw my horrified face. "We were in there for who knows how long. We weren't hurt, but we weren't treated well. Food was spoiled, we had no light, and we were all a bit cranky. And none of us knew how to get out, much less how we got in. I didn't see what was happening. I was in the entrance room, everything looked fine. Then I heard this…this…"

I felt a great jolt when he said "…this snarling and soft footsteps."

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked in a high, scared tone.

"I'm fine," I answered shakily. "I'll get to that in my story."

He hesitated for a second, watching me, then continued. "Well, after I heard that noise, I panicked and ran. I blinked, and then I was in that hole. Then, I remember blinking and ending up here, in this room."

I briefly looked around, the room more of a dungeon to me. The bed was nice, however. And I appreciated it even more with someone to share it with.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you're not going to like my story, Edward."

He narrowed his eyes, and pulled me closer. "I think I can handle it. Tell me what happened."

I swallowed, ready to begin, but a question burned my tongue. I knew the answer before my lips spoke it. "Where is everyone else?"

I was right: "I don't know."

"Okay, then," I said sadly. "Anyway, I woke to find you gone…" I told him everything, trying to leave out details, but it was hard. I ended with, "I woke up here."

"Are you still hurt?" Edward asked fretfully, going to rip the covers off to search for the wounds I described.

I felt my side, the sole of my foot. There were no cuts, and there was no smell of blood—just dirt.

"No," I answered, and snuggled against his chest. "How much longer are we here? I want to go home."

"I don't know," he whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Someone—or something—was dragging Bella out of the bed by her ankles and hissing menacingly.

She screamed, and was out of the bed. She hit the floor with a smack, and her head throbbed. Edward gave a start, and threw the animal skin on the mysterious figure. It thrashed and growled, trying to rip it, but the hides were thick.

Edward reached for the princess's hand, pulled her up, and they ran towards the door. They both froze when there was a harsh sound of tearing animal skin. The couple spun on their heels to see a vicious creature ripping its way out of the skins with three inch claws and fangs as long as Bella's finger.

"Gargoyle," uttered Edward, just barely getting the words out.

The creature snarled at them and flexed it stony wings.

"Run!" Bella shrieked, yanking the door open. They ran through strange hallways, most with stone walls and floors, samurai from Japan, swords and paintings of Japanese gates called torii, and bonsai trees.

Twisting and turning, the princess and the former servant dashed away, the gritty cries of the gargoyle following behind them.

They heard an explosion as they turned a corner, the creature smashing into the wall.

"_Consisto! Consisto!" _

The couple was left cowering behind an overturned side table with a smashed pot of Japanese blossoms. The gargoyle snarled and walked away, its echoing, floor-shaking granite footsteps fading after long.

Bella stood after Edward, both of them brushing off their underclothes.

"I love your shift," whispered her husband, taking her waist.

Bella breathed hard, trying to regain balance, but didn't answer—her throat was closed tight in fear and rage.

The princess's heart accelerated when she let the commanding voice sink in. _Consisto_ meant 'stop,' but that didn't mean this man wouldn't kill them.

"Stay strong, my love," Bella whispered to her husband, regaining her voice.

"Always will."

James stepped forward to greet them.

**Bella's POV:**

"Sorry about that, Princess. My gargoyle likes visitors."

This was not the situation I would like to be in talking this casually.

I was still in my shift, Edward still in a ratty undershirt and ripped pants. And we were sitting in a room having tea with a man that made my life a living heck.

James.

We sat quietly for a while, sipping tea silently, each of us glaring at another icily. Edward and I glared at James and James stared hardly at Edward, gaze flickering affectionately to me. It disgusted me.

Then, slowly building in sound, we all heard a clicking noise. Tap, tap, tap.

The evil man in front of me smiled and set down his cup. "Well, it was nice chatting with you two." He nodded at Edward. "It was a pleasure."

A giant hellhound crashed through the wall, snarling straight at our faces. I couldn't hear my throat-wrenching scream over the snarls that ripped from its chest.

James laughed and snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened as far as I could tell, but the hellhound stopped growling…just curled its lip at us and drool dripped from its fangs.

"Bella!"

Edward's frightened cry spun me around to see him slowly fading. His entire figure was more transparent by the second. However terrified he was, his face was set and his eyes showed nothing but hollow fear. His voice was strained when he whispered, "I love you, Isabella."

I tried to take his hands and stop myself from crying, both without success. "I love you, too, Edward."

"Never forget me, whatever you do."

"I promise." I could barely see him. Edward closed his eyes, ready to fade completely. "No! NO! Don't leave me, please!"

He opened his eyes. They were white and ghostly. "I can't. I have to go. Bella, never forget me."

"No, no, please, don't go, don't leave me. Please! Edward, no!"

I fell to the ground and sobbed into my hands when he disappeared entirely. My weeping echoed off the walls. The hellhound was silent. James stood frozen.

So many times had James separated us. If it weren't for him, all this wouldn't have happened. The two of us would have been happily married a long time ago. Never would we have been apart. Edward wouldn't have vanished before my eyes. My family and friends would be safe. My kingdom would be happy and full.

I wouldn't have been the last princess of Swan if it weren't for James.

A hand rested on my shoulder and my tears burnt my face. "Come, Bella, my maids will clean you up." His voice was soft and caring—the voice of a killer.

"No."

The hellhound snorted in disdain.

"Sorry, what was that?" James asked in disbelief. "You don't wish to be clean?"

"Go away." I tried for an angry demand, but it came out as a pitiful sniffle.

My captor knelt beside me and rubbed my arm. It gave me goose bumps rather than comfort. "Isabella, you are safe now. I promised that. And, if it makes you feel better, your friends and family are safe as well."

I was still heartbroken. "Show me," I whispered. He leaned closer, but I shoved him away and stood. I made myself stop crying, I made myself a hollow shell. My face set, I spoke in a more controlled tone. "Show me," I demanded.

James blinked uneasily. "Y-yes, alright." He snapped his fingers and the black hellhound lumbered away. When he went past a corner down the hall, two maids came rushing in. Their eyes were white, their faces expressionless, and their hair smooth, silky, black and in perfect ponytails, their dresses white and stainless. "Take care of her, and then take her to see the king and queen."

James stared dreamily at me while his maids said in a mechanical chorus, "Yes, Master."

Not blinking or showing any emotion, they gestured me to the hall. James went the other way, down a different corridor, humming to himself.

Only I noticed that his humming was nervous and skittering.

I was dressed in a fine, long and dragging, lacy light pink gown with my hair curled and little roses intertwining in the tresses.

It was quiet and awkward, at least to me. I knew that these maids were feeling nothing.

I didn't know what to make of my own feelings. I was just…empty. So much pain and hurt and anger and distrust and love left me confused. Yet every time there was real danger, I knew what I felt. It was like a dirt road that was marred by different animal tracks—the right way led wrong and left you lost.

I was lost, and so was my husband.

I was led by my elbows to a staircase. The stairs led to a dark room with no light. I couldn't see anything. I went to take a step, thinking that was what the maid wanted me to do, but they both hissed mechanically, "No."

I halted and tried to think straight.

One maid's hand left my elbow and lit a candle. The flame threw flickering orange light on the walls, and I was glad I stopped where I did. Just in front of me was a giant wooden door on the floor. One maid held me still and the other opened the black clasps on the door. Screams and cries for help reached my ears like a canon blast.

"Mother!" I shrieked, trying desperately to break free of the maid's iron grasp.

Several voices—the whole castle—quieted to single out to one.

"Bella!" My mother's voice was raspy and full of despair.

"I'll get you out!" I promised, yanking again. I couldn't escape the maid's grip. "Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my dear daughter," coughed my father.

"This is wrong!" I screamed at the maids. "James!"

He appeared in a puff of smoke behind me, scaring me half to death. "You called, love?"

I resisted the urge to scream at him, saying "Release me," instead.

He nodded to the maids, and they stiffly walked away.

I franticly went to jump in the hole, to be safe with friends and family, but as I feared, James grabbed me by my shoulders and held fast, because I writhed and whined and tried to scratch him.

The cries of my mother and father and friends were desperate. "Let her go!" demanded the voice of Jessica.

I admired her for her courage, but no voice could silence this man.

"Stay still, Isabella," hissed James through clenched teeth.

I did not, nor will I ever.

"Let them go," I snarled, trying to reach them again. "And give me my husband back."

He tensed for a second. Good, he heard the love and longing for Edward. I wanted him to know that I had no ounce of love for him whatsoever.

"Well," he purred in a sweet tone, "you just have to be good."

"Listen to him, Isabella," called Angela. "Do what he says!"

I stopped wiggling and grimly stood still. "That's a good girl," he murmured.

I tried to shake him off, but he laughed and pushed me out by my forearms.

"I'll find you, Mother!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"We love you, Bella!" they all answered.

The door shut and the voices of my friends and family were drowned out by James's laughing.

I wondered what could possibly be worse: being separated from Edward or being chained to a wall.

James put me in a large, high-ceilinged room with a huge elaborate square table in the middle. Plates and gold goblets were at two chairs, which were at each end of the table. Long, silver and gold tapestries were on the walls, and a chandelier hung down low and threw rainbows everywhere in the candlelight.

The room swam around my eyes, making me dizzy.

I was chained to the wall by my wrists, my feet hanging off the floor.

Sweat ran down my forehead.

The room was hot and the bright sunlight burned my skin.

My throat ran dry.

James went off to fetch something, meanwhile leaving me here with the gargoyle guarding the door outside.

The thin satin cream dress clung to my body.

The maids thought I was unworthy of wearing the lace pink dress with my hair pretty. The put me in this simple and ugly gown with faded slippers to match. My hair was frizzy, messy, and hanging over my face in a curtain of tangles.

They felt nothing.

I felt everything.

The sunlight disappeared like it was being pulled from the sky. I didn't look up. I hid my face under my hair and hung limply as James and the two maids entered the now dark room.

"Ah, Bella, how are you?" he asked in an innocent voice. Even I barely noticed the longing.

The maids unchained me, and I fell on my knees and into a crumpled heap.

"You fools!" James cried before I was unchained. He rushed over to me, the maids lurking away as fast as they could, whimpering.

"Master…" they moaned.

"Quiet," he snarled, trying to help me up.

"I will not move until you let my family go," I muttered stubbornly.

His hands trembled. His mouth opened and closed, unsure what to say. Slyness always wears off after a while. "Bella…" he urged uncomfortably.

He didn't want to hurt me? Ha!

I sat upright, feeling nothing from my fall. I guess I was used to it…and no injury was compared to the giant hole in my heart that was there for Edward. James held out his hand and I took it though I shouldn't have. He held my waist, and I was about to protest when I remembered Angela's words. _Listen to him, Bella! Do what he says! _Maybe if I played nice he would let me go. Maybe that was what Angela was thinking…maybe that was what she thought would set everyone free.

It was on my life that everyone survives.

"Kate, Tanya!" he barked. "Tell the cooks to make biscuits and tea. After you do that, wait in the dungeons."

Their ghostly eyes showed nothing, but their voices told it all. "Master, please, spare us," they wailed, their high sopranos mixing oddly with the mechanical tone. Kate and Tanya glided over to James, their perfect unthinking stance broken. I jumped away at the feel of their cold, death-touched skin and their misty eyes.

They caressed James and sighed. At first he seemed to enjoy this, but a quick glance at me sent him cursing. "Get off of me and do as you're told! I will not be manipulated."

Suddenly, their cold, heartless appearance melted. They both fell to the door; both of them staring at me, and their white eyes dripped bright blue. When they stood together still, tears were in both blue-eyed girls and their faces red and freckled. Their stances were not so straight, and expressions were seen on their sad faces.

I didn't feel so cruel towards them anymore.

But I did realize that James as more of a manipulator than I thought. He not only possessed Brady and my other friends and family, but turned these teenagers into zombies.

As they stiffly walked out, I whispered "I'm sorry," to Tanya.

She did not look at me…

But I heard the sobs.

James spun to face me after seeing the heart-broken girls out. "Well, what should we do while we wait?" he asked cheerfully.

I had an idea. I crossed my arms and gave him a look. His smile vanished, replacing a grim one on my face. "I want answers."

"Who is Victoria?"

"A sorceress. I turned her into a hellhound to capture you. She is in the dungeons now for hurting you."

"Is my family safe?"

"Yes. I am making sure they have plenty of food, water, and provisions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you love me, do not lie."

"I am not lying and I would not hurt you like that."

"Why did you take away my husband?"

"I let you have a safe wedding, no?"

"Yes, but you took him away without question."

"I want you for myself."

I stood up and knocked the chair over, enraged. We were in an interrogation room. Dim light barely allowed me to see, and James's uneasy eyes were no sight to be seen in the dark. They glowed like a cat's, and it frightened me a bit. _I _was the one to be interrogating.

"For yourself?" I spat. "You love me, you want to make me happy, yet you make me unhappy anyway? Do you have any idea how selfish you sound?"

He remained expressionless. "Sit down, my dear."

"I am not your dear! Give me back my husband! Don't you see _I don't_ _want you_!"

That seemed to sting him. James's face twitched, like he was trying to control his anger. "Bella, please."

I took a deep breath, over my tantrum. "Okay." I sat down. I stared at him hard.

"Where is Edward?"

James took me down a long hallway with no decoration whatsoever.

The walls and floor were dirt and it was dark and spooky. It smelled like mold and rats and old water. I jumped several times, thinking I heard whispers of 'Go back,' 'Watch your step,' 'Don't trust anyone.' Once I thought I heard, 'I love you.'

Was Edward dead?

James pushed my back because I stopped to listen. My spine still shivered. I stared straight ahead, shaking from head to toe. Nothing was there except endless darkness. "Stop, Bella," James suddenly ordered, voice sounding loud and menacing in the dank corridor.

I halted, blinked, and then there was a door in front of me.

Too terrified to think, I squeezed James's hand. I watched with wide eyes as he pushed open the door, smiling at me.

My breath sucked in sharply, the spirits I felt in this hallways being driven inside me and chilling my bones.

This was it: my prophecy, my death.

_A/N: How about despair! Poor, poor Bella._

_I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close – only four chapters left. And wouldn't it be nice for someone to just say 'Hey, nice story?' at least once? Come on, I KNOW it's not the best story you'll ever read, but really? _

_-Wolf Lover42_


	27. Cackling, Screaming, Whispering

Chapter 27: Cackling, Screaming, Whispering

The hellhound inside her snarled and tried to rip out.

She snapped at herself to be quiet and concentrate on the prize — the princess.

But the pull inside her was too strong. The roar that came from her throat rattled the chains that held her wrists, neck, and ankles. They broke, and the woman on the floor looked up with the red eyes of a hound.

The hole the king and queen were in was unfit for them.

Dark, smelly, humid, and crowded, the king coughed again. His wife rubbed his shoulders as Mrs. Clearwater's son Seth began to cry again. "Honey, isn't the healthier meat helping your throat?" Queen Renee whispered.

Charlie coughed and answered in a raspy voice, "No. Bella must hurry."

All that could be heard was the dripping of water in the corner from the leak, Seth's terrified, dry crying, and the quiet sobs of the helpless.

Edward was trapped in the unknown.

He saw red eyes in the dark. He heard whispering, taunting voices, and felt rats scurrying along his skin.

It didn't matter.

Bella was probably living the life, wearing a gorgeous dress and eating fancy food with that magician man.

It didn't matter.

As long as she was happy, so was he.

But his heart still cracked crookedly.

The voices whispered louder.

"Ravenna, I'm scared."

"I, too, Elvira. Why did he hurt us?"

"Master was using us," whimpered Elvira, not bothering to wipe away the tears that poured down her cheeks. "He didn't love us. Ravenna, we should help that poor princess!"

"We can't. We still have to alert the cooks."

Elvira nervously looked at the door in front of her. Ravenna held her hand on the knocker. Frantic, the black-haired girl glanced at her sister. "I don't want to die, Ravenna."

The knocker was to the cellar where the prisoners were held.

**Bella's POV:**

In front of me was the thing that was supposed to be gone forever.

I knew it wasn't fake, either.

It was real.

And so was my death.

James pushed me out, and as soon as I stepped onto perfect grass, the bad thoughts and voices and feelings whisked away with the breeze that blew my hair around my face.

A delighted smile crept along my lips. This was real and wonderful.

James followed slowly behind me as I walked down the dirt path to the bridge by the waterfall. My hands brushed the plants, the flowers, the trees trunks. Birds chirped, animals chattered and rustled the leaves, frogs croaked and the water bubbled along the rocks.

"You always liked this garden, didn't you?" whispered James.

I almost didn't hear him over my excited thoughts that swarmed my brain. Even though I knew terrible things would happen, even though James was leading me into some sort of trap…I knew I'd only get one chance to admire this place one more time.

"Yes," I answered quietly, sitting on a large rock by the waterfall. Its roaring wasn't loud enough for me to shout. "It's so peaceful and quiet."

He sat beside me, and I was itching to scoot away.

"Yes, it is nice. I, uh, made it just for you."

I didn't look at him. "I know."

He shifted on the rock uneasily. "Well…I'm sorry I did all these things to you. But I promise, I've changed — and I'll change over and over again for you."

"Are you happy?"

"W-what?" He looked at me, confused.

We both looked and sounded like awkward little children.

"I asked if you were happy, you know, with me here. Was having me as your prisoner as satisfying as you'd hoped?"

James's face twisted with discomfort, then turned kind of angry. "You are no prisoner," he argued.

"Feels like it," I muttered. "Answer truthfully," I commanded gently, playing nice.

"Well, in sorts," he murmured. "Victoria hurt you too much, and I had to fix it before she got offhand."

"Has she always been like that?"

"No."

"Ah. What is good about having me here?" I asked, finally daring to glance at him. A sad, defeated expression made him frown.

"I have someone to talk to."

My heart leaped. His tone was so soft, so gentle, so…unlike him.

That's what made me nervous.

When James glanced at me, his eyes were crazed. "It is time," he snarled.

I jumped off the rock and started to walk backwards. He stood and seemed to stalk me, green eyes wild and wide.

"Don't think about running, Isabella, it'll make things worse," he taunted. "Your prophecy is near, as is mine. They are linked, you see?"

I turned and ran, not getting far. I didn't know what was happening. James flashed in front of me, holding my neck. He did not try and strangle me…yet. My fingers tried to pry his, but he was too strong.

"Isabella, I'll take the time to…how do you say it, confess?" He laughed. "Ever since I met you, I have been enchanted. I met Victoria first, and she has taught me the ways of a sorcerer. For a year, I trained for your arrival. I made you this garden" — he gestured around him with his free hand. I still held in his grip — "hoping you would change your mind about that peasant boy," he spat.

Despite my fury, I couldn't break free.

"With your impossible mind, I planned several arrangements. First was to manipulate your family and friends to scare you away. However, Victoria informed me that their love for you was too strong for my spells to hold, especially the servant. They came close each time to capturing you and bringing you to me. They failed each time. When I ordered the peasant away, he broke my spell and went looking for you. I must admit, the quotations in the sand were amazing."

He dropped me, and I scrambled away. "It was you all along!" I accused in a high voice. "All the strange behavior, all the sickness and everything else! You forced us all to fight and be angry for no reason!" I knew this of course, but it helped to get it out. "You destroyed my kingdom and my village!"

He laughed, but he nodded. "Yes, I did. However, Victoria destroyed that block of brick you called a castle."

"Why?" I screamed. "You took everything away from me!"

James's face was thoughtful then. "Victoria…told me once that…if you loved someone, you should let them go."

I heard Victoria's voice, much wiser and calmer, in the breeze. "Let her go, James. If you love her, let her go. Let he be happy with the one she loves."

"Let me go," I begged softly.

An evil grin stretched his lips. "I can't do that, love," he hissed.

"_A lover will betray."_

"Yes, that does sound nice, doesn't it? Is it from your prophecy? Well, would you like to hear my version? 'One maiden shall seek not your love.'"

"I don't, James! Leave me alone!"

I turned and ran, and once again he stopped me.

"Don't run, my dear. It's not polite to dash off when someone is talking to you." He clicked his tongue. "Tisk, tisk, Princess." He waved a finger at me. "You should know better etiquette."

"I only present myself as a princess to gentlemen. You are no gentleman," I snapped.

"That peasant is no gentleman either!" he snapped.

"He is to me," I argued. "Let all of us go and maybe I'll listen to you."

He laughed harsh and loud, scaring two doves out of a tree. "That is, I'm afraid, not going to work, my love."

I stood silent then.

James was twitching all of a sudden now and making gurgling noises. He straightened up. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry." When I didn't do anything but throw up a bit, he continued, more angrily this time. "Victoria," he growled.

The hellhound roared and smashed through the wall. I jumped and spun around with a gasp.

Beside me, a rose shriveled and died.

I watched it wither, and when I glanced at Victoria, she was human and looking even more wild than before. The hound inside her was consuming her, eating the human and the animal replacing it. It was like the human soul was disintegrating.

"James," cried Victoria in a high-pitched voice. "I want my soul back!"

He shook his head fearlessly, looking as just. "No, Victoria. You deserve this fate."

She pointed a shaking, curved finger and me and her eyes were like swords, plunging into my heart and seeking out the blood. "For her!" she shrieked. "You used me for that _princess_!" She said the word like it was poison. "She is a lying little twit," Victoria ranted, spitting out the words. "Neither you nor I deserve to be near her. I will kill her if you don't!"

James took a threatening step forward. "You will do no such thing, Victoria."

She laughed her cackling laugh. Victoria waltzed along the bank, each step taking her closer to us. "Ah, James, you always were…dramatic."

The sorceress raised her hand, curling it like a claw, palms down, stretched toward him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled. Her hand clenched. She opened her eyes. Her hand unclenched and she cackled.

I had no idea what was going on until James lunged at me with a hidden sword. I screamed and dodged away.

Victoria possessed him, just like a minute ago when he was confessing.

He stabbed the tree that I was next to, staring at me with haunted eyes.

I shrieked again just as Victoria cawed, "Yes, darling, yes! Kill her, kill her!"

James followed me as I screamed and ran. Stabbing a green tinted sword at me each time he got close, I ducked away. As he gave chase, he dashed past foliage that dried up as soon as he swept past.

Victoria pranced around, giggling.

Meanwhile I was terrified out of my wits. "James!" I cried, hiding behind another tree. He plunged the sword in the tree's trunk and it got stuck. He tried to tug it out, a grimace on his face. "Please, stop!"

Victoria cackled. "James's gone, honey!" she purred, kicking a huge tree, knocking it over with a deafening crack of dead leaves and splintering wood.

He pulled the sword out of the tree and I ran off again, picking up my ragged skirt. As I swerved by trees and bushes, I thought dimly. My thoughts whirled around and around, trying to make sense, and the more I focused, I _did _make sense of one. I felt fearless by this plan.

I halted, my back facing James, and I kept my eyes on the stream. Victoria was on the other side, confused by my action. She made James stop and watch my back.

"I'm tired of your games, James. Yours as well, Victoria," I told them loudly. I felt braver at each word I said. I had caught them off guard.

"You dare challenge me?" snarled Victoria, taking a step toward the water.

_If you dare to challenge._

"Yes, and I want your games to stop! Let us all be! Stop playing with our minds."

She cackled. "I'm a puppeteer, darling," she purred. "This is what I do for a living."

I heard James take a small step.

_Beware the outcome._

"Please, Victoria, if you kill me, it will be the death of you."

She bared her teeth. "Enough! James, kill her!" He lunged at me, and the green stuff sizzled on his sword. "Poison. What a nice accessory to a sword, yes?" Victoria mocked.

I dodged again, thankful that neither of them were good swordsmen. I skittered toward the bridge over the water, but I tripped. James slowly walked to me, sword at his side. He brought it over his head. I curled in a ball.

At that moment, accompanying the pain, was a thought emerged from the depths of my foggy brain. I was ready to die.

I was ready to die for my kingdom.

For my family.

For my friends.

For Edward, the love of my life, my husband, my friend, my savior.

I was ready to die. I had given my best. I gave twenty years of my life for everyone, and now my time was up. I thanked Ryo for his help and the deer, and I thanked God for keeping my friends, family, and myself safe and alive.

I closed my eyes.

James brought down the poison-coated sword that would drink the life out of my already dead heart.

_I love you, Edward._

_A single one shall come, to save thee._

The sword was intercepted by another.

_A/N: So what do y'all think? Exciting? I really like this chapter because I like writing all the stuff that doesn't happen often, like the possessing and poison-coated sword. I made Victoria crazed, like how she is in Twilight and like Bellatrix in Harry Potter, though instead she's been cursed by James, turning her into a hellhound. ;)_

_Just to be clear: James caused everything bad that happened to Bella and her family and friends. Everything. Lauren, Tia's strange behavior, Eric's strange, quick recovery after his whipping… Everything. Get the point, readers? ;)_

_Only three chapters left! :'(_

_-Wolf Lover42!_


	28. Death's Cold Grip

Chapter 28: Death's Cold Grip

Its mind-blowing metallic clang sent me into a fit of screams.

"NO!" screeched Victoria.

I opened my eyes.

Jacob the knight smiled at me. "Hello, my Lady."

I gaped at him, trying to understand. How did he find me, this place? Where did he come from? Why is he here? What…?

Both men grimaced and tried to knock the other out of balance. James pulled back his sword and ran. Jacob, dressed the same as James in a knight's armor, gave chase.

_Why wasn't he at my wedding?_

Victoria laughed. I spun to face her, the clangs and grunts in the back of my head. "You don't understand do you?" she purred. I narrowed my eyes, unsure. "Ha! You are so in love with that peasant that you don't see others."

I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Jacob _loves _you, my dear."

I gasped, and looked at Jacob, the knight that saved me from death.

"Yes, he does. And he found me" — her voice grew angrier and icier and filled with hatred — "thanks to my brother!"

She screamed and glared at the top of the waterfall. The blue sky grew dark, and then was coated in red. The point where she was glaring blew up. A fire started at the top, and I saw a black figure dive into the stream with perfect form. A huge wave was created, and it changed from bright blue to black, and it washed over Victoria, who screamed and writhed and was swept away. Where, I do not know.

The wave disappeared, but a massive sphere of water swirled around something in the middle of the stream.

James fell, and Jacob stood guard over him.

The garden was dark.

The water swirled and swirled, but slowly evaporated. Ryo the sorcerer stepped out of the stream.

The garden was filled with magic.

_A garden of magic._

The withered rose suddenly beside me grew full and healthy.

_A garden of roses._

Ryo smiled at me, and I ran to greet him. I embraced him, ready to feel wet, but he was completely dry.

"My dear Isabella, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Ryo. Thank you."

We just stood there, smiling and enjoying the peace for a moment.

The garden was light again, and James was tied to a tree by Jacob. Why he thought to bring rope, I don't know.

Victoria was nowhere in sight.

"Are you Victoria's brother?" I whispered.

Ryo looked hesitant, and he held my shoulders. "I may be, Isabella, but that doesn't mean we are similar. She was born to rule evil, and I to rule good."

I smiled a little. "I know. But where is she?"

"I sent her to her rightful place — the dungeon. Don't worry, magic is binding her."

I still didn't feel safe. The prophecy is not over yet.

"No," Ryo agreed to my thoughts, "your prophecy is not. However, only you decide how to finish it."

"But how?" I whimpered. I looked to Jacob, who looked just as unsure as I felt.

"Listen to your heart, Isabella."

_My heart is dead. _

"That may be, but your family is still alive."

I stepped up to James. He was tied to a birch tree, his head hung down.

"James, are you okay?" I whispered, kneeling down.

Jacob clutched my forearm. "My Lady…" he warned.

I stared up at him. "Jacob, how did you find me?"

His eyes flickered to Ryo. I followed his gaze, but Jacob was staring at nothing — Ryo was gone.

I looked back at the knight. "Him, Ryo, he told you where to find me?"

"Yes," he answered after a while. "And I didn't come to your wedding because I was – I was jealous." He sounded like a child in trouble, like he was guilty of disobeying a taboo. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Jacob sounded no different than Leah. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek where James cut it. And then I realized just how many people loved me, not just for my beauty.

He blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

I cast my eyes down and smiled too.

James groaned. Jacob and I looked at him, serious again. The knight had his sword at the ready. I braced myself.

He was just as dangerous as Victoria, and we both knew it.

James roared and ripped free of the ropes. The poison coated sword appeared in his hand, and he looked up with red eyes. He was still under Victoria's influence. I screamed and ran, but James lunged at Jacob. Locked in battle, I watched.

_My dream._

I saw two silhouettes, slashing and dodging and lunging.

It was the same…I was right — it was a vision that I had all that time ago.

I didn't want Jacob to die like in my vision.

_But if you refuse this help…_

"Jacob, no! Run! RUN!" I screeched. "RUN!"

He did not.

I would not let him die.

…_You are doomed._

As I remembered the last line of my prophecy, I realized something crucial. If I refuse his help, then surely he would die. If I believed this, I could come true. If I accept his help, then maybe we won't be doomed.

Jacob fought with all his might, and blocked the poison-sword again.

"Keep fighting!" I urged.

"Which is it?" called Jacob irritably.

"Fight!"

I saw him nod grimly, trying to stab James's heart.

As the clangs and grunts mixed with the peaceful water that didn't fit the situation, I ran through the prophecy.

_A lover will betray._

The lover was James, possessed by Victoria to betray me and kill me.

_And one shall perish._

I didn't know who that was, but I hoped my guess was right in the end.

_By a garden of roses, a garden of magic._

James's garden was full of roses, and both he and Victoria have magic. And as the legends said, it was the Demon Garden.

_If you dare to challenge, beware the outcome._

I challenged Victoria, and the outcome was my death, however…

_A single one shall come, to save thee._

Jacob saved me from the outcome. No matter how much I wished he was Edward, I was still thankful.

_If you refuse this help, you are doomed._

I did refuse, but I fixed it, yes? I didn't want to die. I was afraid of death.

A cold breeze blew over us, and both men stopped to look at the sky. I gazed up too, squinting. The sun was bright, and then it dulled. It was grey, then black, and then it was white. It became the moon.

James's crazed laugh that sounded more like a howl made me jump, and I saw him glance at me with red eyes. Jacob ran to me, and we both started to back away. I looked to where the door to the hallway was, but it was gone.

"Jacob," I gasped. "The door is gone. How do we get out?"

Our erratic breathing could barely be heard over James's snarling. He was bent double, and I could see drool dripping out of his mouth. The poisonous sword was burning the grass under them, sending up sizzles and smoke.

The knight let out a startled gasp that made my mouth dry.

Out of James's back sprouted thick, oily black fur. Claws the length of my hand, fingertips to wrist, grew out of his fingers.

My spine went rigid. I forgot how to breathe.

Giant black ears formed out of his head, and his black hair on his head was now fur. His armor flew off and splashed in the stream. James's form exploded.

A massive hellhound stood in James's place.

He howled at the moon on his hind legs and then bared his teeth at Jacob and I. Dropping on all fours, he snarled. Spit flew everywhere.

Jacob and I could only stare in horror.

The hellhound stalked us, each step slow and steady. He was hunting us, ready to tear us apart limb by limb. He knocked down a giant tree with a flick of his claw.

The scream that emitted from my mouth sounded nothing like mine. It was terrified, angry, defiant, and loud. It wretched my throat and dried my lips. It took all the air from my lungs and left me gasping. It made Jacob cover his ears.

James yowled and fell to the ground and threw back his ears to his head.

I closed my mouth.

_I will always be with you, Princess Isabella. _I smiled when I recognized Ryo's voice.

That vanished when Jacob squeezed my arm too tight and yelled, "Bella!"

James was getting back up, looking angrier than ever. Drool hung from his lip and his yellow fangs were bared.

"What do we do?" My voice was barely audible.

"I don't know," he whispered back. He took my hand. I didn't bother to react because we would die anyway.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Ryo couldn't help. The maids were gone, my family and friends were trapped, James's castle was infested with monsters, and Edward – I couldn't even think of what happened to my lover.

I took this time to get some things off my chest. "Jacob," I murmured.

We took a step back as James took a step forward.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'll never say thank you enough, even in the afterlife."

He looked at me. "We still have a chance to live. Never doubt last minute saves."

The side of my mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile. "Thank you, Jacob."

He tried to hide his grin too. "I might have to hear that a few more times."

I frowned and tears filled my eyes as I closed them. "Goodbye, Jacob."

The knight squeezed my hand. "I love you, Bella."

James snarled and lunged.

"I love you, Edward."

I closed my eyes; prepared to feel teeth sink into me, too feel Death's cold fingers, to feel sadness and loss.

I felt nothing.

The hellhound's furious snarl drowned in a gurgled sob.

I dared to open my eyes.

"YES!"

The cheers behind me made Jacob and I jump and spin around.

My heart sewed itself together and healed on the spot.

They were at the top of the hill, at the door that suddenly appeared. Although battered, bloody, and unshaven, Edward's smile was blinding. Next to him were my mother and father — the queen supporting the king, but both smiled and their eyes were alight — Jessica and Mike — holding hands and hugging each other — Angela and Eric — kissing passionately and laughing as they did so — and Tanya and Kate the maids, looking free and joyful.

I was just as ecstatic.

Jacob was looking a little sour, so he held tighter to my hand.

I barely noticed.

All I could see was Edward, my savior, my husband, my lover, the other half to my whole…My entire world. He was here, safe and smiling. There was nothing else in the world that I wanted to see more. All I wanted was to be in his arms, to be home in my castle, but I knew there was one more thing I had to do.

Edward jerked his head toward the moaning hellhound. I looked up, and to my delight, my hopes and dreams came true. The moon disappeared, and the sun returned.

In legends, hellhounds were killed by the light of the sun.

James wasn't dead.

In all my friends' joy, there was still darkness. Their smiles vanished, and when they did, mine turned into a gasp. I followed their gazes, and I almost forgot that the hellhound was still there. My gasp rose into a strangled gurgle.

I never liked to see battles, blood, or wounds, much less weapons in those wounds. I had already seen these things too much these days, and each one more terrible than the next, but nothing was compared to the disgust of this scene in front of me.

James's chest had two swords and two arrows in it, and one more arrow in his cheek, weapons my friends and family had somehow gotten hold of (Rowan, Malcolm, and Edwin all had bows). Blood oozed and oozed, coating the black fur and plastering it to his sides. The hound's snarls were weak and throaty, and when he shook his head to get the arrow out of his face, blood sprayed in his eyes.

_And one will perish._

The furious red eyes were now desperate and agonized green eyes. I wanted to help, I never wanted him to die — I wanted him to suffer, and now that he was, it wasn't as satisfying.

I shook off Jacob's grip and tried to run to the dying man, but as ragged as he was, Edward stopped me. I writhed and cried and sobbed hysterically and shrieked, but Edward held fast and hugged me to his chest. After just standing there for a while, I calmed down — on the outside at least.

Inside of me, a battle raged on. That war was common, and it has been fighting since the beginning. Neither side was good or evil, both were neutral, and sometimes a figure on my mental battlefield would switch sides.

One side was the side that screamed, _what are you doing? They need help! Don't just stand there and gap, go rescue them!_

While the other side shouted, _don't save them, save yourself! Sometimes being selfish saves your life._

I never knew which was best, but I mostly ran on the line between them and acted impulsively.

I knew helping others is good and selfless, but saving myself sounded good as well. I was young and wanted to do many other things, including being queen alongside Edward, my prince, my king from the start.

I had heard many people's thoughts on selfishness and selflessness, but I found I could relate to both. Selfishness was for the heartless, but it saved yourself from pain and suffering, also allowing yourself to see the rest of the world. If you left a child in a burning house, guilt could eat you alive and you would be consumed by the spirits. Many storytellers thought this, living on the streets — the burned, debris-covered streets of my destroyed kingdom of Swan.

My train of thought crashed and I buried my face in Edward's chest.

But I had decided on the selfless part of the battlefield.

James's moans of agony tore at my heart. Jessica and Angela's sobs was all I heard, besides Edward's erratic heartbeat. The men were grim, but too scared to do anything. They wanted James to keep suffering and die.

I did, too, just less. Once I was sure my husband knew I had given up, I pushed away and started to run to James. I heard no sign of pursuit. I tore off my skirt, wadded it up, and pressed it against his chest where his wounds were, tears streaming from my eyes.

The hound whimpered and nudged my shoulder. I bit my lip and stared into the dull green eyes. As my left hand soaked the blood, my right hand cautiously petted James's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll fix you."

He opened his frizzled jaw to reveal those yellow fangs. It was impossible, and maybe I was hearing things, but James spoke to me. "Bella," he rasped, his voice hoarse and soft, "you have made my life worth living for."

With that, the fur became skin. The black living nightmare shrunk until it was human. His form was frail like an old man, his hair grey and withering, and body bloody and bruised. The swords and arrows stuck out of his heart and cheek gruesomely.

It was a miracle he was still breathing.

I pressed the fabric a little harder, dread growing inside me. "No," I whispered, barely audible.

James's eyes were getting more lifeless by the second. He had nothing but minutes to live. "Thank you, for everything," he murmured, putting a shaky hand on my wrist. He tried to push me away, but I was stronger.

"No," I said again, my voice thicker. Tears blurred my vision.

"You have done enough, Princess. My time has come." His eyes grew distant. "Hello, Mother," he mumbled.

The blood slowed. James's heart slowed.

His hand was cold, Death's fingers already pulling him under.

"NO!" I screeched, desperately prodding the blood-soaked fabric to his wounds, the weapons still there. "No, James, please, live. Live!"

Edward crouched beside me, but I barely noticed. His voice was far away. "Bella, he's gone. Please, Bella. Let's go. He is in the hands of God now. He is at peace."

With one last sigh of relief, James's eyes closed and his crumpled body went limp.

I dropped the rag and hung my head with a sob that left my throat burning. I screamed and cried and wept and just lost myself in agony.

Still the garden was bright.

Still the river flowed.

Still the waterfall churned.

Still the breeze stirred the leaves and the grass.

Still the roses smelled sweet. The magic disappeared.

Still my heart was broken, and still the battles raged on inside me.

_Take him with you! Give him a proper burial!_

_No! Leave him to rot! You know what he has done to you, look at you now!_

I didn't notice those voices. My own shrieks were louder than them.

In another world, Edward carried me as he ran, James's castle crumpling around us. The others followed suit, their gasps and cries muffled by shuffling feet and the crashes of the castle halls. Creatures of all sorts flew by as blurs, each thing trying to get out, and each getting hopelessly lost. The gargoyle, I saw in a blurred mirror that was my eyes, exploded in a cloud of dust, its groans ringing in my ears.

The maids, Tanya and Kate, shrieked and hurried ahead, frightened. "Follow us!" I heard them call far away.

My heart hurt.

I closed my eyes, trying and failing to get a grip on myself. I couldn't — ever — face the fact that James was…_dead_.

Dead.

Edward's buzzing voice was soft and distant, but one part of my brain fuzzily told me he was yelling. "We'll be safe soon, Bella! Stay strong!"

I just lay limp and let my head flop around over his arm as he carried me through chaos. The screams rang in my ears, the crashes and booms, the slap of dirty feet on chopped-up floors, and the sounds of James's creatures exploding into dust.

The master was dead, and his magic was gone as well.

I had seen death, and it was no illusion.

That's when the dark, stuffy hallways crumpled away to bright light and a soft breeze.

We were free.

_A/N: Bella felt really bad, of course. Everyone is afraid of Death and dying, and she didn't like seeing James dying this way. Plus, it added to the heartbreak._

_Only two chapters left, OMG! I'm so sad… :'(_

_-Wolf Lover42!_


	29. Home

Chapter 29: Home

**Bella's POV:**

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, after a while, at the least. She was very shaken up. What happened?"

"Uh…someone died, and Bella tried to save that someone. It'll take a lot to get her to calm down."

"Hmm, yes. Well, when she wakes, take it slow. Give her this, but not right away."

"What is it?"

"Tonic. It'll numb her a bit, just enough for her to relax. I'll be back soon. I need to tend to the others. Would you like anything?"

"Anything to drink, if you have it."

"Right. I'll send someone over with a goblet."

"Thank you."

I felt dizzy, hot, and dreadful. I couldn't save him, and it was my fault he died. Now everything I knew was destroyed — my home, _his _home, and the gardens that held good and bad memories…my heart, my feelings…

James.

My mouth tasted bad, and as the sound of boots on gravel came closer, I heard the slosh of liquid. I opened my eyes with difficulty. I was lying on ground, wet and rocky, with a blanket tucked under my legs. Another blanket was folded under my head as a pillow, and my right hand was aching and in a bandage. I tried to move it, but it just hung limp. I whimpered wordlessly.

A hand stroked my forehead. "Hush, my love. Hush…"

I moaned again, twisting to get a better look at him. Edward stopped me, and moved for me.

"Bella, we are all safe and accounted for. James's castle is nothing but ruins now. We are at Lady Mary's mansion, with doctors. They are taking care of the others."

Who is Lady Mary? My voice was returning, but still raspy and full of distress. "Everyone…is…alright?"

"Yes, my love. Rest now —"

I cut him off. "What happened?" I demanded weakly.

He hesitated. "I'll tell you when you are well."

"What's wrong with…?" I coughed, "…my arm?"

Edward put a golden goblet to my cracked lips. "Drink, love," he murmured.

I drank, and drank until it dribbled down my chin. Edward took it away and answered, "When we ran, we were attacked. The hellhound we saw before bit your arm." He grimaced and stroked my forehead faster. "You were…unconscious, and Jacob was trying to kill it, so I was the only one strong enough to carry you." A single tear slid down his cheek. I couldn't wipe it away. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my beloved," I whispered.

I heard loud crunching of the gravel. "How is she faring?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Edward stood, and I just lay there, helpless and kind of annoyed. "I am just fine, thank you," I snapped.

My husband flinched. "She is…well." He lowered his voice so I couldn't hear. "She's distressed and confused. Are you sure everyone else is alright?"

"Everyone is fine," said the voice I guessed as a doctor. "Lady Mary wishes her servants to move Princess Bella to her extra bedchambers."

"Move me?" I demanded. Edward and the doctor looked at me. The former servant pursed his lips, and the doctor's brown eyes were undecided about many things.

My husband knelt beside me. "Samuel is going to take you to Lady Mary's bedchambers, okay? No one is going to hurt you —"

"Why?" I growled…it was more of a whimper, still. "You are not giving me answers now, so you won't later."

His face twitched in pain. "But I will. Your mother and father, Jessica, Angela, everyone will give you answers. I promise, Bella, just be good. I'll be by your side the whole time."

Samuel and Edward helped me sit up, and then four other young men in servant clothes picked me up gently and carried me across gravel into an elaborate house just fit enough for a princess. Servants rushed past, and as a cook with a tray of roast chicken, my stomach growled.

Samuel laughed. "Ah, Cook, get Princess Bella a feast fit for her, will you?"

The cook nodded once and swept away.

They set me down in a giant bed, smaller then my old one, and left me with Edward, Samuel, and one maid. My husband made me comfortable, wincing when I did at a time when my arm hurt, while the doctor sent the maid for the food. Samuel tended to my arm and looked grimly at me.

"I am sorry, Princess," he murmured. I dared not look at my limp arm, but it felt wet — blood. It stung and throbbed…or maybe it was numb; I couldn't tell. "Your arm is damaged heavily. I am not sure if it will be able to heal properly."

Helplessness made me angry. "So what, I'll be a cripple?"

Edward flinched again.

"That may be," Samuel answered after a while of hard staring from me, "but I'll do my best."

Through my suffering and my accusations, I did get information.

My mother and father were fine, though both were sick with grief and pain. The king had a broken leg, which will heal finely thanks to a very good doctor. They were staying in Lady Mary's basement. Jessica and Mike were fine as well, just had scratches and cuts. I heard Jessica had been crying for the three days we had been here. Angela as well. Eric was depressed not only for everything else, but for his lover's health. Ravenna and Elvira were soon gone after food and little rest. Much of the house guessed they wanted to find their own path, and not stay with the royal family. Slavery didn't hold well with them, I guessed. Sue, Harry, Peder, and Seth were shaken and scarred. Seth cried nonstop, almost as loud as Jessica's weeping. Peder tried to stay strong, but not even Mike's stern looks could silence the whimpers.

Things were not as happy as I expected them to be.

Lots of the servants and knights that survived were hopeless and deprived of strength.

"We cannot fight," they had said. "Our kingdom is gone and our pride has been wounded. We have served long enough, and we were proud to do it. All of us have decided to retire. Let the young boys have our forgotten pride and rebuild the kingdom of Swan. Tell the king, queen, and princess that we are sorry. May the kingdom live again."

I was hurt to hear this from Jessica, but I was encouraged by their speech. We _should _rebuild, and we shall do it with pride.

I never saw Lady Mary, nor found out who she was, and I had my doubts, but I guessed she was very proud to have such royal figures in her home.

My arm was getting feeling back, and I felt better each day. I couldn't keep track of those days, however, but after a long time, I asked Edward.

He laid beside me, both of us thinking and staring at the ceiling. "It has been ten days, my love. When we got out of James's castle" — my throat got thick at the mention of that name — "we hid in a cave for a day. Your mother was not happy. All I heard was…Seth's cries and Jessica's sobs." He looked at me, and I saw the same tears that were in my eyes. "You looked so terrible. You cried in your sleep and twisted in pain. We used your dress, Jessica's, Angela's, and all the other women's to bind your arm. It tortured me, Bella, inside and out."

I had been working on moving my limp arm. The skin was ripped away, and I dared not look at the bone that Samuel said he saw, and it hurt like heck, but I was strong enough to ignore the intense pain. It ebbed each day, slowly, of course.

I rubbed his arm. "We are all tortured by things, my dear. We need to rebuild the castle, for I do not wish to stay here forever."

"I know, but what hope do we have? Knights have given up, villagers have fled and died, and the rest of us are underfed and young."

"Can't my father call Spencer to help? Send letters to all neighboring kingdoms! We must do something!"

My voice rose, and the maid, Isodel, came rushing in. "My Lady?" she whispered.

"Its fine, Isodel," Edward said wearily. "Can you tell King Charlie that Bella wishes to speak with him?"

The maid bobbed her head, giving a small curtsy. "Yes, sir," she replied, and left.

We lie in silence until Isodel returned with my father.

He was frail. "You…requested me, my daughter?" he rasped. He coughed loudly. I got up and walked him to a chair.

"Yes, I did. We must do something about our fallen kingdom. Hiding here has done nothing but rid us of hope."

"Lady Mary" — cough — "has been kind to us. We have" — cough — "no knights willing to help."

"Send a letter to Spencer and Arthur. They surely have men! If they had not heard of the battle, then who has? We have been kind and merciful, never starting a war. They should love us; therefore help us in a time of great need. We would do the same."

The king shook his head and coughed heavily. Isodel brought a goblet of fresh water. "I fear I am getting old, my dear, and your mother as well. These troubled times have aged us many years —"

I blinked against tears. "No," I whispered, shaking my head. I was thinking too far ahead. My pulse raced, and Edward held me tight. "No, you can't leave us. We need you."

"I" — cough — "am not dying yet, my dear. I am saying you must lead."

"Me?" I hissed in disbelief.

King Charlie shook his head and hacked. He looked up at me and pointed a shaking finger behind me. Edward's fingers vanished. I spun around — my father was pointing at my husband, the next in line for the throne.

"You must lead, Edward, for you are the new king."

"Where is that carriage?"

"It's on its way…sir."

"Good. Get everyone together and make sure the children are safe. Do a headcount!"

"Aye…sir."

It was getting on my nerves that I couldn't do anything. Edward had taken 'the new king' issue to his head. And it was only temporary. He and Jacob, Mike, Eric, and Harry, as well as a few of brave knights and servants, were working on getting back to the castle. It was my job to "relax and enjoy the sun."

I was furious, of course. My arm was better, and this whole thing was my idea. But, sadly, it was my own father that said, "It is a woman's job to do the housework and take care of children. Yes, you are a princess, but helping to build an entire kingdom counts as that."

I think I pouted after that.

So, just barely escaping my womanly prison, I walked around the hustle and bustle outside of Lady Mary's mansion. Edward was with his men, while the other women were with the youngest members, Seth and Peder.

Seth was in Sue's arms, crying his face red. Peder clung to Jessica's skirt, burying her face in it, trying to block out her brother's whines. Angela was looking very nervous, as was my mother. I walked up to them, trying my best to ignore the men's voices — I was supposed to be with them.

"Are you alright, Angela?" I asked.

She shook her head and glanced quickly at Eric in the bunch. "No. Well, I don't know. Eric insisted on helping, but he has been complaining about his neck. I didn't see anything wrong, nor did Samuel, and whether he's making it up, I can't tell. I don't want him hurt, either…"

I pursed my lips. "He won't tell you why it hurts?"

Angela shook her head again. "No. He just complains that it aches."

"Hmm," I muttered. "Men!" I scoffed.

"I agree, my dear," my mother piped up, standing up from her chair. "Men are a mystery to us, as we are to them. However" — the queen looked at Angela and rested a hand on her shoulder — "if he had any self control, which he does, he will tell you if he feels pain. And he loves you very much, so he'll listen if you speak your worries. Right now, everyone is stretched. Edward will make a good king, he is wise and kind. If you wish, Bella, we could tell him to give everyone breaks."

I nodded grimly. Angela looked more hopeful, and Mother tried to smile.

"The carriages are here!"

The shrill, excited call started a frenzy of talk.

Edward came over to me, a giant smile on his face, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me ecstatically.

"We're going home," he whispered to me.

I couldn't help the laugh and the smile. _Home._

Five golden carriages came cracking over the gravel, two white horses pulling each, with one horseman driving them. The excited squeaks and cheers and crunching gravel were ringing in my ears, and Lady Mary's many servants brought out little snacks for us. The ride from here to Swan, the coach said, was just under a day.

So, Edward, the king and queen, as well as I piled into one. Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike got in the next one. Jacob and three others were in the next one, and then extra servants and knights in the fourth one. Sue, Harry, Seth, and Peder had a carriage to themselves.

I silently wondered why there were no goodbyes, or why Lady Mary never showed herself. I sighed and dismissed it.

Once we were off, Edward began to tell us of his plan. "Right, so we sent letters to Arthur and Spencer. We asked them to send as many men as they can, as well as women, so they may help as well."

I grasped his arm. He looked at me, still smiling ecstatically. "Really? You're letting women help?"

He kissed my hair. "Of course, love! We need everyone we can get."

I sighed happily, finally at ease.

Riding in carriages was not my favorite thing. For one, even the nicest ones couldn't ignore the bumps in the dirt roads. We constantly we jerked off our seats when the wheels smacked the tiny hills. It sent my heart to my mouth, and made my parents gasp for breath. Otherwise, it went smooth. Edward and I dozed off more than once, with my head on his shoulder and our hands on top of one another.

I was at peace, yes, but I still felt the sadness that ate my heart.

I woke up silently crying once, and Edward's eyes were filled with worry and pain. "Bella, why are you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped away my tears. I scoot away from him so I could look at him — I still held his hand. "When we get back," I murmured, "it won't be pretty and no one will welcome us home. Everything is gone to rubble."

My mother gasped and bit her lip, tears overwhelming her as well.

Edward held my close, whispering, "We'll make it better, and everyone will call you a heroine for coming up with ideas."

"No," I mumbled stubbornly, "they'll hate me. We all know I am the cause of all this and they'll throw me out."

His voice was hard. "Not if I'm in charge," he growled.

I fell asleep again because Edward started humming.

"_Home!"_

The cry jerked all of us awake with startled gasps.

Despite my earlier doubts, I couldn't help but be excited as well. I looked at Edward and smiled as widely as I could. _We're finally home, _I said wordlessly.

Mother squeaked, and her eyes widened.

Just then, the coach opened the door. "Welcome home, Your Highnesses."

Edward jumped out, turning to let me take his hand. I did, and we waited until my parents came out.

Once all the carriages were emptied, and the coachmen waved goodbye, we huddled together and planned what to do next. We could have just walked into the gates that led to the village, but I could tell no one wanted to yet. Their hearts were cracked for their home. Just before noon, we heard horses' snorts and whinnies, as well as the crack of whips.

Edward and I exchanged glances. "Benjamin," I whispered.

More than fifty carriages came down the dirt road, kicking up dust. I saw my cousin sitting at the head with the coach, a grin stretched up his lips.

When it stopped, Benjamin hopped off and gave me a hug. "Ah, hello, Cousin! My dearcousin-in-law, or whatever, sent me a letter saying you need some help."

My husband stepped up, ignoring Benjamin's comment. "Yes, we do. Did you bring men?"

Benjamin nodded, suddenly serious. "I did. Uncle Spencer is on his way as well, with just as many, but I don't know about my father." Arthur, Charlie's brother, was Benjamin's father.

"Good." Edward looked at me. "Ready?"

I grimaced, glancing at my family and friends huddled together, their faces unsure — no one wanted to see what damage had been done. "I suppose." The carriages started unloading, and I saw Tia approaching with her blind eyes bright. I smiled and went up to her. "Good afternoon, Tia."

"Princess Isabella, is that you?" she asked happily. "How are you, my dear?"

"I've been better."

She laughed her bell-like laugh. "Yes, haven't we all? Anyway, I'm ready to help. Just tell me what to do, and it'll get done."

I smiled weakly, though she couldn't see it. "We'll tell you once we're organized. Thank you, Tia."

Tia blinked her white eyes. "It's over, isn't it? The magic, it's gone."

I stared at her, gaping. "How do you know about that?"

"So it is true?"

I swallowed. "How do you know?"

"Remember the day when the window smashed? I saw a man — I actually _saw _him — and he just told me in his mind everything. He somehow knew if I told, no one would believe me. He said he needed to get things off his chest." She paused, then lowered her voice. "He told me he loved you more than the air he breathes, and he wished to make you better. The sorceress, he said, went mad and out of control. He was sorry, and his death wish was to see you happy, so he could see you as so in Heaven."

I blinked away tears. "He really did care," I murmured.

"Of course," Tia said. "Everyone cares about you. I wish I _was _you."

"But you're perfect," I argued. "Benjamin is lost without you."

"I heard that, Bella!" called Benjamin.

Tia giggled. "That may be, but doesn't everyone envy another?"

"You are very wise, Tia."

"Thank you, my dear. I can't see the big picture, but I can see the wisdom."

We hugged, and both of us went to our men.

By now, there was almost an army of builders for the castle. Still none of us wanted to enter yet, but of course I knew this would backfire. How, I did not know.

Soon Uncle Spencer arrived with Aunt Katrina, without their daughter, Kyra. He had brought forty-plus helpers, and more than we could ever hope for. Arthur never came.

Then the deep breath I took was echoed and ran through our crowd like a wave.

Jacob and Mike pushed open the gates.

My mouth fell open and my heart plummeted.

_A/N: Alright, I was REALLY unsure of this and the next (last) chapter. I didn't know how to end it, and if what actually happened in the next chapter was the opposite of what it was, then the story would go on much too long. So, in the end, I hope you like it. :)_

_The next chapter is the final. :'(_

_-Wolf Lover42!_


	30. The End

_Sorry it took so long to post this last chapter, but I wanted it to be perfect. I had asked my mom (Twilite Addict) to be my beta. _

_So I hope you like it and long live TWILIGHT!_

Chapter 30: The End

The village was completely fine.

Nothing was damaged, nothing was less than perfect.

No ruins, no blood, no…nothing.

All the houses that were destroyed were put back together; the fires, ash and glass – gone. The splinters of wood, overturned carts, lost things – all gone. If they were not back in their places, then they were gone all together. It was complete silence. But it seemed eerie. There was no shouting, no crying of children, no whinnying of horses or snorts of pigs. All was as silent as the grave, as if the village had been muted by a blanket. Where was everyone? Did they all simply run away, or worse – were my peasants dead?

There were no words for this. My throat thick with tears and my heart heavy, I stared at everything as if the destruction was still there. Spencer, all his men, my parents, the others who came – I had brought them here for nothing. All the hard work and planning – wasted. They stood behind me, stunned into silence.

Tia's voice rang out loud and clear. "The magic is gone!"

I wiped my eyes, just barely able to piece together what Tia's words really meant. If James's hellhound spell on Victoria was magic, and James was dead, did that mean the magic was dead as well? The sorceress had destroyed the kingdom with magic, but now the magic was dead. Once James died, the magic died with him, whisked away like dust in the breeze.

"I brought my men here for nothing?" spat Spencer. His sentiment was echoed by grunts and murmurs of disapproval from his soldiers.

My heart sank lower, heavy as lead.

"She had no idea this would happen," snapped Edward.

"Yes," Tia agreed.

"Brother!" gasped Queen Renee. "Why would you accuse my daughter of this?"

"I am not," retorted Spencer. "It was that peasant's fault! He sent the letter!"

Soon everyone's voice was in the mix. Only I remained silent through all the insults and accusations. "You said there was complete chaos and devastation! He lies! He is not fit to rule!" "No one knew what would happen! Hasn't anyone noticed the strange happenings?"

"QUIET!"

The noise stopped immediately as everyone turned toward the voice in the middle of the crowd.

"Leah?" Sue gasped.

"No fighting," Leah pouted. "Princess Bella didn't do anything."

I smiled, but it was only a small one.

"Where is everybody?" The voice from Spencer's crowd snapped us back to reality. There was no sound – no animals, no children… absolutely nothing but the cold silence. And even I wanted to know the answer.

I saw Edward give me a small nod, and the two of us took off through the gates. We ran through the village corridors, all the way to the castle's main door. Edward and I skidded to a stop and looked around in heartbreaking astonishment. All the destruction, the shards of glass, the charred walls, and broken chandeliers were gone as if nothing had happened. Yet…there wasn't any type of movement. Tears blurred my vision once again. I thought I heard my heart cracking down the middle, but it was just the silence – the silence that was as deafening as screaming.

My village, my peasants, cooks, servants, knights, lords and ladies – I'd known most of them my whole life; they had made up everything I know. They had helped me survive, they supported me in my – and my parents, too – most troubled times. Were they dead now, gone by James's magic – his jealousy of Edward because he had me? And think! Jessica's family, Mike's, Sue's… dead. Nurse Claire was dead, her apprentice, Emily – Sam, the blacksmith, Lauren, the head servant – gone without a purpose. All because of me. What a terrible person I was.

The slap of feet jerked me from me pitied reverie. Gasps filled my ears. "Oh my God," someone whispered. I spun around to see Tia, staring around as if she had seen the damage personally, and everyone else.

"What do we do now?" Benjamin asked softly. His voice echoed around the castle. It has never, ever been _empty _before. "Where are the servants? The knights? The cooks?"

Tia's wide white eyes were unreadable. "Magic destroyed the place, my dear Bella, magic killed people, yes? You cannot bring people back from the dead, Princess." Her voice was so sad.

I bit my lip hard to stop the tears, but they came anyway. All those people and animals – dead just like that. There had been so many children, too! Some were just starting out; some had so much still to live for…

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "We won't let our efforts go to waste, love. You loved your people, and I'm sure they loved you too." I looked at him. His face was sad too.

"Yes," Benjamin said. "We will help you bring back the glory of Swan kingdom!"

"Agreed," Spencer added. "We should help; we will do it in honor of them and Princess Isabella, my beautiful niece!"

There was a murmur of approval.

"Of course," my mother murmured. "They will not be forgotten. But we must be hopeful, for we are almost starting a new life. The treachery is over, and we must resume our normal lives."

Hope was blossoming in my heart. I attempted a smile. Yes, my peasants won't be forgotten, we will honor them for supporting my kingdom. Edward kissed me again, this time on my lips. My smile got bigger.

"I will be happy to inform any neighbors about your uninhabited village," Spencer offered, smiling at his sister. My mother returned it, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek, murmuring thanks.

"I'll ask my father," Benjamin said. "He'd be happy to."

Tia stepped closer to her fiancé. "And my mother, I have to say, has been waiting for the chance to live somewhere else. She'd be appalled to take any offer you have," she said to my father.

Charlie smiled, but gave a cough. He looked around at everyone for a minute, and then at Edward and I. "Then it's decided," he said raspily. But there was still the power in his voice, that of a king. James's dungeons affected my father in no good ways, but he would live. "We will have some sort of service to remember our villagers." The hope inside me grew. "And begin to build up the kingdom again."

"Long live Swan!" Benjamin cheered after a second of silence.

Tia's face lit up. "Long live!"

Spencer's men took up the chant, and then Benjamin's joined in. Leah's childlike squeak was there, too. I saw Sue kissing first her husband, Harry, and then Seth, her son, who giggled shrilly. Even I let my voice be heard. Yes, Swan will live a long time from now on.

But this feeling of joy, it was odd. Of course unbearable sadness lingered in my heart what with all that has occurred. Death was no small thing. But I couldn't help the choking happiness that made me feel lightheaded. James would bother me no more, Laurent no longer would haunt my dreams, Aradia would never be seen again – and I had Edward at my side. As long as he was here with me, always kissing me, loving me, I was happy. He was mine forever now, and nothing could separate us now. Nothing, nothing – yes, things were looking up.

For once, I actually felt normal and at peace. The future would be whatever we wanted to make it. Yes, it was almost impossible to accept it, but it was over. James's wrath would never come again to our kingdom again and Edward and I were finally together _forever_.

I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed Edward's scruffy cheek, dizzy with delight. "Things are going to be wonderful," I whispered to him.

"Yes, they are, my beautiful love," he whispered back, wiping away a drying tear off my face. "And, yes, you are mine for the rest of forever."

For a moment, the world seemed at a standstill. It was only Edward and I, standing there in my kingdom, our home. My family was here, my entire life, safe and sound – battered, yes, but safe. I loved them so much. But as I stared up into Edward's sparkling green eyes, I wanted nothing more. I had everything I wanted, all I'll ever want. Edward was my life, and he always was. He was my other half. I loved him more than the air I breathe – he was mine.

Spencer took his wife's hand. "What do you say, my dear?" he asked Katrina. "Do you like our house?"

I looked at him in surprise, jerked out of my daydream. My mother's eyes widened, instantly understanding, but I listened.

"I don't know," my aunt answered with a hint of amusement as she took her daughter's hand. Kyra laid her head against Katrina's side. "What do you think, Kyra? Do you like our house? I think it's rather too old."

"I want to live by Bella," my cousin murmured. "In a house with a bigger room."

The rest of us smiled. My heart was getting lighter and lighter. Was this really happening? My family would move closer, to my own village? I was choked with pleasure. Edward stroked my face.

"Benjamin," Tia chirped in her pleasant voice, entwining hr arm with his. "I'm tired of your house, and so is my mother."

Benjamin winked at me. "Well, I think my cousin would be happy to offer us a grand house in her village because Tia's poor old mother would love a new place to chat with others."

They playfully mocked me and the empty village with their play of words. God did I love them all so much! Could it get any better?

I couldn't help but join in. "You'll all get the most wonderful houses my mother and father could offer."

My parents nodded; smiles were on their faces as well.

"And your men are welcome to become knights of Swan," my father said.

Mike and Jacob were mingling with some of Spencer's men, Jessica at Mike's side.

"I love you, Benjamin!" Tia squealed suddenly. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Then everyone was kissing their lovers. And to be nice, I gave Jacob one. He blushed and I laughed. I gave my parents, aunts, uncle, and cousins big hugs and then before long I was in Edward's arms.

"Long live Swan!"

The call was nameless, but it got everyone motivated. By some unspoken signal, everyone set off to the dining room to have some tea and wash away our last troubles, laughing and chatting merrily.

Edward and I stayed back. The sun started to set, and its rays struck the stain glass. The Swan emblem seemed to burn the floor as it will for another hundred years, and when I gazed into Edward's eyes, they shone with the setting sun. We both smiled dazzlingly.

"I'm glad I married you, Bella."

I took his hands. "I would want no one else, Edward."

We laughed, and my husband swept me off my feet and kissed me like never before.

The sun set and the stars sparkled.

The kingdom smelled of fresh roses.

_**The End**_

I am very sad to announce that this is the final chapter of Withered Roses, A Twilight Lover's Story.

I would like to thank these awesome people for helping me with this story and inspiration:

My mom (Twilite Addict)

Erin SethHunter [Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes, Tui Sutherland] (Warriors)

Suzanne Collins (The Hunger Games)

Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson series)

Cornelia Funke (Inkheart series)

Lisa Ann Sandell (Song of The Sparrow)

J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter)

Margaret Stohl and Kami Garcia (The Caster Chronicles [Beautiful Creatures, Beautiful Darkness])

Emily Rodda (Key to Rondo)

And Of Course,

Stephanie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

Thanks to all of you! Keep reading!

~Wolf Lover42


End file.
